


We Fell in Love in a Hopeless Place

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Violence, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la víspera de la tercera guerra mundial, las grandes potencias mundiales construyeron máquinas para estar en lugar de los soldados humanos. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que las máquinas prosperarían mejor que lo humanos? Los gobiernos y las ciudades fueron cayendo una tras otra cuando las máquinas- monstruos de metal y ojos rojos, construidos para aplastar a las ciudades y destruir la humanidad- causaron estragos a través del mundo. Ahora no había comunicaciones, ni infraestructura, ni leyes en las que confiar y la gente estaba viviendo en campos dispersos en todo el mundo. Jensen era miembro y el líder no oficial de uno de estos campos, escondido en un bunker subterráneo por la noche y asaltando la desolada ciudad durante el día. Jared encontró su camino hacia el variopinto grupo de sobrevivientes y todos ellos lucharan por encontrar su lugar en un mundo, que no es nada de lo que alguna vez conocieron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Fell in Love in a Hopeless Place](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27892) by Nightrider101. 



 

**PERSONAJES**

****

_Las máquinas fueron construidas para tomar el lugar de los soldados humanos, para proteger las vidas humanas. Fuerza de Defensa de Inteligencia Artificial o AIDF. Los que trabajaron en el programa les llamaron AID para facilitar la pronunciación y porque así fue como los percibieron. Al borde de la tercera guerra mundial, los Estados Unidos consiguieron esta tecnología y las principales potencias del mundo no se quedaron atrás. China, Alemania, Inglaterra y otros siguieron su ejemplo. La guerra fue sangrienta y desastrosa y en poco tiempo, las máquinas encontraron mejores objetivos. Nadie sabe por qué las máquinas se volvieron contra sus creadores humanos. Los principales recursos de comunicación e infraestructura fueron eliminados con rapidez y las personas quedaron aisladas, esperando que sus gobiernos enviaran ayuda y soldados para protegerlos. Esperaron en vano._

__

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

-“¡Cúbranse!”

 

\- “¡Mierda! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo!

 

Jensen se lanzó sobre sus rodillas, sus ojos parpadeando contra el polvo mientras escaneaba los escombros en busca de sus amigos.

 

Chris saltó sobre la duna y se arrojó a su lado.

 

-“¿Dónde diablos está Chad?”- siseó Jensen, sus ojos buscando en el paisaje desértico. Cuando Chris abrió la boca para responder, Jensen sacudió la cabeza una vez y sujetó la parte frontal de la camisa de Chris, empujándolo debajo de la cresta arenosa. El chirrido del metal rozando contra el metal y los pasosresonaban alrededor de ellos.

 

Jensen cerró los ojos y esperó, los oídos centrados en el sonido de la maquina al pasar, buscando a cualquier humano sobreviviente. Contó en su cabeza- _uno, dos, tres_. La máquina se detuvo, las pisadas cesaron y Jensen siguió contando, sabiendo que si aún continuaban respirando era porque no habían sido descubiertos.

 

Escuchó el cambio en la respiración de Chris, la ligera respiración entrecortada significaba que estaba pensando en hacer algo estúpido. Jensen enroscó su mano alrededor de su antebrazo, apretándole dolorosamente fuerte.

 

Chris estrechó los ojos, parpadeando y la silenciosa pregunta fue planteada: _¿Chad?_

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza, de nuevo. Él estaba afuera, en alguna parte, probablemente escondido entre las ruinas olvidadas, justo igual que ellos y cuando Jensen pusiera sus manos sobre ese delgaducho bastardo, iba a decirle que significaba exactamente, permanezcan juntos. En vívidos detalles gráficos. Podría incluso hacerle algún dibujo esta vez. Tal vez así, finalmente lo entendería.

 

Su pulso se aceleró, pero su respiración era moderada y silenciosa. No se había acostumbrado a esto y dudaba hacerlo algún día, pero se había ajustado. Todos lo habían hecho, porque ésta era su vida ahora. Lo que ellos eran no es lo que son y las vidas que solían llevar se perdieron a favor de una guerra mecánica que no desearon y no tenían esperanzas de ganar.

 

Chris no expresó su consentimiento tanto como se relajó contra el agarre de Jensen, un silencioso resoplido de reconocimiento. Jensen aflojó su agarre, las yemas de sus dedos descansando contra la carne y musculo, en un gentil recordatorio.

 

Los pesados pasos se reanudaron, mientras la máquina se alejaba con un ruido sordo, continuamente escaneando el lugar por algún signo de vida humana que destruir. Ellos permanecieron boca abajo, ocultos por el bloqueó. Jensen implementó la regla de los 10 minutos hace seis meses: esperar diez minutos después de que escuches el último sonido antes de moverte, porque esos bastardos eran inteligentes y se volvían más inteligentes cada día.

 

Los ojos de Jensen se movieron sobre el reloj de cuero en su muñeca, contando silenciosamente los minutos hasta que pudieran moverse de nuevo, hasta que pudieran intentar encontrar a Chad. Chris se removió impaciente y mantuvo sujeta la muñeca de Jensen para verificar el tiempo. Su mano se alejó del brazo de Chris a los doce minutos, no podían ser demasiado cuidadosos. Jensen se levantó sobre sus rodillas, los ojos inmediatamente rastreando las huellas profundas sobre la tierra polvorienta. La máquina se había ido, desapareciendo en el horizonte decolorado por el sol.

 

Chris se puso de pie a su lado, gruñendo por lo bajo sobre ser demasiado viejo para esta mierda. Era un familiar mantra entre ellos y Jensen no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara en los bordes.

 

-“No grites”- dijo en voz baja

 

Chris se le quedó mirando- “No soy un completo idiota”

 

Asintió porque sabía que Chris ha estado peleando para permanecer con vida el mismo tiempo que él, pero no podía evitar decirlo, hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo. Era una cortesía y una lealtad que siempre era retornada.

 

-“Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los vimos por estos lugares”- reflexionó Chris cuando comenzaron a caminar en círculos cada vez más amplios, buscando a Chad.

 

Jensen suspiró, secando el sudor de su frente- “Saben que estamos aquí afuera. Van a seguir viniendo”

 

-“Hasta que nos encuentren”- terminó Chris

 

-“Todavía no lo han hecho”- respondió Jensen. No era una persona positiva por naturaleza, prefería honestidad y realismo por encima de los arcoíris y fantasías que ya no existían.

 

-“Entonces, ¿qué estás planeando?”- preguntó Chris casualmente. Estaba continuando la conversación para llenar el vacío del silencio con palabras, porque eso era mejor que considerar dónde había terminado su obstinado amigo.

 

Jensen le miró de lado- “¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy planeando algo?”

 

Chris resopló, los labios curvados en una sonrisa- “Porque te conozco, _Jenny Bean_ y si algo sé es que ya estas pensando cuál será nuestro siguiente paso”

 

-“Si _Jenny Bean_ , ¿cuál es el plan?”- preguntó una voz burlona.

 

Chris y Jensen se giraron y Chad estaba de pie a menos de diez pies de ellos, tratando de sacudirse la arena y suciedad de sus vaqueros.

 

-“Te he dicho que no me llames así”- gruñó Jensen. Había molestia en sus palabras, con un pesado significado que no tenía nada que ver con el apodo que desprecia.

 

Chris se alejó de él, su rostro esbozando una sonrisa y palmeó la espalda de Chad antes de deslizar sus dedos hasta el hombro, apretándole- “Estábamos buscándote”

 

Chad alzó el pulgar sobre su hombro- “¿Revisaste la zanja donde estaba encogido de miedo como una perra en una esquina?”

 

-“Prefiero el termino retirada estratégica”- respondió Chris.

 

Chad sonrió- “No había nada estratégico en ello. Estuvimos a punto de ser tostados. Hablando de tostadas, ¿cómo demonios lo oíste venir, Jensen? Estaba a media milla de distancia”

 

Jensen arqueó una ceja- “¿Qué tiene que ver con una tostada?”

 

Chad se encogió de hombros- “Tenía sentido en mi cabeza”

 

-“Hay algo más a lo que puedes dar sentido en tu cabeza: cuando digo permanezcan juntos, quiero decir permanezcan juntos. Deberías estar sobre nuestros culos, hombre. Quiero que seas capaz de decirme lo que Chris cenó por los gases que salgan de su gran culo”

 

Chad tomó una respiración profunda, el ceño fruncido en concentración. “Cenó la penosa excusa de chili de Danneel”

 

-“Fue algo vegetariano. No puedes esperar que sea así de bueno”- Chris respondió.

 

Jensen entornó los ojos. Sabe que la gente hace bromas para sobrellevar la situación. Dios sabe que este pobre sustituto de vida que tenían, había destruido a mucho mejores hombres, pero eso no significaba que él quisiera perder a uno de ellos- “Hablo en serio”

 

-“Creo que tenía algún tipo de producto de trigo. Supongo que pasara como un rollo, pero ¿quién sabe, en realidad?”- Chad le guiñó el ojo a Chris, quien no le devolvió la sonrisa, limitándose a echar un vistazo a Jensen como diciendo _no está bromeando_.

 

-“¿Sabes qué? Como sea. No me respondas. Haz lo que carajos quieras”- Jensen giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al Jeep. Su excursión de una milla había terminado y el sol se sumergía peligrosamente en el horizonte. Sus oportunidades de encontrar una maquina eran malas durante el día, pero sus posibilidades de sobrevivir a encontrarse con una al anochecer eran similares a las de Danneel de cocinar algo que sea realmente comestible.

 

Escuchó voces apagadas detrás de él, pero no ralentizó el paso, las largas piernas devorando el polvo y la tierra resquebrajada con pasos rápidos y ágiles.

 

Chad imitó su paso detrás de él- “Encima de tu culo”- dijo en voz baja- “Lo tengo”

 

-“No tiene que ser mi culo”- murmuró Jensen, aceptando la admisión como lo que era. Mensaje enviado y recibido. Ya estaba siendo olvidado. Rencores y resentimientos no tenían cabida en este mundo, donde la continua sobrevivencia era el principal y único objetivo. Las transgresiones reales o imaginarias, eran perdonadas y olvidadas tan pronto como ocurrían.

 

-“¡Pero tienes un buen culo, _Jenny Bean_!”- Chris se río, apareciendo a su lado derecho- “Si yo tuviera que elegir un culo de nuestro grupo y no pudiera escoger a una de las chicas, Tendría que ir con…”

 

-“Puedes parar ahora”- interrumpió Jensen, pasando la mano sobre su rostro.

 

-“Pero tu culo, merece todo…”- Jensen le empujó y sonrió cuando Chris trastabilló y optó por comenzar a maldecir en lugar de continuar con su tributo al culo de Jensen.

 

El Jeep fue una bendita visión cuando retomaron el paso a un trote suave. Chad y Chris llevaban la conversación, discutiendo sobre las maquinas y los remanentes de la guerra, mientras Jensen encendía el motor y seguía un diferente camino para volver al campamento.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Chad y Chris saltaron de la parte trasera del Jeep y Jensen aparcó bajo una densa maleza. Se deslizó por la parte de atrás y cubrieron el jeep con ramas y hojas. Si una maquina se acercaba este camuflaje improvisado sería suficiente para evitar la destrucción de uno de sus pocos vehículos de trabajo, pero entonces, si una maquina estuviera así de cerca al campamento, un vehículo destruido sería la menor de sus preocupaciones. Han tenido suerte hasta ahora y es suficiente protección frente a una mirada superficial a la distancia.

 

Jensen miro al horizonte, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad, como si de alguna manera fuera agudizar su visión. Una solitaria lechuza ululó en la distancia y después todo quedó en silencio. Jensen asintió a Chris, quien llevó los dedos a sus labios y silbó una vez. La tierra volvió a la vida a su alrededor, como cubiertas moviéndose y la gente se levantó del suelo igual que zombis de una tumba.

 

Jensen se inclinó hacia atrás, los dedos presionados contra su espalda baja y espero el pop de sus músculos aflojándose. Se dirigió a su bunker y dejo las explicaciones a Chris y Chad- otro viaje para conseguir suplementos arruinado. Ya estaba haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, el flujo constante de números que calculaban sus provisiones y comida almacenada con cuánta gente tenían en el campamento. Se defenderían con ello pero ¿por cuánto tiempo? Tenían el tiempo prestado.

 

Había un rostro que no reconoció a su paso, una joven mujer con un niño aferrado a su cuello. El niño era pequeño, quizás tres o cuatro años, parecía que se había perdido unas cuantas comidas y escondió su rostro en el hombro de la mujer cuando paso a su lado. No asumió que era su madre. Dejo de hacer esas suposiciones hace tres años, cuando todo lo que sabía quedó patas arriba, cuando comenzó la guerra que incendió el mundo de un extremo del planeta al otro.

 

Empujó la cubierta de metal hacia un lado y se deslizó por la escalera de su bunker, enterrado a dos metros de la superficie. Jensen sabía que era el más afortunado, porque era una de las dos personas que tenía algún tipo de instalación de ducha, incluso si era solo un compartimento de concreto donde colgaba una bolsa de agua. Pensaba que esa era la ventaja de encontrar este lugar, por ser quien quemó el cuerpo destrozado del anterior propietario en un funeral improvisado.

 

Jensen se quitó la ropa y la dejó esparcida por el suelo mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño compartimento de la ducha. Quitó el tapón de la tubería y vertió el agua fría sobre su cuerpo, suficiente para mojarse antes de agarrar el jabón y tallar la suciedad. Estaba en piloto automático planificando la salida para buscar provisiones de mañana. Iba directo a la ciudad, un cascaron vacío de lo que antes fuera. Necesitaban combustible, suministros médicos si lograban encontrar algunos y cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir.

 

Por mucho que quisiera ir tras esa máquina, sabe que son soldados construidos para la destrucción, para la guerra. Jensen solo quería sobrevivir. Su estomago rugió cuando enjuagaba su cuerpo. Dos comidas al día- eso es lo que tenían permitido. Lo que sus provisiones de alimento permitían. Los niños eran la excepción y había un entendimiento tácito para mirar hacia otro lado si un niño tomaba un bocado fuera del horario.

 

Lo remanentes del agua se deslizaron por el desagüe, sacó una toalla gruesa del anaquel y secó su cuerpo. Los vaqueros que se puso tenían más agujeros que tela, pero seguían siendo sus favoritos, suaves, a medida y cómodos. Con pesar le dio un vistazo a su cama, mientras comenzaba a subir por la escalera. Tenía una expedición que planear antes de tener algún descanso esta noche.

 

La tienda de comida estaba llena, quince personas o menos estaban reunidas alrededor hablando tranquilamente. Chad reía a carcajadas mientras empujaba a Mike y Chris robaba frijoles del plato de Danneel. Había cierta familiaridad en esto que Jensen encontraba tranquilizadora, aunque ni muerto lo diría en voz alta. O nunca oiría el final de esto.

 

Se aproximó a la tienda y miró en la olla de comida a fuego lento. Adivinó que era algún tipo de sopa de frijoles. Cada vez que Mike cocinaba terminaba siendo algún tipo de sopa. Supuso que Mike lanzaba ahí todo lo que podía encontrar y lo llamaba así. Usualmente había una sorpresa en alguna parte del título.

 

-“Jensen, que agradable que te unas a nosotros”- dijo Mike, mientras agarraba la cuchara y servía algo de sopa en un tazón. La conversación cesó mientras Jensen le miraba con cautela.

 

Dijo lo mismo que decía siempre, sin importar quien cocinaba- “Se ve bien. Gracias por hacer la cena”- mantuvo su cabeza baja y comenzó a dirigirse a la sala de guerra. Odiaba ese nombre. Era algo de Chris que tuvo éxito y ahora lo estaba diciendo en su cabeza.

 

-“Puedes unirte, ya sabes”- dijo Chris en voz baja, apareciendo a su lado de la nada. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que su amigo sacó a relucir esta manzana de la discordia, pero la respuesta de Jensen era tan firme como siempre había sido”

 

-“No puedo”

 

-“Tenemos un par de recién llegados. Seria agradable que dijeras hola”- dijo Chris. Su voz era tranquila y casual, pero Jensen había sido capaz de leerle por años.

 

-“No necesito una persona para relaciones públicas”- gruñó Jensen. Lo que quería decir _¿a quién le importa una mierda si digo hola?_ Se detuvo para tomar dos cucharadas de sopa y casi se ahoga con un tallo de frijol. Se estremeció y vio la siguiente cucharada. Pensándolo bien, no estaba tan hambriento como pensó al principio.

 

-“Solo ven a decir hola”- repitió Chris- “Te llevara dos segundos”

 

Jensen suspiró y se sintió ceder casi de inmediato. Chris también lo sabía, porque su boca se retorció en esa sonrisita cómplice que Jensen odiaba. Siguió a Chris de vuelta al grupo y la gente se movió a un lado para darle espacio.

 

-“Entonces”- comenzó Chris, señalando a una pequeña mujer joven- “Está es Alice y el pequeño hombrecito de aquí es James”- James levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a Jensen a los ojos y luego al tazón en las manos de Jensen.

 

-“Encantado de conocerlos. A ambos”- dijo Jensen. Odiaba cuando Chris le obligaba a hacer mierdas como esta. Después de todo él no era del comité de bienvenida al campamento. No era antisocial, solo tenía otras cosas que hacer, como averiguar la forma de permanecer con vida en un mundo donde las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

 

-“Vamos a ganarnos nuestro sustento”- dijo Alice sin querer, observando a Jensen cuidadosamente como si sus opiniones contaran, como si su palabra tuviera peso- “Te lo prometo, vamos a ganarnos nuestro sustento. Cocinaré, limpiaré y puedo…”

 

-“Hey, está bien”- dijo Jensen tranquilamente,  repentinamente, queriendo calmarla- “Está bien. Ustedes son bienvenidos aquí”- sabe que su política de puertas abiertas no es la norma. Los asentamientos estaban dispersos y los recursos eran escasos. La mayoría de la gente le daría un vistazo a Alice y a James y verían dos bocas más que alimentar, responsabilidades en un mundo en el que nada podía ser dado por sentado. El día que Jensen mirase a personas inocentes y vea eso, iba a dejar de luchar por completo, porque ya no tendría sentido.

 

Alice le miró con curiosidad, como si estuviese tratando de averiguar si era real o no.

 

Jensen se aclaró la garganta y asentó el tazón en frente de James- “No tengo hambre”- dijo débilmente cuando Alice levantó la mirada con los ojos abiertos e interrogantes- “Así que, um… si”- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente, sintiendo los ojos inquisitivo que miraban a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Sus mejillas se calentaron y giró sobre sus talones, comenzando a alejarse para no tener que ver esa sonrisa conocedora, que sabía, Chris tenía en el rostro. De todas maneras, era culpa de Chris. Él no sabía que decirle a la gente nueva y con más y más llegando cada semana, pensó que debería resolverlo. O encontrar nuevos sitios para esconderse.

 

Nadie le llamó de vuelta al grupo y no se sorprendió. Eso era lo más social que había sido en un mes. La sala de guerra estaba oscura cuando removió la escotilla y subió por la escalera. Era la habitación más grande en el asentamiento y almacenaba sus mapas y provisiones de alimentos de emergencia. Cuando encontró este sitio, era la habitación en la que dormía. Cuando más gente comenzó a llegar, se mudó a una más pequeña, optando por mantener esta para planeación del grupo o lo que fuera. La última cosa que quería era que la gente pensara que él manejaba las cosas por aquí. Era un razonamiento infantil: la persona con la habitación más grande tenía la mayor autoridad y él no era de dar falsas expectativas. En lo que se refiere a Jensen, si contribuyes de alguna manera, puedes quedarte. Aunque podía toparse con alguna persona que no quisiera ayudar, porque al final, todo se reducía a sobrevivir y eran más fuertes en grupo.

 

La guerra sacó lo peor de algunas personas y los mejor de otras. Las pequeñas diferencias se hicieron a un lado a favor de un objetivo en común: la supervivencia. La mayoría de los esfuerzos fueron en vano, las maquinas eran demasiado fuertes, demasiado rápidas, armadas con artefactos destinadas a poner de rodillas a una nación. Los Estados Unidos se derrumbaron y se asumió que otras naciones tuvieron destinos similares, aunque las noticias dejaron de emitirse después de que empezó la guerra. Las Telecomunicaciones fue lo primero que se perdió- torres de telefonía celular, estaciones de radiodifusión y los principales servidores. La gente estaba aislada, las familias fueron separadas y cualquier esperanza de algún tipo de intervención por parte del gobierno murió rápidamente.

 

Jensen sacó los planos de la ciudad de Phoenix y los extendió sobre la mesa, los días de los GPS y rastreos satelitales se habían ido. Habían intentado en una expedición a la ciudad hace cinco meses y fueron obligados a cerrarse en banda, rápido. Las maquinas aún estaban en la ciudad, en gran número. Y en ese momento, todavía había gente a quien cazar.

 

Sacó el libro del sistema escolar público para leer las estadísticas de las escuelas, tratando de encontrar aquella que, esperanzadoramente, les diera los mejores resultados. Sus dedos se movieron sobre el mapa, trazando la manera más fácil y rápida de salir. Después lo comparó con el sistema de alcantarillado, solo en caso de que tuvieran algún problema, tomó un par de notas en la libreta que siempre mantenía a mano.

 

La escotilla se abrió y Danneel bajo las escaleras usando una mano, la otra pegada a su estomago. No le sorprendió ver a Chris, Chad y Mike siguiéndola.

 

Danneel extendió la mano, ofreciéndole dos piezas de pan, con algún tipo de mermelada de fruta en él y Jensen no preguntó de dónde la obtuvo- “Aquí”

 

Había una regla generalmente aceptada de que si no comiste durante la hora de comida, entonces no comías. Era más sencillo mantener el control de los alimentos de esa manera. Jensen se negaba a mantener cerrado el almacén de alimentos, a pesar de que Chris gruñía que probablemente debería hacerlo. Si alguien estaba hambriento, él no iba a negarles algo de comida.

 

Jensen miró lo que le ofrecía- “No tenías que…”

 

-“Si, ya sé que no. De todas formas, cállate y cómelo”- respondió Danneel, levantando una ceja cuando pensó que se rehusaría.

 

Tomó el pan de su mano y le dirigió una media sonrisa en agradecimiento antes de poner la orilla de una pieza de pan en su boca e inclinarse de nuevo sobre el mapa. Mascaba, tragaba y repetía la acción, sus ojos rastreando los detalles, la mente a mil por hora mientras hacía anotaciones en su libreta- _la 75 nos lleva al Boulevard Martin Luther King_ \- _Paso elevado._

 

-“¿Vas a darnos alguna pista?”- preguntó Chris, inclinándose al otro lado de la mesa, los ojos siguiendo el movimiento de los dedos de Jensen sobre el papel gastado.

 

-“Expedición para provisiones”- dijo Jensen después de tragar.

 

Chris se enderezó y se frotó la barbilla, pensativo- “No es que este dudando de ti, ni nada, pero eso se parece mucho a la ciudad”

 

Jensen asintió- “Eso es porque lo es”

 

-“¿La ciudad?”- preguntó Chad, repentinamente mucho más interesado en la conversación- “Tal vez pueda encontrar algunas baterías. Daría un riñón por ser capaz de escuchar esos CD’s que encontré”

 

Mike sonrió- “Sería agradable finalmente escuchar todos esos CD’s que has estado almacenando”

 

Jensen podía sentir el recelo de Chris. Era palpable en el aire.

 

-“¿No recuerdas la última vez que lo intentamos? Casi no volvimos”

 

Jensen lo recordaba. Recordaba todo sobre ese día, porque uno de ellos no volvió. Recordaba a Cindy alejándose del grupo y gritarle que se quedara cerca. No pudo llegar a ella a tiempo y sus gritos rasgaron la noche cuando la maquina destripó su cuerpo justo enfrente de sus rostros. Recordaba sus manos temblando mientras cosía la herida en el brazo de Chris. Recordaba no hablar durante una semana anhelando una botella de whisky para calmar el dolor en su pecho. Recordaba los rostros pálidos y estoicos de sus amigos cuando se dieron cuenta, una vez más, de que eran vulnerables, que estaban viviendo tiempo prestado.

 

-“Necesitamos suministros”- dijo Jensen, sin levantar la vista del mapa. No quería ver lo que pudiera estar oculto en los ojos de Chris- “Necesitamos gasas, suturas, ungüento, soportes- cosas que no vamos a encontrar en el quinto infierno”

 

-“¿Y crees que los hospitales, lo que quede de ellos, no han sido asaltados, todavía?”- preguntó Mike.

 

-”No iremos a los hospitales”

 

La habitación quedó en silencio y Chad se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas- “De acuerdo, voy a caer. ¿A dónde vamos?”

 

-“La oficina del médico forense”

 

-“Eso es alentador”- murmuró Mike.

 

Jensen señaló el mapa- “Hay un Instituto a una cuadra. También veremos lo que tienen ahí”- Era probable que la mayoría de las cosas en la escuela hayan sido tomadas, pero valía la pena mirar.

 

-“¿Y tienes alguna manera de llegar hasta ahí?”- preguntó Chris.

 

Jensen se acercó más, destacando su camino para entrar, las carreteras y posibles rutas de escape, si las cosas se ponían difíciles. Les mostró el camino de salida, que hacer si se separaban y todos los lugares para esconderse dentro del área, si no podían volver a los vehículos.

 

Cuando Jensen hizo una pausa, esperando sus preguntas, se metió el último pedazo de pan a su boca. Estaba acostumbrado a comer la mitad de lo que antes comía, pero la mermelada era dulce y azucarado en su lengua. Ahora comía porque tenía que hacerlo, era una tarea como cualquier otra, una tarea necesaria para sobrevivir, pero esto realmente era bueno y lamió la mermelada roja de la punta de sus dedos, apenas suprimiendo un gemido de satisfacción al sentir el sabor dulce.

 

Mike se aclaró la garganta- “Dos cosas: ¿Duermes con los jodidos mapas? ¿Cómo diablos planeaste está mierda? Y en segundo lugar, tenemos que encontrar más mermelada”

 

-“Esas fueron tres cosas”- señaló Chad.

 

Jensen rió y esperó ver si alguien iba a preguntar algo referente a lo que intentarían mañana. Cuando nadie habló, terminó de la misma manera de siempre- “Miren, esto va a ser peligroso”

 

-“Salir de la cama por la mañana es jodidamente peligroso”- dijo Mike.

 

-“No estoy esperando que ninguno de ustedes vaya. Si se presentan mañana, grandioso y si no lo hacen, sin resentimientos. No hay expectativas y nadie le debe a mi o alguien más una maldita cosa”-  cuando nadie respondió, Jensen finalizó- “Voy a salir a las ocho”

 

Chad gruñó- “¿Has oído hablar del medio día? Pensé que no eras una persona madrugadora”

 

-“Lo hago simplemente para cabrearte. Eso hace que salir de la cama en la mañana valga la pena”- dijo Jensen con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

 

-“Idiota”- murmuró Chad mientras caminaba hacia la escalera- “Me voy directo a la cama o ustedes nunca me verán en la mañana”

 

Mike estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza- “Si, también yo”- palmeó a Chris en la espalda y pasó junto a Danneel para besar su mejilla.

 

Danneel lanzó una mirada entre Chris y Jensen- “Supongo que esa es mi línea. No se queden levantados hasta muy tarde”- le sonrió a Chris y se apoyo en el costado de Jensen por un segundo, en un perezoso medio abrazo.

 

Jensen esperó algunos segundos después de que se cerró la escotilla para hablar- “No tienes que venir”

 

Chris resopló- “Como el infierno que no. Sabes que voy a ir”

 

-“No espero que lo hagas”- Cindy era cercana a Chris. Jensen nunca preguntó, pero la vio salir de su habitación más de una vez por la mañana, cuando Jensen estaba dirigiéndose a su cama. Ella era especial para él y era en un sentido diferente a solo el codependiente _nos necesitamos el uno al otro para sobrevivir_.

 

-“Sé que no. Solo quiero asegurarme que puedes con esto. La última vez no fue tu culpa, nada de la jodida mierda que pasa aquí es tu culpa”

 

Jensen abrió la boca para decirle a Chris que lo sabía, racionalmente, sabía       que no era responsable por Cindy o cualquier otra persona que decidiera vivir aquí, pero Chris levantó la mano, antes de que pueda decir una palabra.

 

-“Ella se apartó del grupo, no se quedó con nosotros, ni se ajustó al plan y por eso es que…”

 

-“No quiero hablar de ello”- Jensen sabía lo que sucedió. Estuvo ahí.

 

-“Solo digo que mañana te necesitamos ahí, Jensen. Completamente ahí y no en tu cabeza, reviviendo lo que sucedió en el pasado”- Jensen ya había recreado los finales posibles para esta conversación, pero la verdad es que Chris le lanzó una curva, porque esto no lo vio venir. Chris golpeó la mesa una vez, llamando la atención de Jensen- “Así que, supongo que la pregunta es ¿ _estás_ listo para esto?”

 

Incluso si no estaba listo, eso no importaba. Hay cosas que necesitan para el campamento y si van a continuar sobreviviendo en algún tipo de existencia, él tiene que estar listo.

 

-“Lo he estado planeando por un tiempo. Estaré bien”- dijo.

 

Chris sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, Jensen trato de averiguar que había dicho mal. Chris estaba acostumbrado a traducir sus mierdas- “Eso no fue lo que pregunté”

 

-“Ya deberías saber que estoy bien. Siempre estoy bien”

 

-“Lo que dejas ver a las personas y lo que es en realidad, son dos cosas enteramente diferentes”

 

Jensen gruñó y paso los dedos sobre sus parpados- “Tío ¿en serio? ¿Quién coño eres ahora, Yoda? Dime que no vamos por ahí”

 

Chris le palmeó en el hombro, los dedos apretándole cuando pasó, obviamente, compadeciéndose de él mientras se dirigía a la salida- “Duerme un poco”

 

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa, como gesto de agradecimiento- “Si, tú también”

 

Después de que la escotilla se cerró, los ojos de Jensen se posaron en el mapa. Repasando todo una vez más, para asegurarse.

 

Pasaron otras cuatro horas antes de que encontrara su camino a la cama.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

Jensen se colgó la bolsa de viaje al hombre y se dirigió al Jeep. El sol comenzaba a alzarse, ahuyentando las sombras con una cálida luz. La gentes se arremolinaba a su alrededor, limpiando los restos del desayuno antes de dirigirse a los campos para revisar los cultivos. Jensen tomó nota mental de intentar llegar a los campos mañana. Amy le saludo con la mano y él le dio una media sonrisa que sabía no podía ver. Tal vez puedan encontrar algunos lentes mientras estaban fuera. Todos los pares que había traído antes, no se acercaban a su prescripción.

 

Chris se inclinó contra el lado del auto, los dedos colgando libremente de la presilla de sus vaqueros mientras le observaba aproximarse- “¿Dormiste algo?”

 

Jensen gruñó y deslizó sus gafas de sol para cubrir sus ojos. Lo último que necesitaba era que la gente hiciera preguntas.

 

Chris asintió con complicidad- “Si, eso fue lo que pensé”

 

-“¿De qué te estás quejando esta mañana?”- preguntó Mike, cuando pasó al otro lado.

 

-“Lo de siempre”- respondió Chris.

 

Mike elevó un dedo en dirección de Jensen- “¿Ahora qué hiciste?

 

Jensen no respondió. Subiéndose al jeep y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, esperando acabar con la conversación antes de que los chicos decidieran tener otra sesión de equipo. Chris trepó al lado opuesto y Jensen le pasó la siempre presente libreta.

 

Chad trotó y jalo a Mike del hombro- “Vas con Danneel”

 

-“¿Por qué?”

 

Chad se encogió de hombros- “Aparentemente ya he conseguido cabrearla esta mañana”

 

Chris se movió para poder verle por sobre su hombro- “¿Qué le hiciste?”

 

-“¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser mi culpa?”

 

-“Porque generalmente lo es”- respondió Mike, palmeando el hombro de Chad mientras corría para alejarse- “No te preocupes. Yo me encargo”

 

Jensen esperó que Mike llegara a la camioneta antes de retroceder lentamente en el Jeep, debido a que el par de niños que corrían en el campo no escuchaban una mierda. Chris y Chad se despidieron de los espectadores que habían acudido a despedirlos, pero Jensen mantuvo su mente en los kilómetros interminables de desierto frente a ellos. Los frenos de la Van rechinaron cuando Danneel y Mike salieron detrás de ellos.

 

No había nadie en la carretera cuando giraron hacia la autopista polvorienta. No era la misma conmoción que alguna vez fue. Los autos se volvieron cada vez menos frecuentes con el paso del tiempo y ahora sería una sorpresa ver otro vehículo por aquí.

 

-“Sería agradable poder quejarse del trafico otra vez”- reflexionó Chris en voz baja.

 

Jensen le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Ellos no hablaban sobre eso, al menos él no. El pasado era el pasado y esto era su futuro. Prefería no centrarse en un mundo que nunca tendrán de nuevo. La nostalgia no tiene sentido y andar por la senda de los recuerdos solamente le distraerá del presente, de lo que tiene que hacer ahora.

 

Chad rió desde el asiento de atrás- “Hombre, solía llevarme una hora recorrer tres millas. La hora pico en el tránsito de LA, nunca pensé que extrañaría esa mierda”

Chris dejó caer el brazo detrás del asiento de Jensen, descansando su mano contra la parte posterior del reposacabezas- “Por lo menos había muchos placeres para la vista con que mantenerte ocupado”

 

-“Si, eso es algo que echo de menos ahora. Mujeres hermosas hasta donde alcances a ver. Era el cielo”

 

-“Ahora ve, es ahí donde te equivocas”- respondió Chris- “Las chicas de campo superan a las de ciudad cualquier día. Pantalones y botas vaqueras… eso es todo”

 

Chad negó con la cabeza- “Sin clase, hombre. Sin clase”

 

Chris tocó la parte de atrás del asiento de Jensen- “¿Qué hay de ti?”

 

Jensen miraba la estrecha y vacía carretera al frente, a las casa quemadas y paisaje yermo- “La radio”

 

-“¿Cómo escogiste la radio entre chicas de campo o de ciudad?”- preguntó Chad.

 

-“Extraño la radio porque podría encenderla y ahogar sus voces”- dijo Jensen.

 

-“No tienes que ser un idiota al respecto”- murmuró Chad mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y miraba a la nada.

 

Sin tener que voltear la cabeza, Jensen sabía que Chris le estaba mirando. No sabía si con comprensión o desilusión. Se imagina que será una combinación de ambos. Lo dejó estar, apiñándolo en el fondo de su mente, donde ponía todo lo demás por lo que debería sentirse mal, pero no tenía tiempo o ganas de hacerlo, al menos no en ese momento. Si salían vivos e intactos del viaje, lo consideraría más tarde.

 

La ciudad apareció tras la colina. Edificios enormes asomándose en la distancia, cascarones de su antigua gloria, mientras se deterioraban y desmoronaban, monumentos olvidados a la aptitud humana. Chris tenía la mirada fija hacia adelante, los ojos siguiendo la carretera y nada más. No había nada que ninguno de ellos quisiera o necesitara ver más allá de la carretera.

 

-“Jesús”- murmuró Chad, Jensen lanzó una mirada a Chad por el retrovisor, quien estaba mirando sin parpadear un vecindario aniquilado, los ojos muy abiertos.

 

-“No mires”- ordenó Jensen, los dedos sujetando el volante tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Cuando Chad no apartó la mirada, el color drenándose lentamente de su rostro, Jensen se echó hacia atrás y agarró su rodilla, los dedos luchando por conseguir sujetarle en el incomodo ángulo- “Hey, no mires. Solo… no lo hagas”

 

Cuando Chad no pudo apartar los ojos, Jensen se aclaró la garganta y dijo. “Chicas de campo. O chicos. Nunca tuve preferencia”

 

Chris tosió a su lado, los ojos entrecerrados como si dijera _¿a qué demonios estás jugando? ¡¿Vas a hacer esto ahora?!”_

 

La boca de Chad se cerró de golpe y miro a Jensen a los ojos por el espejo- “¿Chicos de campo? _¿En serio?_ No sabía eso de ti. Huh…”- su mirada cayó sobre el brazo de Jensen que retorcía su espalda, lo dedos sujetando su rodilla y su boca se torció maliciosamente.

 

La mano de Jensen se alejó y regresó al volante- “Confía en mí, tú no”

 

-“No actúes como si no quisiera un pedazo de esto”- dijo Chad demasiado alegre mientras frotaba sus uñas contra su inflado pecho.

 

Chris rió entre dientes a su lado y el alivio se mezclo con la diversión cuando dijo- “Creo que has creado un monstruo”

 

-“ _Cualquiera_ , excepto tú”

 

-“No lo odies, hombre. Yo tampoco sería capaz de resistirme a mí mismo”- dijo Chad. Jensen rodó los ojos y regresó la mirada a la carretera ahora que un poco de color había regresado a las mejillas de Chad.

 

-“La próxima salida es la nuestra”- dijo Jensen contando las rampas de salida porque no había garantías de que quedara algún señalamiento en la carretera.

 

Condujeron por las calles vacías, navegando con cuidado alrededor de los autos rotos y escombros que cubrían el camino. La secundaria Pinnacle estaba a su izquierda y Jensen viró el Jeep a la parte trasera mientras Danneel pasaba a su izquierda, conduciendo hacia la otra entrada. La mayoría de las ventanas estaban rotas, los vidrios esparcidos en el estacionamiento y sobre los crecidos macizos de flores.

 

Jensen aparcó y salió del vehículo- “Intentaré encontrar la enfermería”

 

-“Siempre me gustaron la mujeres con uniforme”- dijo Chad. Jensen sacudió la cabeza y se movió para que ellos le sigan.

 

Chris se quedó atrás y sujetó a Chad del hombro cuando pasó.

 

Chad miró la mano en su hombro- “¿Qué?”

 

-“Veré como un favor personal si no dices ni una palabra de lo que Jensen dijo en el auto a alguien más”

 

Los ojos de Chad se abrieron con sorpresa- “¿Hablaba en serio? ¿De verdad?”- cuando el agarre de Chris se estrechó sobre su bíceps, Chad se sacudió su mano- “Pensé que solo estaba soltando mierdas locas para hacerme sentir mejor”

 

-“¿Y si no lo era?”- exigió Chris, la voz baja, un desafío envolviendo sus palabras.

 

-“Esta bien”- dijo Chad, encogiéndose de hombros. “Soy de Los Ángeles, ¿recuerdas? He visto de todo”

 

Chris bloqueó su camino cuando intentó seguir a Jensen al interior de la escuela- “¿No vas a decir nada?”

 

-“No, hombre, No diré nada”- levantó la mano en una pobre señal de honor de Scout que lucía más parecida a un saludo Vulcano de Star trek- “De todos modos, no es como si hubiese mirado más de dos veces a alguien antes. Él tendría a la mitad del campamento a sus pies si tan siquiera mostrara el más ligero interés”

 

Jensen sacó la cabeza por la puerta- “¿Todo bien ahí?”

 

-“Si estamos yendo”- respondió Chris.

 

Jensen les dirigió una mirada incrédula que hizo a Chad mirar hacia otro lado con aire de culpabilidad- “Pues muevan esos culos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer”

 

-“Siempre tan mandón”- murmuró Chad mientras iba detrás de Chris.

 

La escuela era un desorden, sillas volteadas y esparcidas por los pasillos y aulas. La luz del sol brillaba a través de una parte de techo que se había perdido y el aroma a moho era denso en el aire.

 

Jensen trepó por un escritorio que bloqueaba el camino a una de las aulas de ciencia.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- le llamó Chris- “La enfermería probablemente está más cerca de la parte delantera”

 

Jensen hojeó algunos libros de texto, aquellos con menor cantidad de daño por agua, sus ojos escaneando las paginas rápidamente.

 

-“Un poco tarde para una lección de ciencia, ¿no crees?”- dijo Cris mientras apoyaba el brazo sobre el escritorio.

 

-“Solo…”- cerró el libro, lo agarró con unos cuantos más antes de volver a la puerta, el vidrio crujía bajo sus botas al caminar- “Tenemos niños en el campamento”- dijo simplemente, cuando Chris enarcó una ceja a los libros en sus brazos. Sin hacer comentarios cuando tomó un par más de una clase de Inglés.

 

La mayoría de las cosas que valieran la pena para sobrevivir ya habían sido saqueadas. Mike y Danneel podrían tener mejor suerte en la cafetería, pero Jensen no se había hecho ilusiones. Había unas cuantas herramientas recuperables en el departamento de agricultura y algunos paquetes de semillas a las que les faltaban las etiquetas. Levantó un saco de fertilizante sobre su hombro y lo cargó a la camioneta.

 

Chad tomó una botella de Tylenol caducada y un barato estetoscopio de plástico de la enfermería, mientras Chris exploraba el taller buscando algo de utilidad. Jensen sacó el corta pernos más grande de una caja de herramientas y sonrió cuando tiró del mango separándolo y empujándolo hasta que se cerró con un chasquido.

 

-“¿Quiero saber para que necesitas eso?”- preguntó Chris con curiosidad.

 

-“Probablemente no”

 

Recogieron lo que pudieron y lo acomodaron en la camioneta. Jensen sostenía el corta pernos y lo colocó bajo el asiento del frente en el Jeep antes de ponerse tras el volante.

 

-“No quedaba mucho en la cafetería”- dijo Mike cuando se inclinó contra el costado de la camioneta e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no lucir decepcionado.

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros, porque no estaba sorprendido- “No estaba esperando mucho”- no se trataba de encontrar alimentos. Eso era una solución a corto plazo para un problema de toda la vida. Era sobre encontrar una forma de mantener su existencia.

 

-“Ustedes terminen de cargar todo”- dijo Jensen- “Iré a lado a ver si hay algo que valga la pena”

 

-“A la oficina del médico forense”- dijo Chris directamente

 

-“Eso es espeluznante”- dijo Danneel, frotándose los brazos para combatir el escalofrío.

 

No quedaba mucho que asustara a Jensen. Había visto cosas que nunca esperó ver, todos lo han hecho y se dio por vencido en el terreno moral hace mucho tiempo. Si hay algo que valga la pena se lo robara.

 

-“Iré contigo”- ofreció Chris.

Jensen no estaba de acuerdo- “Esta bien. Básicamente es cruzando la calle”

 

-“¿Dejarías solo a alguno de nosotros?”- preguntó Chris.

 

No lo haría. Esa era la regla numero uno: nunca dejes el campamento solo. Si sales, lo haces en grupo y permaneces con el grupo.

 

-“Practica lo que predicas”- dijo Mike, guiñando un ojo cuando Jensen le mostró el dedo de en medio al pasar a su lado. Él nunca dijo que predicaba con el ejemplo.

 

-“Extraigan algo de combustible de estos autos mientras están parados aquí sin hacer nada”-dijo Chris sobre su hombro mientras subía en el lado del pasajero del Jeep.

 

Jensen condujo hasta Danneel, el codo apoyado sobre la puerta- “Veinte minutos”

 

Ella le dio un descuidado saludo- “A la orden, Capitán”

 

Jensen miró a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, un viejo hábito y prácticamente innecesario, que parecía no poder quitarse.

 

La oficina del médico forense estaba casi intacta: la ventana de la oficina del frente se había perdido, pero el techo parecía estar completo. No era el tipo de sitio que la gente escogería para esconderse, lo cual significaba que había una buena probabilidad de que lo que quedaba no hubiese sido recogido más de cien veces.

 

-“Así que ¿estás esperando algún tipo de regalo por ‘salir del armario’?”- preguntó Chris.

 

La pregunta estaba tan fuera de lugar que Jensen se detuvo y miró a Chris por sobre su hombro, quien pretendió estar interesado en la pintura barata de una isla, colgando en la pared- “¿Perdón?”

 

Chris se frotó la barbilla como si contemplara una fina obra de arte y Jensen resistió la tentación de lanzarle una engrapadora a la cabeza.

 

-“Le dijiste a Chad que eres bi o te van los tío, o lo que sea”

 

-“¿Y?”- soltó Jensen, tratando de averiguar a dónde diablos quería llegar Chris con esa mierda- “¿Honestamente piensas que algo de eso importa ahora?”- cuando Chris frotó el dedo en la barata estructura de madera, Jensen dijo- “¿Quieres darte la vuelta y mirarme? Me rehusó a tener esta conversación con la parte de atrás de tu cabeza gorda”

 

De mala gana, Chris dio la vuelta. No era de los que se retractaba de una confrontación, así que lo que fuera que tenía en mente era más que simple frustración- “¿Tenías que decirle?”

 

-“¿De eso se trata?”- dijo Jensen con brusquedad, levantando los brazos y abriéndolos de par en par- “Eres el único que me dice debo ser más abierto con la gente. Aclara tu jodida mente”

 

-“Supuse que comenzarías con tu color favorito, no ‘hey, por cierto, ¿sabes que me gusta follar con tíos?”

 

Jensen levantó la cabeza de golpe, entrecerrando los ojos- “¿Qué carajos Chris?”

 

Chris suspiró y se pasó una mano sobre su rostro, masajeando sus sienes con el pulgar y la punta de los dedos- “Eso no es lo que quise decir”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza. En realidad, no tenían tiempo para esta pequeña charla de corazón a corazón. De hecho, a Jensen le gustaría programar esta encantadora conversación para algún momento del mes _nunca_ \- “Habla y saquea”- ordenó mientas abría la puerta oscilatoria de la sala de autopsias.

 

Un par de segundos más tarde, Chris le siguió, gruñendo obscenidades por lo bajo. Estaba ordenando sus pensamientos, lo cual era tan impropio de Chris que Jensen casi deseó decirle que esperara hasta regresar al campamento. Entonces podía fingir estar enfermo, desaparecer en su bunker y salir en algún momento de la próxima primavera.

 

-“¿Y si no estaba bien con eso?”- preguntó Chris

 

-“Ahorrártelo”- dijo Jensen. Cuando Chris le miró, se encogió de hombros- “Nunca lo sabrás”- comenzó a leer las etiquetas de las botellas con químicos y deseo haber puesto más atención a sus clases de química en la secundaria en lugar de conseguir una cita con Summer Holland.

 

Chris golpeó su hombro cuando camino a su lado- “¿Vas a responder mi pregunta?”

 

Jensen metió paquetes de agujas esterilizadas de diferentes tamaños en su mochila- “Estaba flipando, Chris. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?”

 

-“Lo que siempre haces, inventar algo”

 

Jensen cerró la bolsa y colocó la correa sobre su hombro- “En realidad te preocupa ¿cierto?”

 

-“Solo no quiero ninguna mierda sobre ti a causa de esto”

 

-“¿Crees que ellos van a echarme?”- peguntó Jensen. No se le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Hubo un tiempo en el que ser gay significaba arriesgar tu trabajo, familia y posiblemente a tus amigos. Si Chad decidía hablar más de la cuenta y decírselo a todos, había la posibilidad de que…

 

Chris cortó sus vagabundeos mentales- “¿De tu propio campamento? Lo dudo”

 

-“No es mi campamento”- respondió Jensen directamente.

 

-“Si, claro. Lo que tú digas”

 

La conversación se calmó mientras rebuscaban por algo que hubiesen pasado por alto. Jensen tomó todas las herramientas de mano que podía llevar, no tenía intención de utilizarlas para lo que fueron hechas originalmente, pero las herramientas bien hechas no tenían precio.

 

-“Simplemente me cogió con la guardia baja”- dijo Chris- “No es que no supiera que eras… lo sea que eres. Obtuve más que un vistazo cuando los pille a ti y a Steve liándose en la parte trasera de mi minivan antes de nuestra presentación en Portland”

 

Jensen se rió ante la obvia incomodidad de su amigo. Seguía sin tener idea de por qué estaban teniendo esta conversación. Su sexualidad, había sido lo último en su mente durante años. No es que no tuviera necesidades- seguía siendo un tío- pero encontrar su siguiente comida y averiguar cómo iban a irrigar sus cultivos, tendía a ser la prioridad en su cabeza.

 

-“No será un problema”- dijo intentando terminar la conversación- “No es que la gente este pateando en mi escotilla para saltar a la cama conmigo”

 

Chris refutó el comentario de Jensen demasiado rápido- “Eso es porque no le das ni la hora a nadie, nunca. Si tan siquiera miraras a alguien dos veces, estarías manteniéndolos lejos con un palo”

 

Jensen gruñó- “Te daré un mil dólares por que lo dejes pasar”

 

Chris sonrió y apoyó la cadera contra un soporte metálico- “Ya hemos pasado por esto. Tu dinero no sirve aquí”- su dinero no servía en ninguna parte. No, a menos que necesites algo con que encender fuego. Era bueno para eso.

 

-“No te veo acostándote con alguien”- eso no era del todo cierto. Había visto a más de una mujer salir del cuarto de Chris temprano en la mañana, pero se rehusaba a mencionarlo. Todos eran adultos y no había nada de malo con buscar **algo de compañerismo d** e vez n cuando

_¿Compañerismo?_ Necesitaba sacar la cabeza de su culo

 

-“No ves todo, Jenny Bean”- respondió Chris, sonriendo como el gato que atrapo al canario.

 

-“Hey Chris, no tengamos esta conversación nunca más ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Jensen.

 

Chris abrió la boca para responder y el frío soporte comenzó a vibrar contra su costado. Una pluma rodó por el piso cuando las profundas vibraciones comenzaron a sacudir el edificio desde los mismos cimientos.

 

-“Mierda”- murmuró Jensen corriendo a la puerta con Chris pisándole los talones. Solo había una cosa que podía sacudir un edificio de esa forma y no era un maldito terremoto.

 

Los neumáticos chirriaron en la distancia y Jensen vio a la camioneta alejándose con la máquina detrás de él. La maquina no era tan rápida, no tenía que serlo. Los laser se encargaban.

-“No traten de dejarlo atrás”- gritó Jensen, a pesar de que ni de broma había una oportunidad de que puedan escucharlo.

 

La puerta del pasajero estaba abierta con Chris a medio camino de entrar cuando ellos salieron quemando llanta del estacionamiento dejando un rastro de goma en el asfalto.

 

-“Es un _Barredor_ ”- gritó Chris por encima del ruido del motor. Los soldados de a pie fueron construidos para el combate, para matanzas de uno a uno. Los _barredores_ eran más altos que aquellos, con mejor equipamiento y construidos para resistir la artillería pesada. Fueron diseñados para hacer el mayor daño en el menor tiempo posible. Para poner a la población de rodillas al destruir la infraestructura.

 

La carretera explotó a la distancia y la camioneta se desvió por una calle lateral. La maquina dio la vuelta, siguiéndoles, sus pesados pasos levantando escombros alrededor de ellos.

 

-“¿Qué estás haciendo?”- gritó Chris, estirando la cabeza para mirar las calles que pasaban a toda velocidad.

 

-“Adelantándonos”- murmuró Jensen.

 

Chris giro sobre sí mismo con los ojos muy abiertos- “¿Qué?”

 

Jensen se encorvó, estrechando los ojos cuando tiró del volante, las llantas chirriaron en protesta al tomar una curva- “Es parte del plan”

 

-“¿Qué jodido plan es este?”- gritó Chris- “¿Dónde diablos estaba cuando planeaste esto?”

 

-“Dormido”- Jensen hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro- “Agarra el cañón de arpón”

 

-“¿Te das cuenta que esto no es Tiburón, cierto? Esa cosa dispara laser de los ojos. ¿Qué crees…?”

-“¡Maldita sea, Chris! ¡Solo hazlo!”- gritó Jensen.

 

Cuando dieron vuelta a la esquina, no vieron la camioneta. Había desechos bloqueando el camino y Jensen tragó con dificultad, el agujero en su estomago era un profundo vacio, a medida que pisaba el freno a fondo, llevando al Jeep a un abrupto alto con chirrido de llantas. No tenía un plan para esto, para la carretera bloqueada, para que no pudieran salir.

 

El _barredor_ vio al Jeep, pequeños y brillantes ojos rojos dirigidos sobre su siguiente presa.

 

-“Vamos”- susurró Jensen. Se puso de pie, agitando los brazos por encima del parabrisas- “¡Vamos, pedazo de mierda! ¡Ven por nosotros!”

 

Chris le jaló por la cadera, sus dedos clavándose en su carne- “Jesucristo, Jensen. Siéntate de una puta vez”- la maquina bajó la cabeza y los escombros de la carretera explotaron volviéndose nada- “Conduce, hombre. ¡Con un carajo conduce!”

 

Jensen se dejó caer en el asiento y golpeó la palanca de cambios en reversa, el pie presionando el pedal hasta el fondo- “Saca el arma”

 

Chris subió por el asiento y tomó la pesada arma del piso- “De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué?”

 

-“No falles”

 

-“¿Qué?”- gritó Chris, parecía ser su nueva configuración de fabrica.

 

-“Dale en la pierna. La placa grande a un lado debería estar bien”

 

Chris deslizó el arma en el soporte, revisando la configuración rápidamente y alineando el tiro. Algo espeso y pegajoso cubrió sus dedos y Chris le dio un vistazo a la substancia pegajosa de color amarillo, cuidadosamente- “Te juro que si salimos de esta…”

 

-“Dispara desde atrás y no quedes atrapado en el cable”- le instruyó Jensen mientras cambiaba la marcha y giraba el Jeep, con un chirrido de neumáticos.

 

La maquina apareció a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. Avanzando en dirección a ellos, pasos pesados y medidos mientras la tierra sacudiéndose alrededor de ellos.

 

-“¿Qué estás esperando?”- espetó Chris.

 

-“A que dispare”- dijo Jensen, su pie cerniéndose sobre el acelerador, los dedos crispándose por la fuerza de su agarren en el volante.

 

-“¿Estás esperando qué? ¿Quieres que nos dispare? ¿Estas jodidamente loco?”- gritó Chris.

 

Era un enfrentamiento digno de las grandes películas de acción de Hollywood, que alguna vez engalanaron las pantallas de todo el mundo; la maquina deambulando hacia adelante, cada explosión más cerca que la anterior. No era un tirador experto, pero su intención era clara: destruir todo lo humano.

 

Jensen contó en silencio- “Listo”- gritó- _tres, dos, uno…_

 

El suelo explotó debajo de ellos mientras Jensen pisaba el acelerador y el motor rugía- “¡Mételo en la pierna!”

 

Chris apuntó y el arpón se deslizó por el aire, el cable volando detrás de él y clavándose. Apenas perforando la gruesa placa de metal de la maquina, pero el pegamento industrial super fuerte, lo mantuvo pegado. En el blanco. El jeep giró alrededor de la maquina, rodeando sus piernas mientras las explosiones sacudiendo el piso detrás de ellos. Parecía que estaba funcionando, capa tras capa de cable recubriendo las pesadas piernas del _Barredor_. El siguiente tiro voló el espejo lateral y fue suficiente. La siguiente explosión sería el disparo mortal. Jensen giró con fuerza el volante a la derecha, el cable se desconectó de la bobina en la parte posterior.

 

El laser destelló pasándolos y un edificio explotó a su izquierda. El siguiente sonido que escucharon fueron veinte toneladas de poderoso acero golpeando el suelo.

 

-“¡Mierda!”- aulló Chris, retorciéndose en su asiento para poder ver sobre su hombro- “¡Mierda! ¡Funcionó! ¿Cómo diablos funcionó?”

 

Jensen condujo de vuelta al camino, esperando ver la Van, ver señales de algún tipo de vida. Chris palmeó su espalda a manera de _bien hecho._

 

La calle de dos carriles seguía desierta, ensombrecida por los edificios decrépitos a ambos lados.

 

-“No hay desechos”- dijo Chris en voz baja- “Si los hubiese atrapado habría algo”

 

Un _Barredor_ convertía las casas en poco más que polvo y cenizas. Una camioneta no sería más que un punto en su radar.

 

Llevando los dedos a sus labios, Jensen dejó salir un silbido, alto y agudo que hizo que Chris compusiera una mueca y se frotara el oído.

 

Las luces parpadearon adelante, brillando contra la parte trasera de un antiguo _Walgreens_. Jensen cerró los ojos. El alivio que fluyó por su cuerpo fue suficiente para que dejara de respirar. La camioneta apareció delante de ellos y la siguieron a la calle principal donde la maquina seguía inmóvil, los ojos ya no eran rojos.

 

Danneel bajó la ventana cuando Jensen frenó a un costado de la camioneta. Los tres de ellos disparaban preguntas a mil por hora.

_‘¿Qué carajo sucedió?’_

_‘¿Tú lo venciste? ¿Cómo diablos lo hiciste?’_

_‘¡Jodido, Jesús!’_

 

Jensen les interrumpió- “Está desconectado y tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que **este en línea** de nuevo. Vamos”- no les dio tiempo de responder, simplemente se puso a la cabeza y les dejo seguir gritando más preguntas a su paso.

 

-“De acuerdo, empieza a hablar”- dijo Chris después de pasar los límites de la ciudad- “¿De dónde demonios se te ocurrió eso?”

 

Jensen se frotó la boca sobre su hombro, intentando limpiar el polvo de sus labios- “¿Alguna vez viste Star Wars?”

 

-“Star Wars”- repitió Chris secamente- “Derrotaste a un _Barredor_ usando un movimiento que viste en Star Wars”

 

-“En realidad, tú lo derrotaste. Tú disparaste. Sabía que haberte criado como provinciano en el quinto infierno sería de utilidad”

 

Chris le sonrió, ampliamente, con expresión despreocupada. Jensen decidió que se veía bien así- “Es la sincronización, hombre. Siempre te las arreglas para conseguir que todo salga bien”

 

Jensen no respondió, dejando que el halago se le resbalara. No es que sintiera que no lo merecía, simplemente sabía que al final del día no importaba. No intentaba ser el héroe de nadie. No quería esa responsabilidad.

 

-“Ya sé que no es lo que quieres oír pero…”

 

-“Tienes razón”- le interrumpió Jensen- “No quiero oírlo”

 

-“No vas a arruinarme esto”- respondió Chris, dejando caer su brazo sobre el respaldo del asiento de Jensen- “He esperado mucho tiempo para ver a uno de esos jodidos desplomarse”

 

Era la primera vez que iban tras un _Barredor_. Ellos habían desarmado a los soldados de pie antes, pero era una rareza, porque Jensen sabía en que momentos correr era la mejor parte del valor. Su teoría les había mantenido con vida todo este tiempo, lo cual era prueba suficiente de que funcionaba.

 

El campamento estaba en silencio cuando Jensen aparcó cerca del almacén subterráneo. Las señales de vida comenzaron a aparecer cuando Jensen abrió la puerta trasera del Jeep y comenzó a descargar. Ya haciendo su lista mental de cosas por hacer para mañana.

 

La camioneta no se había detenido cuando Chad saltó, agitando los brazos- “¡Un jodido _Barredor_! ¡Venciste a un jodido _Barredor_!”

 

-“Con un movimiento que aprendió de Star Wars”- dijo Chris sonriendo cuando Mike le dio cinco.

 

-“Eso lo hace más asombroso”- dijo Chad.

 

-“Tenemos que celebrarlo”- decidió Mike- “¡Vino, mujeres y canciones!”

 

-“Estoy a favor de los tres”- acordó Chris, moviendo las cejas en dirección de Danneel.

 

-“Me quedó con el primero y el ultimo, muchas gracias”- dijo Danneel, empujando a Chris juguetonamente.

 

-“En serió, tío, tenemos que hablar de esto”- dijo Chad mientras Jensen pasaba con los brazos llenos de botellas y contenedores de plástico- “Derrotaste a un _Barredor_ hoy. Hay una oportunidad de que podamos…”

 

-“No”- dijo Jensen rotundamente.

 

-“Ni siquiera sabes lo que iba a decir”- bufó Chad.

 

-“No tengo que saberlo”- respondió Jensen, impulsándose para salir de la alcantarilla en el suelo- “Estoy seguro que sería algo peligroso e igualmente estúpido”

 

-“Jensen, tranquilo”- le advirtió Chris.

 

-“¿Cuál es tú problema?”- espetó Chad- “Ustedes pusieron de rodillas a un _Barredor_. Deberías estar jodidamente extasiado”

 

-“¿Y sabes por qué lo hicimos?”- dijo Jensen, bajando peligrosamente la voz mientras entraba en el espacio personal de Chad. Chad retrocedió hasta chocar contra un costado de la camioneta y Jensen le siguió hasta que estaban cerca de compartir el mismo aire- “Esa cosa no iba a parar hasta que ustedes estuvieran muertos. O la deteníamos o estaría recogiendo tus cenizas en este momento para esparcirlas en la maceta de esa planta que tanto quieres. Habría huido si pensara que podríamos escapar ¿Me escucharon chicos?”- Jensen se alejó, sus ojos viajando sobre cada miembro del grupo antes de mirar directamente a Chad- “Siempre huyes cuando puedes. Huyes y permaneces vivo”- retrocedió de nuevo, sintiendo el agotamiento y la fatiga picándole los ojos. Así no era como deseaba que el día terminara, lanzando una bomba sobre el buen humor de todos- “Voy a darme una ducha. Terminen de descargar si quieren o… no se preocupen. Lo haré mañana”

 

Le observaron irse, la gente retrocediendo para darle tanto espacio como sea posible.

 

-“Eso salió bien”- comentó Danneel cuando Jensen desapareció por la escotilla de su habitación.

 

-“¿Sabe sobre Betsy?”- dijo Chad con tristeza, refiriéndose a su muy querida planta de marihuana.

 

-“No hay mucho de lo que pase aquí, que Jensen no sepa”- dijo Chris.

 

Mike se frotó la parte superior de la cabeza, mirando al piso como si estuviera inseguro de su siguiente pregunta- “¿Entonces, tiene razón?”

 

Danneel suspiró- “El último campamento en el que estuve fue atacado cerca de dos meses después que llegué aquí. Fui la única sobreviviente.

 

Chris tragó pesadamente- “Joder”

 

-“Nunca dijiste eso, antes”- dijo Mike.

 

-“Eso se debe a que no hablamos de dónde venimos, porque siempre es la misma historia. Encuentras un sitio y tarde o temprano las maquinas aparecen”- dijo Danneel- “Saben cómo termina chicos”- su voz era uniforme y desprovista de emoción. Las lágrimas ya se han derramado.

-“No tenemos que rendirle cuentas”- dijo Chad agresivamente.

 

 

Chris lanzó una mirada en su dirección- “¿De verdad crees eso?”

 

-“No es que no quiera ver a cada una de esas maquinas destruidas. Dios sabe que daría mi vida mañana mismo, si pensara que podríamos detenerlas, pero ¿Qué oportunidad tenemos, en realidad?”- dijo Danneel.

.

-“Y si Jensen dijo no, bueno…”- Mike se encogió de hombros- “Él nos ha mantenido con vida todo este tiempo”

 

-“Exactamente”- estuvo de acuerdo a Danneel- “Él se ha probado a si mismo más de una vez. Al infierno, demuestra lo que vale cada día”

 

-“Si vamos, el irá con nosotros”- dijo Chris. Jensen nunca los apartaría de su vista si supiera que iban tras las maquinas, decididos ante el fuego del infierno y la destrucción. Incluso si no estuviese de acuerdo, lucharía a su lado. Lucharía por mantenerlos vivos.

 

Mike sacudió la cabeza- “No hay manera”

 

-“¿De qué él vaya?”- dijo Chad.

 

-“De que le arriesguemos”- aclaró Danneel- “Él es el alma y corazón de este sitio. Hace que todo funcione. Es el mejor campamento en el que he vivido desde la guerra y no creo estar lista para renunciar a esto, todavía”

-“Así que estás diciendo que debería disculparme”- dijo Chad cuando su cabeza cayó contra el costado de la camioneta con un ruido sordo.

 

-“No me preocuparía por eso”- dijo Chris- “No lo está esperando”

 

Mike miró fijamente al sol descendiendo lentamente detrás de los árboles circundantes- “¿Trabaja sin cuartel y no espera nada a cambio?”

 

-“Si algo como eso”- murmuró Chris.

 

Chad dio una palmada, tratando de regresar el entusiasmo al grupo. Nunca permanecía con el ánimo caído por mucho tiempo- “De acuerdo, terminemos de descargar esta mierda. Aún tenemos que celebrar esta noche”

 

-“¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la querida vieja Betsy haga alguna aparición?”- preguntó Mike, golpeando a Chad en el hombro, mientras comenzaban a sacar las provisiones de la camioneta.

 

-“Sabes que Betsy nunca se pierde una buena fiesta”- respondió Chad sonriendo.

 

En un mundo donde sobrevivir un día era un logro, derribar a un _Barredor_ era algo que no se había visto antes y ellos lo celebraron. A últimas horas de la noche, después de que comieron hasta sentirse contentos y letárgicos, el ofrecimiento de Betsy circuló entres ellos mientras Chris rasgueaba perezosamente las cuerdas de su guitarra. Alice y Danneel tarareaban, mientras Chad y Mike hablaban tranquilamente en el fondo.

 

Ocasionalmente, uno de ellos se levantaba para avivar el fuego y lanzar una mirada de reojo a donde estaba la habitación de Jensen. La escotilla negándose obstinadamente a abrirse y nadie se sorprendió cuando el líder no oficial de grupo no se unió a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

*~*~*

 

 

Jared despertó sobresaltado, la cabeza golpeándose contra la ventana del auto- “Hijo de puta”- gruñó mientras se frotaba el punto que le dolía aun lado de su rostro.

 

-“Tranquilo”- le calmó Misha- “¿Debo preguntar qué estabas soñando?”

 

Jared sacudió la cabeza y revisó sus dedos buscando sangre, la cual, afortunadamente, no había- “Lo mismo de siempre”-  entornó los ojos hacia el horizonte, el sol había salido y hacia su camino a través del cielo, tranquilamente. Imaginó que era alrededor del medio día, si es que importaba.- “¿Cuánto dormí?”- pensó que era una mejor pregunta que decir _¿qué hora es?_ Misha siempre parecía divertido cuando lo preguntaba.

 

-“Cerca de tres en línea recta”- respondió Misha.

 

Jared rió disimuladamente porque Misha, no era más que predecible, incluso si su previsibilidad se basaba en acertijos y prosa elegante- “Entonces, más o menos tres horas”

 

-“Tal vez menos que más”

 

Jared gimió- “No he estado despierto el tiempo suficiente para esto”

 

Misha empezó a tararear una melodía que Jared nunca había escuchado y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera una canción real. Misha era así de aleatorio. Aunque era un buen tipo. Le había recogido a un lado de la carretera hace cuatro días cuando Jared estaba sediento y pensaba que no lo lograría otra noche. Había estado viajando a pie durante días, después de que el auto que había tomado se quedó sin gasolina en alguna parte, a mitad del quinto infierno. Había encontrado a un grupo de personas escondidas entre las ruinas de un Wal Mart y fue perseguido a punta de pistola, la gente no estaba dispuesta a compartir la poca comida que les quedaba y Jared no podía culparles. La caridad no era una forma de sobrevivir y este mundo no te daba puntos por ser una buena persona.

 

Por eso, cuando Misha paró a un lado de la carretera y preguntó si conocía el camino a Disneylandia, Jared solo se quedó mirando al golpeado PT Cruiser, preguntándose si este chico estaba loco o en realidad era un ángel disfrazado. Resultó ser un poco de ambos.

 

Jared le había preguntado hacía donde se dirigía y Misha le respondió _¿de verdad importa?_ Cuando Misha le pasó una botella de agua sin haberla pedido, Jared decidió que le seguiría al fin del mundo si era ahí a donde iba.

 

Jared comenzó a conducir al tercer día, porque Misha no podía mantener su cabeza en alto por más tiempo, tercamente se rehusaba a detenerse, a pesar de que el riesgo aumentaba durante la noche, por la actividad de las maquinas. Pensó que Misha hacía tiempo que se quedó dormido cuando el hombre comenzó a hablar, la voz amortiguada de donde apoyaba su rostro contra su chaqueta doblada- “Hay este sitio, en alguna parte al oeste, ellos le dan la bienvenida a todos. Ellos tienen comida, cultivos y camas de verdad. Se supone que es el lugar más hermoso del mundo”

 

Jared se mordió el labio, incapaz de distinguir el rostro de Misha en la oscuridad- “¿Crees que eso realmente existe?”

 

-“Creo que vale la pena intentarlo”- respondió Misha.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

Jared perdió la cuenta de cuánto habían estado viajando. Los días se mezclaban con las noches y todo lo que sabía era que su cuerpo no iba a aguantar más, si no salían de ese auto. Su suministro de combustible estaba peligrosamente bajo, todas las latas que Misha había almacenado en la parte trasera estaban vacías. No renunciaba a la idea de alguna meca en algún sitio ahí afuera, un lugar donde la gente siga siendo bienvenida, pero dudaba que la encontraran.

 

Había pasado una semana desde que vieron a otro ser humano, por eso fue que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, cuando Misha casi golpeó de lado a un jeep amarillo que corría a toda velocidad por la carretera. Jared se sujetó con los brazos al techo del auto y se giró para mirar con los ojos bien abiertos a Misha, quien le miraba igual de asombrado.

 

-“¿Lo seguimos?”- preguntó Misha. Voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver las luces de freno del Jeep cuando este quedó en ralentí a unos treinta metros de distancia.

 

-“Casi no tenemos combustible”- señaló Jared.

 

-“¿Y crees que nos ofrecerá un poco?”- preguntó Misha. Sonaba más curioso que condescendiente y Jared apreció su actitud positiva.

 

-“¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, este es el nirvana del que tanto hablas”

 

-“¿En el desierto?”- Misha se encogió de hombros y dio la vuelta para seguir al Jeep- “Cosas más extrañas han sucedido”

 

Siguieron al vehículo lentamente, adentrándose unos kilómetros en el paisaje desértico, con cuidado para darle la suficiente distancia en caso de que tengan que dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Eso les sucedió hace casi dos semanas cuando una pareja intentó robar la Cruiser. Lo más triste era que Misha les habría dejado acompañarles, si ellos no hubiese sacado un cuchillo en intentado robar el auto.

 

Misha se detuvo a veinte pies del Jeep y permaneció en el auto con el motor encendido. Un hombre delgado con cabello rubio, en punta camino sin prisas y golpeó la ventana de Jared. Jared parpadeó dos veces y le dio un vistazo a Misha antes de bajar la ventana lentamente.

 

-“¿Qué hay?”

 

-“Um… hola”- respondió Jared con precaución.

 

-“Me llamo Chad”- ofreció el hombre, asintiendo en su dirección una vez.

 

-“Misha y Jared”- dijo Jared, señalando primero a Misha y luego a él mismo.

 

-“¿A dónde se dirigen?”- preguntó Chad.

 

-“A la Meca”- respondió Misha con rapidez.

 

Chad sonrió, tamborileando los dedos contra la puerta de auto, pensativo- “La Meca ¿eh? Bueno, hazme saber cuando la encuentres y me uniré a ustedes”- Un fuerte silbido se hizo eco a través del paisaje vacio y Jared estiró el cuello para ver de dónde provenía- “Hora de almorzar”- anunció Chad y se alejó despreocupadamente.

 

Jared le observó irse, casi más confundido que cuando por poco colisionan lateralmente con el Jeep en la carretera- “¿Eso fue una invitación?”

 

Misha se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta del auto- “¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?”

 

Jared no podía recordar la última vez que tuvo algo parecido a una comida decente, por lo que en este punto estaba más que dispuesto a probar suerte. Si les pedían que se fueran, él y Misha saldrían sin hacer comentarios- “La gente no da comida gratis”- señaló Jared mientras seguía a Misha.

 

Había un grupo de veinte personas o así, merodeando y hablando en voz baja entre ellos. Jared sintió las miradas inquisitivas siguiendo sus movimientos, pero no se sentía desagradable o agresivo, solo era curiosidad, como si se preguntaran _‘¿Quiénes son los nuevos chicos?’_ nadie parecía sorprendido de que haya recién llegados uniéndose a ellos y Jared lo tomó como una buena señal.

 

Jared se detuvo antes de llegar a la olla de col a fuego lento y algún tipo de sopa asentada cerca de esta con una cuchara descansando justo debajo de la superficie. No iba simplemente a tomar la comida de estas personas sin presentase. Su mamá le educó mejor que eso.

 

-“Soy Jared y este es Misha”- anunció, señalando entre él y su compañero de viaje.

 

-“Ellos casi me sacan de la carretera”- dijo Chas, sonriendo cuando Jared se froto la parte de atrás del cuello, con nerviosismo. Hacer un animado intento de matar a alguien, usualmente, no es la mejor forma de ser agradable con los lugareños.

 

-“No me sorprende”- respondió un hombre- “No puedes conducir ni por una mierda”- asintió en dirección de Jared- “Soy Mike”

 

Una mujer cogió a un niño en brazos, quien estaba haciendo un decidido intento de meter su mano en la olla a fuego lento y le apoyó en su cadera- “Soy Alice y este es James”

 

Las presentaciones fluyeron libremente después de eso, la gente le ofreció sus nombres y sonrisas amigables que Jared regresó con calidez.

 

-“Vamos, a comer”- dijo Danneel, empujando un tazón en las manos de Jared. Le pasó una tazón a Misha y vertió una generosa cantidad de sopa en él- “Asegúrense de comer sus vegetales”-indicó señalando la col.

 

-“¿Todos los demás tuvieron un poco?”- preguntó Jared. Misha se detuvo con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

 

Chad rió-“Está bien hombre. No te preocupes por eso”

 

Misha parpadeó un par de veces, dejó caer la cuchara en el tazón y pellizcó el costado de Jared.

 

-“¡Ouch! ¿Qué demonios?”- gritó Jared, tratando de quitarse el dolor frotando.

 

 

-“Solo verificaba que sea real”

 

-“¿Así que me pellizcas?”- se quejó Jared

 

Chad sonrió y apuntó con su cuchara en su dirección- “Me agradan estos chicos”

 

-“También nos agradas”- acordó Misha cuando miró fijamente su tazón como si estuviera considerando lamerlo hasta dejarlo limpio. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo antes de que Danneel vertiera otro cucharón lleno en el tazón, sonriendo ampliamente ante la alegre aclamación de Misha.

 

-“Todavía no lo conoces”- dijo Misha- “Dale tiempo. Llegarás a odiarlo como el resto de nosotros”- lo dijo sin malicia, solo amigos dándose lata el uno al otro y para Jared fue como un bálsamo para su alma cansada.

 

-“¡Hey!”- gritó Chad.

 

Ayudaron con los platos, lavándolos en una tina de agua jabonosa y colocándolos en una limpia cubierta de plástico para que se secaran al sol. Jared pasó la tarde hablando con Chad, discutiendo sobre música y mierda que ya no importaba, pero que de todas maneras, se sentía bien hablar de ello. Misha se alejó con Mike y Danneel para discutir los problemas con el sistema de irrigación. Cómo sabia Misha sobre sistemas de irrigación, Jared no estaba seguro, pero lo aceptó.

 

Se reunieron de nuevo temprano por la noche y Jared ayudó a Alice con la cena. Era más col, con arroz está vez y parecía más deliciosa que el almuerzo.

 

-“Entonces, uh, ¿cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí?”- preguntó Jared.

 

Chad dejó de agitar la olla para mirarle- “¿Qué quieres decir?”

 

Jared reunió su mirada con la de Misha en una pregunta silenciosa- _¿debería preguntar?_ \- la cabeza de Misha se inclinó ligeramente- “Si nosotros, uh, tal vez quisiéramos quedarnos por un tiempo ¿Crees que podríamos? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien a quien debamos preguntar?”

 

El grupo compartió una mirada colectiva. Era como una conversación silenciosa yendo a través de todos- “Nadie dirige este sitio, directamente, si eso es lo que estás preguntando”- dijo Danneel.

 

-“Estoy sintiendo que hay un ‘pero’ en esa oración”- dijo Misha- “¿Qué sería de una oración sin un buen pero?”

 

-“Es una democracia por aquí”- dijo Mike- “Cumples con tu parte y no actúas como un imbécil”

 

-“La mayor parte del tiempo”- aclaró Chad.

 

Mike asintió- “No actúes como un imbécil la mayor parte del tiempo y deberás estar bien”

 

-“¿Son todos?”- preguntó Misha, señalando hacia el grupo.

 

Danneel negó con la cabeza justo cuando un todo terreno retumbó junto a ellos, levantando una nube de polvo- “¡Maldición, Chris!”

 

El hombre sonrió y apagó el motor del ATV. Estaba sucio, la frente cubierta de sudor mientras se bajaba por la parte de atrás y comenzó a desatar un manojo de coles de la parte trasera. Su cabello largo hasta los hombros estaba atado en una coleta suelta y sus ojos reflejaban el sol. Cuando su mirada cayó pesadamente sobre Jared, supo que era todo. Iban a pedirles que se vayan.

 

-“Recogiendo extraños otra vez”- dijo Chris, con voz uniforme.

 

-“Soy Jared”- dijo deprisa mientras estiraba rápidamente la mano. Chris vio su mano extendida antes de dar un paso hacia adelante y tomar la mano de Jared en un apretón firme. Jared sujetó el hombro de Misha y lo empujo hacia adelante- “Este es Misha”

 

-“¿Misha? Interesante nombre”

 

-“Espero tener una personalidad a la altura”- respondió Misha.

 

Chris no sonrió, sus labios no se movieron mientras se estiró para alcanzar la mano de Misha. Jared tragó nerviosamente mientras Chris los evaluaba, sus ojos barriéndolos más de una vez- “Eres un tipo grande”- dijo Chris, eventualmente- “¿Eres bueno haciendo trabajo manual?”

 

-“Trabajo manual, llevar cosas pesadas, primeros auxilios, lo que necesites”- dijo Jared apresuradamente, como si estuviera justificando su mera existencia.

 

-“¿Primeros auxilios, huh?”- musitó Chris, frotándose la barbilla pensativo.

 

-“Sip”- dijo Chad- “Incluso enseñó en la Cruz Roja”- Chad le dio un codazo a Danneel, como si fuera un detalle que ella debería estar interesada en escuchar, antes de añadir- “Donde fue voluntario”- Jared no estaba seguro de como Chad recordaba eso, él lo había mencionado casualmente cuando habló de vendar una quemada en el brazo de Misha que obtuvo cuando el auto se averió.

 

-“Podría ser de utilidad”- murmuró Chris. Parecía estar hablando consigo mismo, así que Jared no respondió.

 

Aparentemente no tenía porque hacerlo, porque Chad dijo- “Definitivamente útil. Muy útil”

 

Chris rió- “No soy al que tienes que impresionar, muchacho”

 

Jared estuvo a punto de preguntar que le señalaran la dirección de a quien tenía que impresionar, porque en realidad, no quería irse de este increíble lugar, lleno de personas asombrosas que estaban dispuestos a compartir su comida con completos extraños.

 

-“Huele bien Danni”- comentó Chris, moviéndose para pasar junto a Jared, como si toda la conversación estuviese terminada y si el jurado aun estaba deliberando, Jared no estaba seguro.

 

-“Alice cocinó”- dijo Danneel- “Si fuese yo, estarías comiendo sopa otra vez”

 

El sol se estaba poniendo, lanzando sombras a través de las llanuras, cuando ellos devoraban su comida. Aun había comida en la olla cuando terminaron de servir y Jared escuchaba las conversaciones a su alrededor, voces cálidas y alegres, una comida entre amigos. Un motor sonó en la distancia y Jared pensó que era otro todoterreno. Nadie pareció alarmado, así que continuó comiendo, observando cómo la gente movía su mirada para ver al recién llegado.

 

A pesar de la brumosa noche, Jared pudo ver a un hombre salir del todoterreno. No llevaba camisa, sus músculos se estiraban cuando presionó las manos en su espalda baja como apoyo y se inclinó hacia atrás, la boca ligeramente abierta cuando gimió suavemente.

 

Un silencio colectivo cayó sobre el grupo, pero Jared no sintió miedo. En todo caso, se sentía más como paz y tal vez un toque de esperanza.

 

-“¿Se nos unirá?”- susurró Danneel.

 

El hombre asintió una vez hacia l grupo y un par de personas le devolvieron un saludo. Hizo su camino a través de las sombras como cientos de veces antes y se deslizó bajo la superficie del suelo, desapareciendo de la vista.

 

-“Supongo que no”- respondió Chris, suspirando.

 

-“Ha estado trabajando todo el día”- replicó Danneel airadamente- “Necesita comer algo”

 

-“¿Vas a decírselo?”- preguntó Chris.

 

Danneel lo consideró, sopesando sus opciones en silencio- “Bien, pero estará comiendo un gran desayuno, le guste o no”

 

La conversación se reanudó después de eso, alejándose del hombre extraño en la oscuridad que no se unió al resto del grupo. Chad le dio un codazo a Jared en la rodilla y asintió en la dirección que se fue el hombre- “Ese era Jensen”- dijo Chad en voz baja- “Y este es su sitio”

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Aún estaba oscuro, solamente las primeras señales de la difusa luz de la mañana se deslizaban a través del cielo, cuando Jared empujó la escotilla para abrirla y sacó su cuerpo a través del registro. Misha continuaba roncando, con un brazo y una pierna por fuera del pequeño catre. Jared nunca fue un dormilón, siempre prefirió encontrar el día de frente. No sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, pero imaginó que podía encontrar a quien esté a cargo del desayuno y ofrecer un par de manos extra.

 

El campamento estaba silencioso. Si no lo supiera, no tendría idea de que alguien vivía aquí, porque el par de destartalados graneros no tenían nada fuera de lo ordinario. Si Misha no hubiese casi arrollado a Chad, nunca hubiesen sabido que había toda una comunidad escondida bajo tierra, a cerca de cinco kilómetros de cualquier cosa parecida a una carretera normal.

 

Echó un vistazo hacia la oscuridad cuando escuchó el chirrido de una escotilla siendo abierta. No era alguna de las habitaciones donde había visto a la gente desaparecer anoche, pero eso no significaba nada. Dio un paso más entre las sombras, conteniendo la respiración a pesar de que a esa distancia era imposible que alguien le escuchara respirar.

 

Un hombre salió de la habitación subterránea, con un par de libros bajo el brazo y Jared estrechó los ojos, como si eso agudizara su visión para que pueda ver mejor.

 

Era Jensen, el hombre de la noche pasada que se rehusó a unirse al grupo. Jared consideró ir hacia él y presentarse apropiadamente, preguntarle qué podía hacer para ayudar, pero había algo en ese chico, una vibra de retrocede que parecía irradiar desde el centro de su ser. Hubo un tiempo en el que Jared se habría acercado de todas formas y se desviviría hasta conseguir conocer mejor al hombre, pero considerando la forma en que son las cosas ahora, la manera en la que el mundo es ahora, Jared necesita un lugar para vivir más de lo que necesita nuevos amigos.

 

Recordó la promesa de Danneel de asegurarse que Jensen tuviera un enorme desayuno. Cuando Jensen subió al ATV, Jared pensó que la promesa fue hecha en vano. Observó, aún oculto en las sombras, cuando el motor se encendió y se alejó. Paso otra hora antes de que el campamento mostrara algún signo de vida.

 

El desayuno era un asunto tranquilo, la mayoría de las personas aun seguían con cara de sueño mientras las actividades del día eran planeadas. Jared permaneció callado, intentando aprender donde encajaba cada persona y averiguar dónde podía ser de mayor ayuda. En este punto el estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

 

-“Pareces demasiado alegre y lleno de energía esta mañana”- comentó Chad después de tragar un bocado de pan.

 

Jared se encogió de hombros y tomo la pieza de pan crujiente que Chad le ofreció- “Siempre fui madrugador”

 

-“Vamos a tener que romper ese mal hábito”- dijo Chad, a pesar de que todo el mundo sabía que luchar contra las maquinas era casi imposible durante las noches, así que todo tenía que hacerse durante el día. De todas formas Jared le sonrió a Chad.

 

-“Dormirías todo el día si te dejáramos”- comentó Mike, empujando a Chad fuera del camino para conseguir algo de comida.

 

Chris se les unió, deslizándose entre Mike y Danneel- “Hablando de dormir todo el día, ¿quién quiere despertar a Jensen?”

 

Chad gimió- “Yo fui la semana pasada y me arrojó una bota en la cabeza. Nunca más”- le dio un codazo a Danneel- “Hazlo tú. Es menos probable que te lastime”

 

Así que era antisocial y violento. Genial, pensó Jared.

 

-“No voy a repetir lo que me dijo la última vez que le dije que sacara su perezoso culo de la cama”- dijo Mike- “No voy a acercarme allí”

 

-“¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?”- sugirió Chris.

 

-“Diablos, no”- respondió Mike, negando con la cabeza- “Siempre haces trampa”

 

-“¿Um… chicos?”- dijo Jared en voz baja, intentando no hablar fuera de turno. Cuando todos se voltearon a mirarle, tragó pesadamente- “Probablemente eso no sea un problema, porque él ya se ha ido”- el viento aulló a través del campo y Jared observó una solitaria planta rodadora moverse. Era como estar en un set del viejo oeste de Clint Eastwood.

 

-“¿Cuándo?”- pidió Chris

 

-“Hace una hora”- dijo Jared, señalando con el pulgar por sobre su hombro en la dirección que Jensen se fue- “Tomó uno de los todoterreno”

 

-“Juro que voy a ponerle un cascabel alrededor del cuello”- gruñó Chris antes de embutir el resto de su desayuno en su boca. Por un segundo, Jared pensó que iba a ahogarse, pero Chris consiguió pasarlo con dos grandes tragadas.

 

-“Lo más probable es que no durmiera anoche”- resopló Danneel- “Juro que comenzaré a dormir con él, solo para asegurarme de que permanece en la cama más de diez minutos”

 

Mike levantó la mano- “Tengo problemas para dormir”

 

-“Tío, duermes como un tronco al segundo que tu cabeza golpea la almohada”- replicó Chad, rodando los ojos.

 

-“Si están tan preocupados…”- comenzó Jared, entonces cerró su boca rápidamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Chris hizo una señal para que continúe- “Bueno, ¿por qué no solo hablan con él? Díganle que están preocupados o… lo que sea”

 

Chad, realmente, se rió en su cara y Mike sonrió como si Jared hubiese dicho la cosa más estúpida- “Si eso es valioso. Solo hablemos con Jensen”

 

-“Montemos una intervención”- acordó Chris, burlonamente- “Danneel trae los pañuelos”

 

Mike se recuperó primero- “Jared, tú no puedes simplemente hablar con Jensen”

 

-“No si quieres que tu cabeza permanezca adherida a tus hombros”- acordó Chad

 

Así que este tipo, Jensen, era un idiota y todos temían acercarse a él. Jared imaginó que si no fuera por ser el lugar de Jensen, la gente estaría más dispuesta a decir lo que pensaba sobre el hombre. No agitar el bote debía ser el estatus quo.

 

Quedó claro que nadie iría tras él y que mejor dejaban a Jensen con sus propios recursos.

 

-“Al menos sabemos que le veremos esta noche”- ofreció Mike cuando limpiaban los restos del desayuno.

 

-“¿Eso por qué?”- preguntó Jared.

 

Chad sonrió y palmeó emocionado la espalda de Jared- “¡Es jueves!”

Jared perdió la cuenta de los días hace mucho tiempo y desde que Chad estaba rebotando a su lado, apenas capaz de contener su emoción, Jared se sintió un poco tonto al preguntar- “¿Y eso es importante porque…?”

 

-“Noche de charla junto al fuego”-dijo Mike, robando el grito de Chad.

 

Jared había escuchado de las charlas de otras personas que conoció en el camino. De lo que había aprendido, era una serie de programa de radio, nombrado así por las famosas charlas del presidente Franklin Roosevelt de los años treinta. Desde que los principales medios de comunicación fueron destruidos durante los primeros meses de la guerra, la radio era lo único que quedaba.

 

-“Wow”- dijo Jared, sintiéndose bastante abrumado ante la idea de ser capaz de hablar con otras personas- “¿Ustedes lo usan para comunicarse?”

 

Chris negó con la cabeza- “No. No se puede ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso ¿sabes? ¿Quién sabe quién te este escuchando?”- Jared pensó que Chris debería modificar esa oración a _qué_ podría estar escuchando. Las jodidas maquinas siempre escuchaban.

 

-“¿Entonces de que hablan?”- preguntó Jared.

 

Danneel se encogió de hombros- “De lo quiera el hablante. Algunas veces la persona cuenta una historia, otras lee el capítulo de un libro o un articulo”

 

A Jared le pareció bastante tonto, una gasto de una valiosa vía de comunicación, hasta la noche, cuando escucho a una señora mayor leyendo un capítulo de uno de los libros de Harry Potter. Se reunieron alrededor de la radio, apiñonados el uno contra el otro y pendientes de cada palabra. Jared cerró los ojos y dejo que la historia lo envolviera.

 

La mujer terminó con un suave- “Manténganse a salvo ahí afuera”

 

Danneel liberó sus pies de debajo de ella y se levantó del suelo para apagar la radio. Pasaron los siguientes quince minutos discutiendo sobre duelos de magos y lo genial que sería poder volar. Misha relató su intento en la infancia de construir una maquina voladora, lo cual hizo que todos rodaran por el piso de la risa en cuestión de minutos. Aparentemente, la maquina voladora llegó a una abrupto y trágico final cuando se estrello en la cubre piscina de los vecinos y derrumbo toda la cosa.

 

Después de todo, Jared decidió, que era un maldito buen día.

 

Incluso se olvidó de preguntar si Jensen se les había unido

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen salió de la cama antes del amanecer. Si las personas continuaban uniéndose, iban a tener que trabajar en otros sitios para vivir, porque si sus matemáticas son correctas, solo tenían espacio para alrededor de cinco personas más. Y sabía que no sería capaz de rechazar a nadie. No lo había hecho todavía y que le aspen si empezaba a hacerlo ahora.

 

Creía que podría hacer alguna aparición en el desayuno, porque Chris le echó la bronca sobre el acto de desaparición que hizo el otro día. Usualmente, Chris no le llamaba la atención, abiertamente, sobre sus mierdas pero le había dicho a Jensen que la próxima vez que decidiera realizar su acto de Houdini dejara una jodida nota. Jensen no le culpaba. Ni siquiera pudo musitar una excusa creíble, salvo el hecho de que tenía un montón de mierdas que hacer y a menos que la comida suficiente para un año aparezca mágicamente en su almacén, todo el mundo necesitaba dejarlo en paz.

 

No se duchó, sabía que iba a estar sucio para el final del día y pensó que un viaje al rio no sería negligente, debido a que necesitaban rellenar sus reservas de agua. También necesitaba revisar el sistema de alerta temprana que rodeaba al campamento. Además de ello, necesitaba revisar los horarios de vigilancia que Mike había elaborado porque sabía que no tenía un día en al menos una semana. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente: una cosa a la vez.

 

La luz del día apenas rompía en el horizonte, coloreando el cielo con sombras de rosa y azul. Vio a Jared rebuscando para el desayuno, sacando los platos y cubiertos. Chris y Danneel le habían puesto al día sobre los recién llegados y hablaban muy bien de ambos. Especialmente Chad, quien parecía haber congeniado con Jared y Jensen había sonreído para sí mismo cuando vio a Chad siguiendo a Jared, riendo a carcajadas de algo que había dicho.

 

Jensen había visto a Jared observarle la primera mañana después de que llegó. Jensen no dijo hola y ya que Jared no se aproximó, imaginó que probablemente sería mejor así. Tenía un entendimiento mutuo con la mayoría de los miembros del campamento. Por lo general, solo Chris y Danneel le forzaban a tener algún tipo de contacto humano de vez en cuando.

 

Jensen no se consideraba antisocial o distante. Solo tenía un montón de cosas en su mente, cosas por hacer y tareas por terminar. Su lista crecía con cada segundo del día. Se marchó en uno de los todo terreno antes de que tropezara con alguien más en la tenue luz de la mañana.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

Jared se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver al ATV alejarse en la distancia a toda velocidad. Negó con la cabeza cuando observó a Jensen desaparecer en una nube de polvo. No conocía al chico ni por asomo, pero ¿realmente le haría daño decir hola? Habían estado aquí por casi una semana y Jensen no ha sido más que un fantasma, saliendo a tempranas horas de la mañana o según escuchó de Danneel, sucumbir al agotamiento después de que Chris le amenazó con sentarse encima de él y dormir toda la tarde.

 

Se lo mencionó a Misha la otra noche- “¿Cuál es el problema con Jensen?”- preguntó cuando estuvieron solos en su habitación subterránea.

 

-“¿Te refieres además de trabajar todo el día y por lo general ser visto pero no escuchado?”- respondió Misha, levantando una ceja con curiosidad cuando Jared resopló.

 

-“Solo estoy diciendo que sería agradable de verdad conocer al tío”- replicó, evadiendo deliberadamente, la mirada inquisitiva de Misha- “Por lo que deduzco, él es prácticamente un imbécil”

-“¿Entonces, por qué quieres conocerle?”- preguntó Misha.

 

Jared se encogió de hombros, punto para Misha- “No lo sé”- Y honestamente no lo sabía. Nadie hablaba mucho sobre Jensen. Era solo de pasada- _¿ha comido? ¿Dónde está trabajando? Tal vez alguien debería ir a ver si necesita algo._

 

Por lo general, Jared no era el tipo de persona que juzgue antes de realmente conocer a alguien, pero esta vez estaba bastante seguro de tener un buen control sobre quien es Jensen. Jared pensaba que Jensen era el tipo de tío que gobierna con mano de hierro. Sin embargo, debe estar gobernando detrás de escena, porque Jared solo ha visto al chico en la distancia.

 

Unos dedos fríos le tocaron el brazo y Jared casi saltó fuera de su propia piel.

 

-“No era mi intención asustarte”- dijo Danneel disculpándose mientras frotaba su bíceps con amabilidad. Mirando a la comida que ha empezado a preparar- “Oh cariño, no tenías que hacerlo. No es que no lo aprecie”

 

Se preguntó si debería cuestionarle sobre Jensen. Si él es quien dirige el campamento, Jared imaginaba que debería saber todo lo que pueda sobre el tío- “Hey, Danneel…”- dejó las palabras en el aire, sin terminar, porque de repente se sintió demasiado estúpido, como si estuviera hablando fuera de lugar.

 

-“¿Qué?”- pidió ella mientras troceaba el pan en pequeñas piezas.

 

Jared tragó pesadamente y continuó- “Sobre Jensen…”

 

Danneel levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estrechándose. Las palabras eran parcas cuando dijo- “¿Qué pasa con él?”

 

Jared sabía que no debería ponerla en esta posición. Era obvio que estaba incomoda, quizás un poco nerviosa. Si tenía miedo de Jensen, no debería obligarla a hablar de él- “Nada”- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una pequeña sonrisa- “No importa”

 

-“¿Qué ibas a preguntar, Jared?”

 

-“Um…”- _piensa rápido_ \- “¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita?”

 

Danneel se detuvo, las manos llenas de pan y le miró fijamente. De pronto ella rió- “Si, cualquier cosa que no tenga que cocinar”

 

Así que además es perezoso, pensó Jared- “Bien, es algo bueno que no cocine, entonces”

 

Danneel le miró de reojo como si fuera a decir algo más, entonces movió los hombros incómodamente- “Si, es bueno”

 

Jared dirigió la conversación a temas más seguros- el clima tan caluroso como el infierno- y Danneel le siguió. La gente comenzó a llegar para el desayuno, deseosos de llenar sus estómagos con pan tostado y más col, el campo cobrando vida a su alrededor.

 

-“Tío, Wolverine puede derrotar completamente a Cyclops”- afirmó  Chad

 

-“Cyclops dispara rayos mortales de sus ojos”- respondió Jared. “Wolverine ni siquiera conseguiría acercarse”

 

-“Wolverine simplemente se sanaría a sí mismo y entonces le sacaría a Cyclops los ojos con sus garras a, mientras duerme”- se quejó Chad, negándose a ceder.

 

Jared inclinó la cabeza, pensativo. Bueno, no había considerado ese escenario- “Touché”

 

Chad sonrió y golpeó su hombro- “Heh. Sabía que con el tiempo lo entenderías”

 

Danneel gritó detrás de ellos y Jared casi dejó caer su plato en el suelo, Chad se dio la vuelta, los brazos en alto como si fuera darle un golpe de karate a alguien. Danneel sostenía un cubo, mirando el contenido y Jensen estaba de pie en frente de ella, frotándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. Parecía que deseaba desaparecer.

 

Danneel levantó su mano y zarzamoras suculentas y regordetas se deslizaron entre sus dedos- “¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo de recogerlas?”

 

-“Um, esta mañana”- ofreció Jensen- “Hay un parche a una milla del campamento”

 

Danneel sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente y se inclinó hacia adelante para presionar un beso en su mejilla. Huh. Ella no parecía estar asustada. Si alguien se veía asustado, ese era Jensen.

 

-“Vamos, lavemos esto”- dijo Danneel, arrastrando a Jensen del brazo.

 

-“Yo me encargo”- se ofreció Mike, extendiendo la mano para tomar el cubo de Danneel- “Ustedes coman”

 

-“No, en serio, es…”- Jensen observó tristemente como se llevaban el cubo y finalmente dejó que Danneel lo empujara a un asiento.

 

Danneel apiló una enorme cantidad de comida en su plato, más de lo que cualquier persona pudiera comer, Jensen le agradeció en voz baja y pasó la mitad de la comida al plato de James tan pronto se dio la vuelta. Jensen era más joven de lo que Jared pensó que sería, estaba bronceado y musculoso de los largos días trabajando en el sol. La gente llenó lo espacios alrededor de él casi de inmediato y Jared medio escuchó la conversación a su alrededor. Jensen no dijo más de cinco palabras en toda la comida, solo ofreciendo un asentimiento ocasional o un hum de reconocimiento.

 

Jared pensó que iba a detener sus juicios sobre el líder del campamento hasta haber reunido más evidencia. Su mamá siempre decía que habría sido un buen detective.

 

Se suponía debía ir hoy a los campos con Chad y estaba ansioso de comenzar a hacer su parte por el campamento. Hasta el momento había estado cargando cosas pesadas- un montón de cosas pesadas- y ayudaba con las comidas y limpiando. No es que no fuera importante, pero le gustaría ver como conseguían mantener todo funcionando, como ponían alimentos en la mesa y el agua suficiente para que la gente beba. También le gustaría ver algunos de los sistemas de seguridad que Chris había mencionado, pero no había tenido el valor para preguntar. Sabía que hay cosas que no iban a compartir con él, todavía y esperaba que algún día confiaran en él lo suficiente para hacerlo.

 

Voces elevadas alejaron su atención de los últimos platos del desayuno, que estaba limpiando y trotó para ver de qué se trataba el alboroto. Era la primera vez que escuchaba gritos desde que él y Misha llegaron.

 

-“Esas son mierdas y lo sabes”- ladró Jensen. Jared patinó para detenerse, tratando de quedarse atrás y escuchar que sucedía sin ser demasiado obvio.

 

-“¿Por qué eres tan difícil con esto?”- respondió Mike, era obvio que estaba intentando contener su irritación. Chad miraba nerviosamente entre los dos hombres, como si estuviera inseguro de qué lado estaba, pero parecía inclinarse en dirección de Mike.

 

Aparentemente Jensen no tenía tantos reparos en mostrar su frustración- “Arréglalo. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo”- los ojos de Jared se ampliaron ante la clara orden. Él gobernaba con puño de hierro.

 

-“¿No crees que ya haces suficiente?”- respondió Mike, cruzándose de brazos.

 

Jensen suspiró- “Te estoy pidiendo que lo arregles ¿de acuerdo?”- se abrió paso empujando ligeramente a Mike y se alejó, por alguna razón Jared dio unos pasos directamente en su camino. Jensen miraba a los zapatos de Jared y Jared movió los dedos por debajo de la tela de sus zapatos deportivos.

 

-“Um… hola”- dijo Jared- “Soy…”

 

-“Jared”- terminó Jensen simplemente. Levantando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de Jared- “Llegaste aquí hace seis días con Misha en el PT Cruiser. Enseñaste primeros auxilios para la Cruz Roja y aparentemente puedes cargar cosas realmente pesadas. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?”

 

Jared estuvo a punto de sugerir que se quitara el enorme palo que tenía firmemente metido en el culo-“Bueno, ya que este es tu sitio y todo…”

 

Los ojos de Jensen se ampliaron y estrecharon tan rápido que Jared quedo sorprendido. Se sintió como si la temperatura hubiese descendido treinta grados y Jared peleo con la urgencia de frotarse los brazos- “¿Quién te dijo eso?”

 

Chris y Danneel estaban de pie en el fondo como un par de réferis y Jared se preguntó qué demonios acababa de empezar.

 

-“Escuche de manera indirecta que…”

 

Jensen le interrumpió- “Déjame aclarar las cosas para ti, Jared. Este no es mi sitio. Quien te dijo eso está equivocado. Mortalmente equivocado. No dirijo una maldita cosa aquí y ciertamente no necesitas mi bendición para quedarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa”- Jared iba a agradecerle por la aclaración, pero Jensen ya estaba haciéndolo un lado para pasar, alejándose tan rápidamente como pudiera sin llegar a correr- “¡Arregla ese maldito horario, Mike!”

 

-“Buen trabajo”- murmuró Chris, después de que Jensen arrancara el ATV.

 

Jared no estaba seguro de porque se sentía mal. No es que dijera algo malo. Por lo menos él no pensó que lo hizo. Era conocido por sufrir el síndrome de abrir la boca y meter la pata.

 

Chad se acercó a ellos, uniéndose al grupo ahora que la acción había terminado- “No se suponía que debías decírselo”

 

Jared señaló a Chad- “¡Pero tú dijiste que este era su sitio! Pensé que era el… bueno, lo que sea del grupo”

 

-“Líder no oficial del grupo”- dijo Danneel.

 

-“Si, nosotros aún no le habíamos dicho”- dijo Mike- “Hubo una votación y no fue invitado”

 

Por lo que Jared había visto, no seguiría a Jensen ni para salirse de una bolsa de papel. El tío tenía un enojo de una milla de ancho y una actitud que hacia juego,

 

-“Y no íbamos a decirle”- dijo Chris- “Le iba a dar un cabreo incluso más grande del que le ha dado. Al menos podemos culpar de todo este debacle a Jared por ser nuevo”

 

Jared empezó a preguntarse si todo el grupo se había vuelto loco. Tal vez había algo en el agua de aquí, porque él no veía eso.

 

-“¿Entonces, por qué estaba enojado el Capitán América, esta vez?”- preguntó Chad. Si, Jared definitivamente quería escucharlo. ¿Alguien no cosechó suficiente col para su gusto?

 

-“Debí saber que lo descubriría”- dijo Mike con tristeza.

 

-“Ah, el horario de vigilancia”- dijo Danneel, asintiendo como si todo tuviera sentido ahora.

 

-“Te dije que te pillaría”- dijo Chris- “Sabes que nunca lo dejaría pasar”

 

-“Um… ¿programa de vigilancia?”- indicó Jared, tratando de ponerse al día con la conversación que cruzaba en frente de él.

 

-“Vino armado con matemáticas”- dijo Mike- “Hay 28 adultos aquí, 25 que han estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para hacer la vigilancia. Eso son 3.5 de 7 noches a la semana por adulto. Me sorprende que no haya hecho una maldita grafica de pastel”

 

Chris rió- Eso explica por qué estaba escupiendo números”

 

-“Todavía no lo entiendo”- dijo Jared, intentando darle sentido a esta conversación en su cabeza.

 

-“Mike dejo a Jensen fuera de los horarios”- dijo Danneel, poniéndolo en términos más simples. Oh, Dios, ellos no confiaban en él para hacer la guardia.

 

-“Perdónenme por pensar que debería dormir un poco”- murmuró Mike

 

-“Era un plan condenado desde el inicio”- dijo Chris, dándole una palmada en el hombro, consolándole- “Sin embargo, tenías buenas intenciones”

 

-“Hace demasiado”- dijo Mike- “Pensé que ayudaría”

 

-“Tío, llegó armado con números”- dijo Chad- “No tenías posibilidad”

 

-“Creó que ya fue suficiente emoción para una mañana”- decidió Chris- “Vamos, chicos. Tenemos trabajo que hacer”- comenzó a alejarse con Danneel- “¿Cuánto tiempo nos va a tomar deshacer el daño del comentario de líder de grupo?”- preguntó, pero estaban ya demasiado lejos, para que Jared pudiera escuchar su respuesta.

 

-“¿Te puedo dar un consejo?”- ofreció Mike en voz baja.

 

Jared le miro de reojo y pensó que era más una afirmación que una pregunta- “Seguro. Adelante”

 

-“Él no es un imbécil, ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Mije- “¿solo es Jensen?”- se encogió de hombros- “Te acostumbras”- Jared no estaba seguro de querer acostumbrarse.

 

-“No lo entiendo”- dijo. Tiene que haber algo redentor sobre este chico, porque todos parecen perfectamente dispuestos a pasar por alto sus defectos de carácter. Jared no era un completo idiota- no iba a criticar a su líder no oficial del grupo abiertamente.

 

-“¿Te gusta aquí?”- preguntó Mike de repente.

 

Jared le dirigió una extraña mirada. ¿Eso que tenía que ver? Miró a Danneel y Chris, discutiendo sobre de quien era el turno de cambiar el suministro de agua; a Misha, enseñando a Alice como pintar una cara y usando a James, quien estaba riendo, incapaz de permanecer quieto como sujeto de prueba. Los otros niños en el campamento estaban apiñados cerca, rogando por ser el siguiente. Todos parecían contentos, como si la vida que habían forjado aquí fuera algo bueno. Podría no ser perfecto, pero esta es su casa.

 

-“Si”- dijo Jared, conteniendo la respiración desde su estomago- “Me gusta estar aquí”

 

-“Entonces aléjate del camino de Jensen”

 

La mandíbula de Jared cayó y observó a Mike caminar sin prisas como si no tuviera una sola preocupación en el mundo


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Si una persona más decía que era el líder del grupo, oficial o no, iba a explotar. No sabe de cuantas maneras más puede decirlo. No quiere, no _necesita_ la jodida responsabilidad. Solo porque, ciertamente, llegó aquí primero, eso no significa que merece algún tipo de atención especial. Si, se asegura que las cosas estén en marcha- la comida esté almacenada, que haya suministros suficientes para alimentar a todos y por supuesto, piensa en cómo le harán para pasar el invierno. Todos piensan en eso, se preocupan por si tendrán suficiente comida y provisiones para el futuro. Es una democracia, un esfuerzo de grupo y el no es el rey supremo.

 

Chris dijo que tenía un don cuando se trataba de las máquinas, que sabía cómo pelear contra ellas, sabía luchar y sobrevivir. Por lo que a Jensen respecta, el no fue bueno para muchas cosas, así que si era bueno en esto, probablemente solo fue un golpe de suerte y es más posible que no vaya a durar. Antes de la guerra, apenas se mantenía andando a tientas por la vida, yendo rápido hacia ninguna parte, sin futuro y sin interés de mover el culo y hacer algo al respecto. Para Jensen, la vida comenzó cuando la guerra lo hizo, cuando las máquinas irrumpieron en Texas y volaron su mundo.

 

Lo último que deseaba era que alguien confiara en él, que le siguiera ciegamente, como si fuera el único con respuestas, como si tuviera una jodida idea de lo que estaba haciendo. El no quería ser responsable por nadie más y lo había dejado perfectamente claro. No quería llevar esa carga. Era simplemente demasiado. Así que si las personas pensaban que era un imbécil egoísta y le daban espacio, esa era la mejor manera.

 

Una sombra cayó sobre el agujero en el que estaba hundido hasta la cintura y Jensen no se molestó en disimular su gruñido. Clavó la pala en el suelo, apoyándose sobre el mango y le dio un vistazo al extraño. Después de ladrarle a Mike, pensó que nadie se acercaría a él a cincuenta metros de él, por lo menos en 24 hrs.

 

-“Vengo en paz”- anunció Misha, levantando las manos con las palmas hacia afuera.

 

Jensen rió sin pensar y s acudió la cabeza- “Hey Misha”

 

Misha inclinó la cabeza formalmente- “Hola Jensen”

 

-“¿Traes una pala que vaya con esa paz?”- preguntó Jensen.

 

Misha sacó una pala de detrás de su espalda- “De hecho si”

 

-“Bueno, entonces puedes ayudar”- dijo Jensen mientras levantaba otra palada de tierra a un lado. Iba a llevarle días terminar este trabajo, así que, a pesar de su humor, no iba a despreciar un par de manos extra.

 

Aparentemente, Misha no era muy hablador, lo cual encajaba bien con Jensen. Sin embargo, él era cantante y Jensen no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía sobre eso. Como fuera. El chico estaba ayudándole a cavar un enorme hoyo en mitad del desierto, no iba a quejarse.

 

Cuando Misha empezó con la Canción de los Huesos, Jensen tuvo que detenerle. Cualquier cosa excepto la Canción de los Huesos- “Hey Misha ¿Fuiste a la Universidad?”

 

Misha terminó la canción antes de responder- “Si, lo hice”

 

Jensen asintió, dándole vueltas en su cabeza- “¿Eras bueno en ciencias?”

 

-“Si estás preguntando si puedo construir una bomba, entonces la respuesta es probablemente”

 

-“Ya sé cómo hacer eso”- respondió Jensen, inclinándose para estirar los músculos de su espalda dolorida. Obtuvo una vasta gama de habilidades que nunca pensó desde que comenzó la guerra. Hacer explosivos básicos fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió cuando anduvo con un par de tíos paramilitares. No se quedó mucho tiempo, porque ellos eran del tipo dispara primero, pregunta después y eso se extendió a no sólo las máquinas.

 

-“Si no me quieres por mi habilidad para hacer bombas, entonces ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?”- preguntó Misha

 

Bueno, no lastimaba a nadie con preguntar- “He estado recogiendo algunos libros de texto. Estaba pensando que tal vez… los niños ¿ya sabes?”- esperaba que no sonara tan estúpido como se sentía. Jensen nunca fu a la Universidad y no había pensado en ello hasta que los niños comenzaron a llegar. Quería que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad de aprender. Enseñaban a los niños lo que podían, cada persona compartiendo libremente las habilidades que poseían, pero Jensen pensó que podían componer algo cercano a un verdadero salón de clases. Y Chris le había dado demasiada mierda por llevarse esos pizarrones de la escuela media Whiskey Creek.

 

-“Me temó que no sé, Jensen. ¿Podrías, por favor, explicármelo?”- pidió Misha. Jensen miró al otro hombre, no le conocía lo suficiente para saber si le estaba tomando el pelo. Estaba acostumbrado a Danneel y Chris, quienes eran capaces de llenar sus vacios.

 

-“Estoy preguntando si enseñarías a los niños”- dijo rápidamente. Cuando Misha no respondió, simplemente se quedo con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua, Jensen continuó- “Mira te he visto con James, Katie y Austin. Eres bueno con ellos. Y solo porque estemos viviendo en el quinto infierno, no significa que debamos ser incivilizados. Si tú pudieras, tal vez… no lo sé”- Volvió a palear, levantando la tierra con tanta fuerza que iba a estar exhausto en diez minutos.

 

Misha dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro y Jensen se congeló con la pala en el aire- “Estaría honrado”

 

Jensen sonrió hacia sus manos cubiertas de ampollas- “Eso es grandioso. Gracias, Misha”

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

-“Entonces ¿todo eso de líder no oficial del grupo, tiene sentido para ti?”- preguntó Jared, después de dejarse caer en su catre. No conseguía quitarse el intercambio con Jensen de la cabeza. Era lo que había dicho Mike lo que se clavó en él: _aléjate del camino de Jensen_. Habían comido todos alguna extraña raíz de cactus o algo, porque todos estaban alucinando.

 

-“Jared, ¿por qué estas obsesionado con esto?”- preguntó Misha, como si estuviera dispuesto a entretener a su ligeramente molesto compañero de litera por un rato. Jared no estaba seguro de cuando se convirtió en una molestia.

 

-“Solo quiero darle sentido”- refunfuñó. Sabía que era un mal hábito no ser capaz de dejarlas cosas en paz y era una característica personal que por lo general le servía bien.

 

-“Vivimos en un mundo que no tiene sentido”- respondió Misha, girando sobre sí mismo, metiendo los brazos debajo de su cuerpo- “Pensé que ya sabías eso”

 

-“¿Cómo puede ser el líder cuando no sabe que él es el maldito líder? Explícamelo”

 

-“Lo que crees que eres y lo que tus amigos piensan que eres, pueden ser dos cosas muy diferentes. En realidad, es probable que seas algo en la mitad”

 

Jared gimió y dejó caer su brazo sobre sus ojos- “Eso no tiene ningún sentido”

 

-“Poco en la vida lo tiene”

 

Era obvio que Misa no iba a ser indulgente por más tiempo, pero Jared todavía no estaba listo para dormirse- ¿Qué hiciste hoy?”

 

-“Cavé un hoyo”

 

-“De acuerdo”- por lo que había visto, Misha no era muy bueno en los trabajos manuales, pero le siguió- “¿Por qué?”

 

-“Porque Jensen parecía necesitar ayuda”

 

Jared dejó caer su brazo a un lado de la cama y se sentó, pateando las sabanas cuando se amontonaron alrededor de sus piernas- “¿Pasaste el día con Jensen?”

 

-“Pasé el día cavando un hoyo. Sucede que Jensen estaba ahí”

 

-“Pero…”

 

Misha gimió- “Juro que si me preguntas cómo es, voy a tirarte mi almohada sagrada en la cabeza”

 

-“Pero…”

 

-“Jared”- advirtió Misha.

 

-“Estuviste cavando un hoyo y ¿no sabes por qué lo estabas cavando?”- preguntó Jared en su lugar.

 

-“Nop”- respondió Misha- “Aunque, conseguí un trabajo”

 

-“Tienes trabajo”- repitió Jared.

 

-“Estás mirando al nuevo maestro oficial”

 

Jared cayó de nuevo en la cama- “No voy a llamarte profesor”

 

-“No lo odies, Jared. No lo odies”

 

 

  
 

 

 

 *~*~*

 

 

Jared estaba sentado cerca de Alice, quien intentaba explicarle a James las diferencias entre col, espinaca y mostaza parda y el por qué era importante comer algunos vegetales incluso si no te gustaba su sabor. James no parecía muy impresionado.

 

-“No puedo decir que culpó al niño”- murmuró Mike. Recogió un bocado de col y lo llevo hacia su boca cuando Danneel se le quedó mirando- “Yum…”- le sonrió a James, con trozos de las hojas atrapados entre los dientes.

 

-“Ugh”- gruñó Chad- “Se supone tenemos que hacer que quiera comerlo. Ahora solo quiero vomitar”

 

Una sombra cayó sobre la mesa y Jared levantó la mirada para ver a Jensen parado detrás de ellos, su camiseta retorcida y doblada sobre su cuello. Por su aspecto, había estado trabajando por un rato. Las gotas de sudor trazaban perezosamente caminos familiares por su pecho, la piel bronceada asomándose bajo la suciedad. Jared tragó y apartó la mirada.

 

La mano de Jensen cayó pesadamente sobre el hombro de Mike y le apretó una vez. Mike miró hacia abajo, a la mesa, la ligera insinuación de una sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que paso ayer, estaba olvidado.

 

-“Cambio de planes”- anunció Jensen, cuando explotó un par de moras en su boca. Jared observó como el jugo púrpura goteaba por la barbilla y Danneel, lamió su pulgar para limpiarlo- “Hoy vamos a hacer concreto”

 

Chris presionó su mano en el hombro de Jensen, empujándolo hacia un lado para poder mirar más allá- Estás escondiendo una mezcladora de concreto en alguna parte que yo no sepa- sus huellas marcándose en la suciedad de la piel de Jensen.

 

-“Hey, si los Romanos pudieron hacerlo, nosotros también podemos”- respondió Jensen.

 

Chad gimió “Esto va a ser un desastre”

 

-“No, no lo será”- dijo Jensen, haciendo volar la suciedad en dirección de Chad- “Misha va a enseñarnos”

 

Jared desplazó su mirada a Misha- “¿Sabes cómo hacer concreto a partir de cero?”

 

Misha se encogió de hombros y pulió sus uñas contra su camiseta de botones- “Da la casualidad que si”

 

-“Ven”- dijo Jensen, palmeando a Chad en la espalda- “Así que todos vamos a aprender”

 

-“¿Por qué no puedes aprender tú?”- refunfuñó Chad- “No veo el por qué todos tendríamos que saber esto”

 

-“Porque podría no estar aquí siempre”- dijo Jensen. Eso no era particularmente inquietante, pero todos se voltearon para mirarle fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos y con preocupación.

 

Chris habló primero- “¿Tienes algo que decirnos?”

 

-“Miren, nadie debería ser irremplazable. ¿Y si algo me pasa?”

 

-“Nada va a pasarte”- gruñó Chris. El _no mientras esté presente_ iba implícito.

 

Jensen le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora- “No estoy tratando de ser pesimista”

 

-“Si, porque es muy temprano para esa mierda”- Chad se quejó con un gran bostezo.

 

-“Estoy tratando de ser practico”- continuó Jensen- “Es algo que deberíamos saber”

 

-“La última vez que dijiste eso, pasamos una semana bajo el capo del Jeep”

 

-“Y ahora puedes afinar un motor ¿o no?”- respondió Jensen, lanzando su camiseta sudada al rostro de Chad.

 

-“¡Asqueroso, tío! ¡Apestas!”- gritó Chad, derribando su silla mientras se apresuraba a escapar.

 

Jensen sonrió diabólicamente ante la incomodidad de Chad y se alejó, dejando a todos quejarse en su ausencia.

 

-“Bueno, hoy será una mierda”- dijo Mike

 

-“Siempre podemos organizar un motín”- sugirió Chad.

 

-“¡Viva la resistencia!”- animó Danneel, lanzando su puño al aire.

 

-“¿Um, chicos? En realidad, lo que Jensen dijo tiene mucho sentido”- dijo Jared, preguntándose cómo se convirtió en el práctico. Era doloroso decirlo, pero veía el punto del otro hombre. Si lo peor sucedía o alguien decidía seguir adelante, el campamento debía ser capaz de funcionar sin ellos. No se trataba de pesimismo, era supervivencia”

 

Chris rió, dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro de Jared, como si estuviese de más en una broma privada- “Por supuesto que tiene sentido”

 

Chad levantó su silla y se dejo caer en el asiento- “Si, nunca se trató de eso”

 

Jared hizo un gesto amplio hacia el grupo- “¿Y por qué tanto alboroto?”

 

-“Porque quejarnos nos hace humanos”- dijo Mike.

 

-“Amén, Mike. Amén”

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Pasaron el día reuniendo pedazos de roca, baldosas de cerámica, escombros y restos de barras de acero que habían recolectado durante sus viajes de reconocimiento. El limo se usaría como agente de unión.

 

Misha era un profesor mucho más hábil de lo que Jared había pensado. Explicaba cada paso, explicándolo a detalle y asegurándose que todos entiendan antes de continuar. Tenía una tendencia a irse por la tangente, así que cuando comenzaba a divagar sobre la plasticidad reológica, Jared le golpeaba con el codo señalando al grupo. Chad parecía a cerca de dos segundos de quedarse dormido sobre una pila de ladrillos rotos y Mike estaba dibujando gráficos en el suelo, que si eran lo que Jared pensaba, eran inapropiados para menores.

 

-“Creo que los estás perdiendo”

 

-“Siempre podemos hacerlo desnudos”- sugirió Misha- “Apuesto que eso mantendría su interés”

 

-“Vale no”- replicó Danneel mientras lanzaba un montón de baldosas de cerámica a los pies de Misha.

 

Al final, solo llenaron una plataforma de madera sellada con su concreto improvisado- “Quiero ver cuán fuerte es antes de hacer más”- sugirió Jensen mientras Misha raspaba los grumos usando una gran palo de amasar.

 

-“No mientas”- dijo Chris- “Solo quieres asegurarte que esto funcione primero”

 

Misha apoyó una mano sobre su pecho- “¿No confías en mí?”

 

-“Quiero saber si es capaz de soportar tres o cuatro pies de tierra encima antes de continuar”- dijo Jensen.

 

-“Estamos usando barras de acero para reforzarlo”- Mike dijo perforando el suelo con uno de los postes de acero- “Esto no va a ir a ninguna parte”

 

Jensen asintió y se frotó la barbilla pensativo- “Eso es lo que espero”

 

-“Recuérdame otra vez ¿para qué es este experimento?”- preguntó Chad, mientras depositaba una brazada de ladrillos. Jared salió de su camino un segundo antes de que sus pies fueran aplastados.

 

-“¿Lo estás preguntando hasta ahora?”- preguntó Jared. Las horas del día eran preciosas, seguramente ellos no pasaron el día haciendo una trabajo agotador por un experimento de ciencia. Jensen podría ser un imbécil, pero no podía ser tan cruel.

 

Jensen se limpió el sudor de la frente con la camiseta que estaba aferrado a sus hombros pegajosos como una segunda piel- “Vamos a necesitar más habitaciones”

 

-“¿Sientes la necesidad de expandirte?”- preguntó Mike- “¿Tu palacio de una habitación no es suficiente para ti?”

 

-“De la manera en que lo veo, tenemos cuartos para cinco personas más”

 

-“Sabes que hay formas de evitar eso”- respondió Chris.

 

Jensen contestó sin vacilar- “Si, expandirnos”

 

-“¿Y de donde vendrán esas personas?”- continuó Chris- “¿Estas planeando publicar folletos o algo así?”

 

Jensen miró a Chris cuidadosamente y Jared, a pesar de no conocerle bien, sintió el cambio en el humor de Jensen- “Vendrán de dónde diablos vinieron los demás”- señaló al horizonte- “De donde Alice, James, Misha y Jared vinieron. De ahí afuera, en alguna parte”

 

-“Dadme a tus rendidos, a tus pobres, a tus amontonados…”

 

-“Jódete, Mike”- gruñó Jensen mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la pila de barras de acero.

 

Jared comenzó a preguntarse si el comió algún cactus en el desayuno, porque estaba empezando a ver porque tanto alboroto. Jensen no rechazaría a nadie. Incluso si él no lo decía abiertamente, Jared sabía que los recién llegados serían igual de bienvenidos como lo fueron él y Misha. Sintió que algo se removía en su pecho, algo que no había sentido desde que la guerra  empezó.

 

-“No se ustedes, pero yo necesito un maldito baño”- anunció Danneel mientras se quitaba un grumo de suciedad del brazo.

 

Chad respiro hondamente y se estremeció- “Si, me huelo a mí mismo. Nunca es una buena señal”

 

-“¿Río?”- sugirió Chris

 

-“Demonios, si”- acordó Mike- “Vamos”

 

Jared se encogió de hombros y siguió al grupo. Se sentía pegajoso y asqueroso. Se detuvo cuando notó que Jensen no les estaba siguiendo, en su lugar estaba golpeando una roca en pequeñas piezas con un mazo como si hubiese ofendido a su madre.

 

Chris colocó una mano sobre su brazo antes de que pueda acercarse- “Si, yo me encargó de esto”- se alejó de Jared yendo hacia Jensen. Hablaron en voces susurradas y después de un minuto, Chris lanzó sus manos al aire y se alejó.

 

-“Vamos”- ordenó sin detenerse cuando pasó junto a Jared.

 

Casi habían alcanzado al grupo cuando Jared dijo- “¿Está todo bien?”

 

-“Si, solo se pone así a veces”- respondió Chris. Era obvio que estaba enojado, así que Jared no preguntó nada más.

 

Jared había ayudado  con las expediciones por agua antes, pero todavía no había nadado. Chad ya estaba solo en bóxers y saltando con un grito cuando ellos llegaron a la orilla de río. Jared se esforzó por no mirar a Danneel desvestirse hasta quedar en sujetador y bragas, y meter los dedos de sus pies al agua.

 

-“Está fría”- se quejó. Chad resurgió a unos pies de ella y fue como observar un desastre en cámara lenta cuando Chad uso ambos brazos para remover la superficie del agua y arrojar el agua sobre ella- “¡Idiota!”- se sumergió después de eso, empeñada en tomar venganza. Los gritos de Chad hicieron eco a través del desolado paisaje.

 

Mike le dio un codazo a Jared y sonrió- “Una familia que nada unida, permanece unida”- Con esa pepita de sabiduría, se lanzó al agua como una bola de cañón.

 

-“O se matan el uno al otro”- modificó Chris antes de encogerse de hombros y seguirlos al agua.

 

Misha apareció a su lado, ya con únicamente sus bóxers color naranja brillante- “Si no puedes vencerlos, úneteles”

 

Jared rió sacándose la camisa y saltando al agua con un grito de alegría. Los primeros diez minutos estuvieron llenos de peleas para hacerse sumergir y ya que Jared era tan alto, tenía una buena ventaja sobre los otros. Sin embargo, aparentemente, Danneel estaba totalmente preparada para pelear sucio y le hizo cosquillas a los costados. Dos segundos después estaba bajo la superficie, ahogándose con agua de río.

 

Se cansaron rápidamente, un duro día de trabajo había minado toda su energía extra y pronto estuvieron flotando de espaldas, relajándose. Un grandioso final para un buen día, incluso si Jensen no estaba ahí para disfrutar con ello.

 

-“Mejor salimos antes de congelarnos hasta la muerte”- sugirió Danneel mientras nadaba de perrito hacia la orilla.

 

Jared estiro sus piernas debajo de él y se encontró con el fondo blando del río. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento y vio a Jensen moviendo los pies a cerca de 20 metros de la orilla del río. Sacando el polvo de sus pantalones y dándose la vuelta, alejándose a paso tranquilo en la neblina del ocaso. Jared abrió la boca para llamarle- Jensen debería estarse sintiendo asqueroso después de trabajar todo el día- pero se tragó las palabras. Si Jensen quería unirse a ellos, lo habría hecho. Jared puede no entenderlo, pero sabe lo suficiente para dejarle solo.

  

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jared se dio cuenta que su vida, considerando todo, no era tan mala. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, a esta vida excavada en la roca y tierra en mitad de ninguna parte. Soñó con magos voladores y dragones que escupían fuego.

 

Cuando salió de la cama en la mañana, encontró el día con su usual entusiasmo hasta que vio que casi todo el mundo estaba despierto. Ellos estaban de pie y parecían perdidos, los ojos estudiando el suelo. Las mandíbulas apretadas y la tensión tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo

 

Jared se acercó lentamente a Chad- “¿Qué pasó?”

 

-“Es malo, hombre. Es jodidamente malo”

 

Jared se tragó el hondo sentimiento de temor- “¿Están todos bien?”

 

Chad asintió, limpiándose con enojo su cara- “Jodido polvo. Siempre me molesta”

 

-“Si, el polvo”- acordó Jared, descansando su mano sobre el hombro de Chad. Apretó una vez, como un gesto de amistad y dejo su mano ahí, cuando Chad no le apartó. El sentimiento abrumador de decepción y desesperanza era palpable en el aire y Jared no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdido e inútil.

 

-“Malditas jodidas máquinas”- gruñó Chris, estampando su puño contra el lado del viejo tinglado.

 

-“Hey”- dijo Danneel- “Chris, todo está bien”

 

-“No, no todo está bien”- dijo Chris con brusquedad- “Las jodidas máquinas destruyeron los cultivos occidentales. Se suponían que nos alimentarían este invierno. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué coño se supone vamos a hacer?”- Su puño volvió a trazar el mismo camino, golpeando con suficiente fuerza para sacudir la construcción en ruinas.

 

-“Alto”- ordenó Jensen en un tono que no dejaba lugar para discusiones. Jared se dio la vuelta y vio a Jensen aproximarse al grupo, de alguna manera con la cabeza en alto.- “Lo digo en serio”- dijo, nivelando la mirada con la de Chris- “Basta”- Chris lanzó un profundo suspiro como si lo estuviese sacando de las profundidades de su alma y se alejó de la pared.

 

-“Este es el problema”- anunció Jensen, mientras retrocedía para dirigirse al grupo- “Los soldados de infantería, destrozaron los cultivos occidentales anoche. A juzgar por las huellas, solo estaban de paso”- un jadeo colectivo se escuchó en el grupo y Jensen levantó la mano- “Pero hemos planeado para esto. Estaremos bien. Las cosas van a estar apretadas, pero saldremos adelante”- dejo caer la mirada a sus manos y frotó sus dedos sobre sus nudillos. Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, su voz no vaciló- “Les doy mi palabra, lograremos salir de esto”- nadie preguntó cómo podía estar seguro. Nadie dijo nada, solo observaban a Jensen como su hubiera dicho la palabra de Dios.

 

-“Solo… permanezcan unidos, ¿de acuerdo? Somos más fuertes cuando estamos unidos”- dijo Jensen en voz baja, mientras frotaba su mano con cansancio por su rostro. Y luego, como si fuera lo contrario, se dio la vuelta y se alejó. Jared negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Jensen marcharse, desapareciendo por una de las escotillas. Cualquier solidaridad que reuniera el discurso de Jensen, desapareció rápidamente después de que se fue.

 

-“¿Qué vamos a hacer?”- murmuró Alice, abrazando a James.

 

-“Todo estará bien”- dijo Danneel, frotando sus hombres suavemente.

 

-“No dijo cómo estaría bien” replicó Alice- “Se supone que sólo le creamos”

 

Por todo lo que Jared sabía, Jensen estaba en ese momento preparando su plan de escape o lamiendo sus heridas en privado. Para ser honesto, Jared no tenía idea de lo que Jensen hacía en las horas que pasaba lejos del grupo. Mientras observaba a todos derrumbarse, sin el hombre en el que tenían puestas sus esperanzas, decidió que iba a averiguarlo. Suficiente con permanecer fuera del camino de Jensen. Jensen podría no deberle una explicación, pero absolutamente podía explicar al grupo cuáles eran sus planes. Les debía mucho a esas personas.

 

Jared caminó enojado en la dirección que se marchó Jensen, sin responder a Chris cuando gritó su nombre. Si quería detenerle, iba a tener que intervenir físicamente porque Jared ya había tenido suficiente de esta mierda.

 

La escotilla se abrió con facilidad y Jared no se molestó en usar la escalera, dejándose caer al piso. Libros y mapas dispersos sobre la mesa y Jensen lanzando libros sobre su hombro mientras maldecía a su paso por la biblioteca improvisada.

 

-“De acuerdo”- anunció Jared- “¿Qué carajo?”

 

Jensen no se molestó en darse la vuelta, aun sacando libros y planos en una frenética carrera- “No tengo tiempo para esto, Jared”- Bueno, al menos le llamaba por su nombre. Eso era un progreso.

 

-“Bueno, necesitas hacer tiempo”- gruñó Jared, acercándose.

 

Jensen giró sobre sus talones, con fuego en los ojos y Jared, en realidad, dio un paso atrás- “No, jodidamente no. Tengo que averiguar cómo conseguir entrar en la ciudad cuando hay fuerte actividad de las máquinas. Tengo que encontrar cómo demonios voy a conseguir suficientes plantas en la tierra, para tener comida el próximo año”

 

-“Pero dijiste que estaríamos bien”- acusó Jared.

 

-“Si estaremos bien”-siseó Jensen- “ _Este año_. ¿Esos cultivos que destrozaron las máquinas? Esos eran los cultivos de semillas. Eran los más alejados al campamento a propósito. Tenemos suficiente para este año, pero si vamos a mantenernos en el futuro, necesitamos tener un cultivo de semillas de nuevo en la tierra.

 

Jared parpadeó, abriendo y cerrando la boca unas cuantas veces antes de que finalmente forme un pensamiento coherente- “¿Pensaste con tanta antelación?”

 

Jensen se detuvo, los mapas sujetos en un fuerte agarre de nudillos blancos- “Si, ¿tú no?”- No, en realidad, Jared no lo hizo, incluso si probablemente debería- “Así que si quieres dispara, adelante y terminemos con ello, porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Espera… ¿dispara? ¿Crees que quiero golpearte?”

 

-“Viniste aquí abajo buscando pelea, así que haz lo que quieras y déjame volver a trabajar”- Jensen cuadró los hombros y esperó, arqueando una ceja como invitación. Si Jared le golpeaba en ese momento, sabe que Jensen no intentará detenerle.

 

-“Jensen, yo…”- Jared se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello con nerviosismo y optó por lo único que en realidad podía decir- “¿Cómo puedo ayudar?”

 

La otra ceja de Jensen se unió al nacimiento del cabello- “Estoy buscando el impreso del Departamento de Agricultura de Arizona”

 

Jared asintió y se unió a la búsqueda. Pasaron las siguientes tres horas de pie sobre mapas y esquematizaciones. Bueno, principalmente Jared se paró ahí, mientras Jensen reflexionaba sobre los impresos y ocasionalmente lanzaba pensamientos aleatorios a los que Jared respondía con los ruidos apropiados. Él empujó un tomate en la mano de Jensen mientras pasó para recuperar otro impreso de la estantería. Danneel se lo había dado a través de la escotilla hace una hora y le hizo un gesto en dirección a Jensen. Jensen declinó las primeras tres veces que Jared se lo ofreció, eventualmente Jared optó por la fuerza bruta y arrebató la pluma de la boca de Jensen y en su lugar le puso el tomate en la mano.

 

Jared dio una vuelta afuera por la tarde para dejar que todos sepan que no estaban muertos y Chris le dirigió una apreciadora mirada- “¿Él aún no te ha sacado? Impresionante”

 

-“No estoy totalmente seguro de que sepa que estoy ahí”- respondió Jared, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“¿Qué está planeando?”- preguntó Mike

 

-“Expedición”- dijo Jared.

 

-“Genial, ¿qué vamos a saquear?”

 

Jared no estaba seguro, porque Jensen hojeaba los mapas tan rápido que Jared no se molestó en intentar seguirle el ritmo. En vez de eso, solo ofrecía su granito de arena cuando Jensen fruncía el ceño como si estuviese intentando resolver una particularmente frustrante ecuación de algebra. Debió haber dicho algo útil un par de veces porque Jensen hizo un ruido con la garganta, asintió y escribió un par de líneas en su libreta.

 

-“Mejor ve allí y averigua lo que está planeando”-dijo Chris, asintiendo en dirección a Jared. “Ve, por alguna razón, está dejando que te quedes”

 

Jared asintió, sintiendo que le han dado una misión importante y se marchó en dirección del bunker oculto.

 

-“¿Entonces, cuál es el plan?”- preguntó Jared después de observar a Jensen anotar otro párrafo.

 

Jensen utilizó el borrador masticado de su lápiz para señalar en el mapa- “Centro de Biología. Tiene una sección completa de botánica”

 

Jared siguió el borrador a lo largo del papel- “¿No crees que haya sido golpeado todavía?”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “La gente quiere una recompensa instantánea y ahí no hay comida. Lo más probable es que todavía quede algo”

 

Jared asintió porque tenía sentido y esperaba como el infierno que Jensen no estuviese equivocado- “¿Entonces, cuando nos vamos?”

 

-“¿Nos?”- repitió Jensen, levantando la cabeza y encontrando la mirada de Jensen con ojos cautelosos- “No vas a ir”

 

-“Y una mierda”- replicó Jared cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho- “Esto también me incluye. No voy a quedarme aquí con los pulgares en el culo mientras ustedes van de cabeza al peligro”

 

Jensen señaló al techo, refiriéndose a algo completamente distinto- “Ellos tampoco van ir”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, silenciosamente agradecido de que no esté de sobra solo porque sigue siendo uno de los nuevos. Jensen era inteligente, pero no podía ser tan espeso como para de verdad pensar que sus amigos  iban a consentir que haga esto solo- “Ellos no te van a dejar ir solo”

 

Jensen suspiró y se frotó los ojos, clavando los dedos en la blanda carne y Jared se estremeció- “Esas máquinas… nunca hemos visto ese tipo de actividad por aquí. No voy a pedirles que vengan. Es demasiado”

 

Jared lanzó un suspiro y supo que necesitaba refuerzos para esto. Si había leído a todos correctamente, ellos no iban a dejar que Jensen se vaya sin ellos, sin importar lo que estuviese pensando- “Bien”

 

Jensen levantó la cabeza lentamente, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, abiertos y desconfiados- “¿Bien?”

 

-“Bien” repitió Jared y salió del bunker para poner al día al grupo sobre la pequeña misión solitaria de Jensen.

 

Huelga decir que el plan se vino abajo como un globo de plomo.

  

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen miraba fijamente a Jared, a pesar del hecho de que Mike, Danneel, Chris, Misha y Chad estaban amontonados en la habitación.

 

-“Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?”- preguntó Chris, apoyándose contra una silla y cruzando los tobillos. No estaba acusando a Jensen de nada. Prefería saberlo de primera mano, por así decirlo.

 

-“Centro de Biología”- dijo Jensen lacónicamente.

 

Mike cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos, los ojos escaneando los mapas esparcidos sobre la mesa- “Vas a tener que darnos más que eso”

 

-“Miren”- dijo Jensen rotundamente- “Sé lo que están haciendo chicos”

 

-“¿Lo sabes?”- dijo Danneel- “Bien, entonces podemos saltarnos todo eso de que vayas a pelear solo”

 

-“No será una pelea porque…”

 

Chris dejó caer la silla al suelo con un ruido sordo que se hizo eco en el espacio cerrado y Jensen cerró la boca de repente- “No diriges las cosas por aquí y la última vez que me aseguré, no te rendía cuentas”- la mirada de Jared giróhasta posarse sobre Chris y estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de su rostro- “Si esto se viene abajo, lo haremos en grupo”

 

El único sonido que llenaba la habitación era la respiración de Jensen, cortas ráfagas de aire mientras procesaba las palabras de Chris. Nadie más se metió en la conversación, nadie tuvo que hacerlo porque Chris había cubierto todo. Ahora estaban esperando las consecuencias.

 

Los puños de Jensen, lentamente se aflojaron en sus costados- “Bien”

 

Chris enarcó una ceja, un movimiento que se parecía mucho al que Jensen le había puesto a Jared hace horas cuando le había encontrado destrozando la biblioteca- “¿Bien?”

 

-“Tienes razón. No dirijo las cosas aquí, así que…”- Jensen hozó un gesto hacia el grupo- “Tienen todo el derecho a estar aquí, chicos. Esa no es mi decisión”

 

Chris negó con la cabeza con cansancio- “No era el mensaje que quería que recibieras de la conversación, pero que así sea”- el fin justificaba los medios.

 

-“Ahora que está arreglado y nos hemos ahorrado el discurso de ‘uno para todos’”- dijo Chad, acercándose a la mesa- “Volvamos a los negocios”

 

Todos se reunieron alrededor mientras Jensen exponía el plano, trazando cada paso a través del mapa y los diagramas de la ciudad. Había un plan de seguridad, un plan de seguridad para el plan de seguridad y un montón de mierda que Jared pensó probablemente no tenía que saber para cumplir con el objetivo de mañana. Sin embargo, lo aceptó porque si Jensen no estaba dispuesto a dejar nada al azar, entonces Jared tampoco. Era tarde cuando Jensen terminó y les dijo que lo repasarían brevemente, de nuevo por la mañana por si había preguntas.

 

-“Si alguien cambia de opinión durante la noche, sin resentimientos ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Jensen mientras daba un descanso para dormir un poco- “No hay expectativas y si ustedes no están en el puesto de avanzada mañana, nadie va a pensar menos”- ninguno respondió y por las miradas que pasaban de un lado a otro, eso era algo que Jensen ya había dicho antes.

 

El grupo salió de la escotilla a la oscuridad. Jared se detuvo para esperar a Jensen sintiendo que debería decirle al hombre buenas noches o algo. Chris giró la escotilla, cerrándola, dejando a Jensen oculto.

 

-“¿No deberíamos esperarle?”- preguntó Jared.

 

Chris negó- “Estará ahí un rato antes de parar y nosotros necesitamos descansar todo lo que sea posible, así que si crees poder dormir, deberías intentarlo”- se sentía mal dejando a Jensen ahí abajo, trabajando mientras todos los demás se iban a la cama. Chris pareció sentir la incomodidad de Jared y dijo- “Si él quisiera que alguien se quede, lo habría pedido”- ése era el hombre que iba a ir a una expedición por suministros solo y dejar a un grupo de adultos completamente capaces detrás, así que Jared pensó que tenía un poco de derecho a desconfiar sobre la habilidad de Jensen para expresar sus necesidades.

 

Chris se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Jared no le seguía- “Mira, lo entiendo. Tampoco me gusta dejarle, pero ya le hemos presionado suficiente para un día. Tiene un montón de mierda en su mente y esa es su manera en la que lidia con ello. Vas a tener que confiar en mi”- estaba claro que Jared iba a tener que ceder ante la experiencia de Chris, porque si volvía ahí abajo y Jensen lo sacaba de la oreja, no iba a saber que hacer- “Trata de dormir un poco”

 

-“Si, de acuerdo. Tú también Chris”

 

Misha ya estaba bajo las sabanas, acurrucado sobre su lado y mirando a la pared, cuando Jared cayó en su dormitorio. Había dejado la lámpara encendida, proyectando una suave luz a través de la habitación.

 

Jared se quitó los zapatos y la camisa, apagó la lámpara y cayó en la cama. La habitación quedó completamente a oscuras y Jared cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, entornando los ojos hacia al techo, como si eso fuera a aclarar su visión.

 

-“¿Hey, Misha?”

 

-“Si, Jared”

 

-“¿Qué estamos haciendo?”

 

Paso cerca de un minuto antes de que Misha respondiera- “Lo correcto”

 

Jared asintió a pesar de que Misha no podía verle- “Si, eso fue lo que pensé”- el sueño llegó sorprendentemente fácil después de eso.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen levantó la cabeza y tiró del pedazo de papel que estaba pegado a un lado de su cara. Parpadeó hacia la marca de baba en la página y cerró el libro. Se rascó la cara, intentando forzarse a sentirse en su cuerpo. Miró su reloj, no se sorprendió de ver que solo había pasado una hora, los otros debían estar despertando dentro de poco. Agarró la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo, tenía el tiempo para repasarlo una vez más.

 

El sol aún estaba escondido cuando salió de la escotilla, solamente los primeros signos de la madrugada estaban surgiendo a través del horizonte, mientras caminaba por el campamento. Revisó los suministros en el Jeep y la camioneta y llenó los tanques de gasolina.

 

Chris deambulaba hacia él, el AK-47 descansando sobre su hombro. Las armas, normalmente, no hacían una enorme diferencia a menos que seas un tirador de primera y realmente puedas golpear un cable de conexión o la cuenca del ojo de la maquina y solo tenía una remota posibilidad de funcionar en las máquinas más grandes. Tener armas tangibles parecía hacerles sentir mejor, la ilusión de protección, así que Jensen lo aceptaba.

 

-“¿Dormiste algo?”- preguntó Chris, mientras dejaba el AK en el asiento trasero del Jeep.

 

-“Casi tanto como tú”- respondió Jensen.

 

Chris asintió aceptando, porque este no era el momento, ni el lugar para esa conversación. Jensen conocía bastante bien a Chris para saber que incluso si él estaba en la cama, no había logrado descansar mucho.

 

-“Estuve pensando”- comenzó Jensen, escupiendo las palabras sin darles mucha importancia- “Sobre lo que dijiste anoche. Tenías razón. Ninguno me rinde cuentas y yo planeando todo y pensando que debería ser el único que…”

 

Chris levantó la mano- “Puedes detenerte ahí. Todo lo que estaba diciendo es que estamos en esto juntos”

 

Jared asintió- “Exactamente y estoy haciendo todos estos planes locos, esperando que todos vayan con ello, está mal. Y creo que…”

 

-“Lo que crees es una completa mierda. Jensen, tienes un don para esto”

 

Si por don, Chris quería decir sacarlo de su culo y esperar como el infierno de que no le exploté en la cara, entonces, si lo tenía.

 

-“¿Me estás diciendo que soy una completa mierda y luego haciendo un cumplido a mi inteligencia en la misma frase?”

 

Chris se le quedó mirando- “Si, algo como eso”

 

-“Solo no quiero dar la impresión de que estoy dirigiendo las cosas por aquí”

 

-“Ah”- dijo Chris a sabiendas- “Así que de eso se trata. Debí saberlo”

 

Jensen se volteó para encarar a su viejo amigo, enojado de que otra vez esté en el extremo de una broma privada- “¿Qué carajo significa eso?”

 

Chris negó con la cabeza- “Significa que ahora no es el momento de tener esa conversación. Hablaremos esta noche ¿de acuerdo?”- Jensen murmuró su acuerdo. Chris tenía razón: en realidad, ahora no era el momento de estar discutiendo esto- “¿Quién sabe? Tal vez vamos a morir ahí y nos ahorramos la charla de corazón a corazón”

 

-“Uno solo puede esperar”- murmuró Jensen.

 

Chris sonrió y palmeó su espalda- “Ese es el espíritu, Jenny Bean”

 

-“Hemos estado levantados por 30 min y ya conseguiste cabrearle”- comentó Mike mientras se acercaba con el resto del grupo detrás de él.

 

-“Todavía no se ha ido a la cama, así que no cuenta”- comentó Chris, levantando el pulgar en dirección a Jensen- “Por lo que sabemos, sigue enojado por lo de anoche”

 

Jensen rodó los ojos, permitiendo las familiares bromas resbalar sobre él. Todos asumían siempre que estaba enojado por algo, pero Jensen rara vez se molestaba. En todo caso, se resignaba, aceptando lo que tenía que hacer para mantener las cosas funcionando y con la esperanza de que no la jodiera en el proceso. No tenía tiempo para enojarse.

 

Chad gruñó- “No voy a viajar con el- “Soy crujiente y tengo buen sabor con cátsup”

 

-“¿Te das cuenta que no es un dragón?”- señaló Misha- “No tiene cola”

 

-“Aunque respira humo”- dijo Mike- “Lo he visto”

 

-“Si, porque probablemente estabas soplándolo en su rostro”- comentó Danneel, rodando los ojos.

 

Jensen se dio la vuelta, encarando al grupo con una ceja alzada- “¿Terminaron?”- hubo algunas sonrisas y un par de sentimientos- “Hice un esquema para el otro vehículo en caso de que nos separemos”- le pasó un papel a Danneel, quien escaneó el documento rápidamente.

 

-“¿Solo improvisaste esto en tu tiempo libre?”-preguntó.

 

Jensen ignoró la pregunta, continuando con un breve resumen de lo que era el plan. Terminó tomando una honda respiración y sosteniéndola por un par de segundos antes exhalar lentamente por la nariz- “¿Preguntas?”

 

Nadie respondió y Jensen asintió- “De acuerdo. Manténganse a salvo y permanezcan juntos. No tomen riesgos estúpidos y no intenten ser héroes. Todos estaremos bien”- se encogió de hombros y subió al Jeep sin mas fanfarrias. Los discursos motivacionales no eran lo suyo.

 

Chris trepó en asiento del pasajero, lo cual era lo que esperaba. Como Chris había señalado ¿por qué separar un equipo ganador? Lo que le sorprendió fue que Jared y Misha subieran al asiento de atrás. Por lo general, la gente tropezaba por alejarse de él. Había visto a Chris sobornar a Chad con chocolate para conseguir que vaya en el asiento trasero.

 

Chris dejó caer el brazo sobre el asiento descansando la mano sobre el reposacabezas de Jensen- “¿Listos muchachos?”

 

-“Hay un AK en mi regazo. Estoy absolutamente listo para esto”- respondió Misha, sonriendo a Jared.

 

-“¿Sabes disparar esa cosa?”- preguntó Chris. Jensen resopló cuando Misha negó con la cabeza- “Aprenderás”- Chris asintió hacia Jared- “¿Qué hay de ti?”

 

-“Soy de Texas ¿Qué crees?”- respondió Jared.

 

Un chico texano, reflexionó Jensen mientras sacaba polvo de la polvorienta carretera. Creyó reconocer el acento. Si fuera en un momento diferente, Jensen habría empezado a hablar y dicho que él también era de Texas y habrían  tenido una larga conversación, discutiendo las comodidades de casa y cómo las cosas eran realmente grandes en Texas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dividirían un six pack, mientras pasaban las horas hablando de sus familias y los trabajos sin futuro que tenían. Tal vez, eso les llevaría a _algo_ más. Jensen podría ser un capullo algunas veces, pero no era ciego. Había visto a Jared medio desnudo y empapado- no era desagradable a la vista. Pero no era un tiempo diferente y de donde venías ya no era importante igual que cuan atractivo eras, así que Jensen mantuvo su boca cerrada y condujo.

 

Observó la carretera, su mente girando sobre el plan una y otra vez, Jared le observaba por el retrovisor.

 

Como siempre, se preparaba para lo peor y silenciosamente esperaba lo mejor. Pensó que esta podría ser una de esas raras ocasiones en las que el mejor escenario de verdad ocurría, mientras cargaban las bolsas de semillas en la camioneta, la recompensa superó las más altas esperanzas de Jensen.

 

Un charco de agua formó ondas en el suelo de baldosas, solo el indicio de vibración mandando gotas bailando a través de la superficie.

 

Jensen estrechó los ojos- “Cállense”- susurró aguzando el oído. Chad soltó una carcajada ante una provocativa broma de Danneel y Jensen le sujeto del hombro, colocando una mano sobre su boca- “Cierra la boca”- siseó, los ojos corriendo a toda velocidad sobre el grupo mientras todos dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo inmediatamente. Jensen asintió y todos retrocedieron lentamente- “El pasillo de atrás, bajen y quédense abajo”- nunca tuvieron que esconderse en una habitación sin salidas fáciles. Si las maquinas les encontraban sería una carnicería.

 

Chris le dirigió una mirada de reojo, pero se escabulló en la construcción de todos modos. Nadie más escuchó nada. Había un gran sistema de drenaje, como los planos habían representado, para permitir drenar el exceso de agua del invernadero. Se conectaban con el sistema de agua de la ciudad, que aunque no era lo ideal, podría sacarles de ahí si era necesario.

 

Chad lamió la palma de su mano y Jensen le dejó ir de inmediato, mirando fijamente a Chad arrastrar los piesen la distancia. Bajaron las escaleras y se escondieron en la oscuridad, el agua dando vueltas en sus tobillos. Jared se hundió a su lado y le hizo un gesto como preguntando _¿qué estamos haciendo aquí abajo exactamente?_

Jensen contuvo la respiración y esperó. Quizás estaba equivocado. Tal vez vio algo completamente distinto o nada en lo absoluto. Tal vez había estado en esto demasiado tiempo que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No sería la primera vez.

 

Jared abrió la boca, jalando aire para hablar. Jensen apretó su muslo, conintención de que permanezca callado y sintió los músculos tensarse bajos sus dedos. Si tan siquiera hubiera una pequeña oportunidad. Un momento después hubo un golpe metálico, seguido por uno más y entonces una tercera pisada fuerte y metálica se hizo eco sobre ellos, sacudiendo los cimientos a su alrededor.

 

Jensen cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos apagados de la maquinaría sobre sus cabezas, sintiendo su cuerpo moverse con las vibraciones mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y deseo como el infierno que un día estuviese equivocado.

 

Esperaron tres horas después que el sonido de los pasos hizo eco en la distancia.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jared aun intentaba asimilar su expedición por provisiones. En términos generales, fue un enorme éxito. Recuperaron bolsas de semillas y encontraron algunos frutos, almendras y nueces, creciendo en los arboles olvidados del invernadero derrumbado. Todos parecían complacidos: el grupo estaba bromeando y tomándose el pelo unos a otros en el camino de vuelta.

 

El descargue fue rápido porque todos aparecieron para ayudar. Jared le dio a James un puñado de almendras y el pequeño niño le sonrió como si Jared le hubiese dado su primer bate y guante de beisbol.

 

-“Lo llamaría un trabajo bien hecho”- dijo Chris, girando su cuello y estremeciéndose cuando tronó audiblemente.

 

-“No se ustedes chicos, pero yo podría necesitar una bebida”- anunció Chad con una palmada.

 

-“Si por bebida te refieres a ese loco vino que conseguiste destilar en tu habitación, no estoy seguro”- dijo Mike- “La última vez que lo intenté estuve ciego por casi una semana”

 

Chad negó con la cabeza- “Nah, tengo algo mejor” sacó una botella de escocés de detrás de su espalda- “¡Dale una mirada a esto!”

 

Chris revisó la etiqueta y silbó con apreciación- “¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?”

 

-“En uno de los escritorios de la oficina administrativa”- le dio un codazo a Jared- “¿Eh? ¿Parece bastante bueno, no?”

 

Jared asintió. No podía recordar la última vez que tuvo una buena bebida y estaba casi salivando de solo pensarlo. Acordaron reunirse en media hora y se dispersaron para cambiarse y encontrar algo de comer.

 

No se requerían vasos, Jared lo aprendió pronto mientras la botella era pasada de persona a persona, Jared tomó un largo trago y tragó con una tos. Se limpió la boca con su manga y se apoyó hacia atrás, descansando su peso en sus codos, mientras miraba las parpadeantes estrellas. Sus pensamientos eran borrosos y su estomago estaba lleno. Sip, se sentía bastante bien.

 

-“No escuché una maldita cosa”

 

Chad le dio un empujón a su tobillo con el pie- “¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando Willis?”

 

Jared  miro a Chad, sus parpados caídos. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta- “En el Centro, no escuché nada. Las maquinas, no…”- se encogió de hombro y cogió un hilo suelto de su camisa. No se sentía como un mal resultado, pero debió saber que pasaba algo. Estaba viviendo con la realidad de la guerra y el mundo que quedó, como cualquier otro.

 

Mike le pasó la botella a Chris y se acostó, descansando la cabeza sobre el muslo de Danneel- “No te sientas mal, ninguno de nosotros lo hizo”

 

Chris dio una honda respiración, expulsando el humo del cigarro por la nariz. No todo lo que habían tomado era necesariamente importante (o bueno) para sobrevivir. Algunas cosas solo fueron un bono, pequeños consuelos que solían disfrutar y Chris saboreaba cada bocanada del cigarro como si fuera el más fino Habano de Cuba.

 

-“¿Lo ves ahora?”- preguntó en voz baja, sacudiendo la ceniza a un lado. Los ojos de Jared siguieron el ardiente resto, cuando Chris continuó, la voz baja y sombría- “¿Ves por qué lo necesitamos?”

 

-“Él ve la mierda donde nadie lo hace”- continuó Danneel- “No sé como lo hace y malditamente seguro de que no va a decírnoslo, si es que lo sabe, pero de alguna manera…”

 

Mike prosiguió cuando no encontró las palabras para continuar- “Las entiende, ¿sabes? Todo sobre las maquinas. Sólo… joder, no lo sé”

 

-“Y ese es el por qué le siguen”- concluyó Jared. Jensen no demandaba respeto, si acaso, huía activamente de la responsabilidad. Todo lo que le era dado, la admiración que le ofrecían, se la daban voluntaria y libremente.

 

-“Solo no le digas eso”- respondió Chad- “Le dará otro cabreo y nosotros sufriremos las consecuencias”

 

-“¿Entonces por qué no está con nosotros?”- señaló Misha después de tomar un largo trago de la botella. Jared se alegró de que no fuera quien lo señalara, incluso si la usencia de Jensen era palpable. Había intentado hablar sobre Jensen con Danneel y Mike antes y usualmente se cerraban en banda antes de que pueda conseguir alguna respuesta.

 

Chad soltó una risilla- “¿Ya revisaste el río? Probablemente esté por ahí caminando sobre el agua”

 

Chris elevó su cabeza- “Está en alguna parte cercana”- escaneó el área y señaló a la derecha con un asentimiento- “Por ahí”

 

Mike levantó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad. Jensen estaba descansando sobre el capo del Jeep a cerca de 30 metros de ellos- “Ahora, eso es escalofriante”- murmuró Mike.

 

Jensen permanecía cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Debería ser parte del grupo, un participante activo de la celebración.

 

-“Voy a buscarle”- declaró Jared y se impulsó sobre sus pies. Sus piernas temblaron mientras intentaba plantar sus pies firmemente. Se justificó recordándose que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo bebido.

 

Chris se carcajeó inmediatamente- “Está con el grupo. Más o menos”

 

-“No es lo suficientemente cerca”- respondió Jared mientras tropezaba con las piernas de Chad y apenas logró llegar hasta Jensen. Jensen estaba acostado sobre el capo, un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza. Jared inclinó la cabeza y miró al otro hombre. Los ojos de Jensen estaban cerrados y su respiración era profunda.

 

-“Jensen no se está moviendo”- murmuró Chris, observando a Jared de pie cerca del auto y la falta de respuesta de Jensen. Estaban demasiado lejos para escuchar algo específico, si su conversación era en voz baja, pero Jensen no estaba gritando y Chris lo tomó como una buena señal.

 

-“¿Refuerzos?”- sugirió Danneel.

 

-“Somos más fuertes como grupo”- dijo Mike, sonriéndole a Danneel, quien le recompensó rascándole detrás de la oreja.

 

Trastabillaron al ponerse de pie y caminaron tranquilamente hacia Jared. Después de un horrorosodía, a pesar de que nadie lo dijera en realidad, era como si no pudieran estar separados. La camaradería siempre era más fuerte después de una expedición y Jared estaba feliz de ser parte de eso; finalmente se sentía parte de su loco y apasionado grupo.

 

-“¡Mierda!”- murmuró Chad, mirando a Jensen, quien estaba muerto para el mundo.

Chris negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño- “Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Incluso el Chico Maravilla tiene que dormir de vez en cuando”

 

-“No podemos dejarle aquí afuera”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

 

-“Tú despiértalo”- dijo Chad, dando un gran paso atrás.

 

Jared asintió, dispuesto a aceptar esa tarea. Si Jensen despertaba con los puños volando, Jared pensó que merecía un puñetazo o dos, porque en algún momento, Jared estaba bastante seguro que se lo ganó. Aún se sentía un poco culpable por la forma en que trato a Jensen cuando le confrontó en la sala de guerra.

 

Jared deslizó el brazo bajo el hombro de Jensen y jaló suavemente, bajando con cuidado su cuerpo del capo- “Vamos, Jen. Hora de ir a la cama”

 

Chris le miro de reojo y gesticuló- “¿Jen?”

 

Jensen abrió los ojos en una hendidura, un destello de verde detrás de las pestañas- “Qu…”

 

-“Vamos, tranquilo”- murmuró Jared- “Hora de dormir”- jaló el brazo de Jensen por sobre su hombro cuando su cuerpo se balanceó inseguro y Jensen trastabilló antes de que Chris apareciera al otro lado, tomando parte de su peso. Su cuerpo era pesado, rehusándose a cooperar cuando ellos casi le cargaron hasta su habitación.

 

Chad corrió y abrió la escotilla mientras Danneel se deslizaba en su interior para retirar las cobijas. Jensen estaba dócil, como masilla en sus manos mientras le bajaron a la habitación. Mike le sacó los zapatos justo después de que Jared le acostara en la cama.

 

Jensen se frotó los ojos, peleando por orientarse- “Debería…”

 

-“Deberías dormir un poco”- demandó Chris. Mantuvo la voz suave, como si temiera hablar demasiado alto y arriesgarse a que Jensen despierte completamente.

 

Jensen bostezó, los dientes blancos destellaron cuando Jared le empujó de vuelta a la cama con una mano. Jalando las cobijas alrededor del cuerpo de Jensen y Danneel dejó un beso en su mejilla.

 

-“Ahora duerme”- murmuró Danneel, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Se quedaron de pie alrededor de la cama, manteniendo una vigilia mientras los ojos de Jensen parpadearon y se cerraron, su cuerpo demasiado cansado para hacer algo más que sucumbir a la extenuación. A pesar de que ellos estaban observándole, no se sentía incomodo. Si acaso, se sentía correcto, como si estuviesen protegiendo algo, alguien importante.

 

Cuando ellos salieron de la habitación, Jared fue golpeado por lo mucho que deseaba quedarse.

 

-“Está jodidamente hecho polvo”- anunció Chris después de que aseguraron la escotilla.

 

-“La última vez que intentamos eso, se levantó lanzando golpes. Tiene que estar hecho polvo”

 

-“Deberíamos haber ido por él antes”- murmuró Jared.

 

Chris palmeó su espalda- “Lo hiciste bien, chico”

 

Danneel colapsó en el piso, doblando sus piernas debajo de ella- “Digo que terminemos la botella aquí”

 

Todos se unieron a ella con rapidez, cayendo donde estaban parados cuando el cansancio y la necesidad de estar juntos se fundían en uno solo. Incluso si nadie lo diría, Jared sabe que ellos quieren estar cerca de Jensen. Presionó la mano contra el frio metal de la escotilla y pretendió que el profundo sentimiento inflamándose en su estomago era completamente platónico, una señal de una naciente amistad y nada más.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen había estado en los campos con Brock y Alice toda la mañana, replantando los cultivos que perdieron por las maquinas. Tenía detalles vagos de la noche anterior. Recordaba su vuelta al campamento y haber descargado los vehículos. Sabía que el grupo decidió compartir una bebida de la botella que Chad tomo de dios sabe dónde. Permaneció en el capo del jeep, contento con escuchar las conversaciones de victoria en voz baja de sus amigos. Es lo último que recordaba. Despertó en su cama temprano por la mañana sintiéndose descansado.

 

Alice tocó su brazo y le ofreció una cantimplora de agua. Asintió agradecido y tomó un par de tragos antes de regresarle el contenedor.

 

Se mordió los labios, debatiendo cuán lejos quería llegar con su investigación. Era probable que alguno del grupo arrastrara su perezoso culo a la cama o encontró su camino por sí mismo. No sería la primera vez que estando hecho polvo  y andando sin pilas después de estar despierto por 48 horas, consiguiera encontrar su camino a casa.

 

-“Hey, Alice”

 

Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos y Jensen se estremeció internamente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sorprendida de que le hablara. Si fuera un mejor hombre, trabajaría para rectificarlo- “¿Si?”

 

-“Anoche, después de que regresamos. ¿Pasaste el rato con el equipo de incursión?”- el término ‘pasar el rato’ parecía fuera de moda, pero no pudo pensar en una mejor forma de llamarlo.

 

Ella frenó su malestar cuando rió y dijo- “¿Te refieres si me uní al círculo de Kumbaya y tomé unos cuantos tragos de la botella?”

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba frotando suciedad y polvo en su piel y parecía no poder detenerse, incluso si iba a picarle como un hijo de puta mas tarde.

 

-“Entonces la respuesta es no”

 

Jensen sacó tres semillas de la bolsa y las dejo caer en la tierra arada- “Podrías hacerlo. Siempre eres bienvenida”

 

Se dejó caer de rodillas, cubriendo el pequeño agujero con la suave tierra. Apoyó el brazo sobre su rodilla y levantó la mirada- “Igual tú, sabes”

 

Él tragó y dio un paso atrás, inseguro de que decir. Sabe que puede unirse al grupo cuando quiera. A un nivel racional, lo sabía. Solo no estaba seguro de saber por dónde empezar. No era Chris, quien era amigable y leal a más no poder, o Mike quien siempre parecía saber cómo dar la bienvenida a un asustado recién llegado o que decir cuando nadie puede encontrar las palabras. No era Chad, quien hacia a las personas reír frente al mal más horrendo que jamás hayan visto, o Danneel cuyas reconfortantes palabras y caricias amables lograban que el peor dolor desaparezca. Jared y Misha habían encontrado su camino, trayendo excitantes diferencias y nuevos talentos al grupo Él no era ellos no podía pretender ser algo que no era, así que se mantenía al margen, observándoles crecer y convertirse en los seres humanos más asombrosos que alguna vez tuviera el placer de conocer.

 

-“Lamento si te enojé”- susurró Alice, los ojos mirandohacia abajo mientras depositaba más semillas en el suelo.

 

Negó con la cabeza. No iba a dejar que una persona inocente se culpara por algo que no tenía la culpa. Él ya estaba jodido antes de que ella llegara- “No eres tú”

 

-“Si terminas eso con ‘soy yo’, tendré que reírme de ti”

 

Jensen resopló. No era tan estúpido para decir eso, incluso si era la verdad- “Nah, no iba a ir con eso”

 

-“Bien”- sonrió para sí misma, mirando hacia la nada a través de los campos- “Mi esposo solía decirme eso y llevarme hasta la pared”

 

Jensen se mordió el labio inferior. Este es usualmente donde él huía o callaba al otro. No hablaba sobre el pasado, porque para él, ya nada de eso importa. La vida que conoció se había terminado y esto fue lo que le quedó. Lo que tenía antes, sin duda, no era algo del otro mundo, por lo que en todo caso, la vida que se había labrado aquí era mejor de lo que conocía, ahora tenía un propósito. Todo lo que podía hacer era intentar hacer que funcione y esperar como el infierno que sobreviva. Esta es su vida y está lidiando con eso, pero la manera que escogió para lidiar usualmente no era la manera en que todos los demás le hacían frente.

 

-“Scott, mi esposo, cuando peleábamos, solía decirme ‘no eres tú, soy yo’ y eso era solo mierda. Significa que en realidad eres tú y solo estoy intentando absolverme a mí mismo de cualquier culpa, haciéndote sentir bien diciéndote que no”

 

Jensen rió y trató de pensar en algo que decir. Sabía que esperaba una respuesta y debería hacer algún tipo de esfuerzo en una conexión humana. Al menos esa es la mierda que Chris continua jurándole- “No voy a mentirte y decir que nunca utilice es línea”

 

Alice se levantó e inclinó hacia atrás para estirarse- “Creo que todos hemos usado esa línea al menos una vez”- hizo una pausa, mirando pensativa al suelo y Jensen sabía que ella no estaba viendo la tierra, si no imágenes de su pasado- “Es asombroso pensar en eso ahora. Toda la mierda que solía decir y las cosas estúpidas que pensé eran importantes. Pensar en las cosas que deje que me molestaran, las cosas que debí haber dicho…”

 

Jensen tragó. Los debería, podría, habría. Todos los tenían, eran una constante compañía en la oscuridad. Miró al horizonte, deseando más que nada en el mundo que Mike o Danneel, cualquiera excepto él estuviera aquí. Dijo lo único que podía decir- “Eres una buena persona, Alice”

 

Ella resopló incrédula- “No me conoces, Jensen. No sabes una maldita cosa sobre mi”

 

Se encogió de hombros porque lo que ocurrió en el pasado, debería quedarse ahí y él era la última persona en el mundo con derecho a juzgar- “No tengo que hacerlo. Lo baso únicamente en lo que veo ahora y de donde estoy parado, eso es lo único que importa”

 

Ella arrugó la narizcuando le miró, intentando encontrar inconsistencia o duda en sus palabras. No había nada, porque Jensen destacaba por lo que decía. Aquí afuera, tu palabra es lo único que tienes- “Eres extraño. Espero que lo sepas”

 

Jensen rió- “Si, lo he escuchado antes”

 

Ella sonrío y cubrió la última semilla de la línea. Su estomago gruñó y presionó una mano contra su vientre- “Creo que eso significa que es hora del almuerzo”- él asintió y se dio la vuelta para empezar la siguiente línea- “¿Está bien si paró para comer?”

 

-“No soy tu guardián, Alice. Si tienes hambre, toma un descanso”

 

Ella miró al piso, pateando la suave superficie- “Si pero…”

 

Rodó los ojos, fingiendo severidad en su voz cuando dijo- “Está bien. Ordeno que tomes el almuerzo”

 

Alice sonrió y realizó un descuidado saludo que dejo manchas de tierra en su frente- “Si señor”

 

Él gruñó- “Ugh. Nunca vuelvas a decirme eso”

 

Ella le sacó la lengua. Por un segundo lució imposiblemente joven y el corazón de Jensen se rompió. Ella no pertenecía a este mundo destruido. Ninguno de ellos.

 

-“¿Quieres algo?”

 

Escudriño las semillas con ferviente intensidad mientras las dejaba caer en el agujero- “No, estoy bien”

 

Ella se alejó tranquilamente, dejándole con su trabajo y él se perdió en los familiares movimientos.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Era media tarde cuando una sobra cayó sobre él, demasiado alta para ser de alguno de los sospechosos habituales- “¿Ya comiste?”

 

Jensen palmeó la suave tierra, ocultando de forma segura las semillas bajo ella y empujó su cuerpo cansado hasta ponerse de pie, antes de moverse al siguiente agujero.

 

-“Si, eso es lo que pensé”

 

-“Buenas tardes para ti también, Jared”- dijo Jensen inclinándose. Por lo general, Chris era el único que le sacaba de los campos y forzaba la comida por su garganta. Al menos los hizo en un principio. Después de un tiempo, le descartaban siendo el típico Jensen y era dejado a sus propios recursos, lo cual funcionaba bien para él.

 

Jared sonrió alegremente- “Buenas tardes, Jensen”- sus ojos se estrecharon casi inmediatamente, como si hubiese pensado en esto y no estuviese preparado para aceptar nada menos que a Jensen atascándose hasta que esté a punto de vomitar- “Ahora vamos a comer”

 

Jensen suspiró y se colgó la arpillera de semillas sobre su hombro- “Todos están demasiado preocupados con mis hábitos alimenticios”

 

-“¿Estás bromeando? Es unos de los temas de conversación más calientes por aquí”

 

-“Pasatiempos. Todos necesitan uno”

 

Jared rió y le paso un cubo de agua para que Jensen se lavara las manos- “¿Quién necesita un pasatiempo cuando te tenemos a ti?”

 

Jensen se estremeció incomodo cuando la mirada de Jared se rehusó a moverse de su rostro. Nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, prefería permanecer al margen, contento con dejar que las cosas pasen.

 

-“¿No te gusta, cierto?”- reflexionóJared, sus ojos nunca se apartaron del rostro de Jensen.

 

Jensen miro a la bolsa doblada en la parte de atrás del todo terreno. Cualquier cosa para cambiar el tema- “Me prometiste comida”

 

Jared sonrió y Jensen supo que consiguió un pase- “Lo hice”- Jared le pasó una bolsa de almendras y algo de tomate en rodajas. No era mucho, pero era más que suficiente para mantenerse hasta la cena- “Danneel dijo que no eras de comer almuerzos, así que improvisé”

 

Jensen trituró algunas nueces y alcanzó la cantimplora de agua- “¿Ella te dijo que prefiero estar solo?”

 

-“Podría haberlo mencionado. En realidad, no estaba escuchando”

 

Jensen rodó los ojos y tragó un poco del jugoso tomate. Jared perdería el interés, todos lo hacían, eventualmente. De muchas maneras, Jensen sabía que estaba haciendo su vida más difícil, porque la gente asumía que era un misterio, un rompecabezas para ser resuelto. Él sabía la verdad: no era así de interesante.

 

-“Se suponía ibas a dormir hasta tarde”- dijo Jared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando fijamente a Jensen con una ceja levantada.

 

-“Estoy bien, Jared. En serio”- señaló hacia los campos- “Solo tengo mucho que hacer”- Se inclinó contra la defensa del todo terreno y se tragó el resto de su comida.

 

-“Whoa, despacio”- reprendió Jared- “Nadie va a quitártela”

 

-“Como te dije, tengo mucho que hacer antes de perder la luz del día”

 

Jared sonrió con complicidad- “Un hombre de armada ¿eh?”

 

Jensen no se dignó a contestar, solo se burló y se colgó la bolsa de semillas sobre su hombro de nuevo mientras se disponía para terminar la última línea- “Gracias por la comida”- andando con pasos lentos y pesados, Jared le siguió de vuelta al punto de donde le había sacado.

 

Jensen abrió la bolsa y la mano de Jared se movió como un rayo pasándole y sacó un puñado de semillas- “¿Tres, verdad?”- preguntó Jared, dejándose caer sobre una rodilla.

 

Jensen le observó poner las semillas en el suelo y cubrirlas cuidadosamente con la tierra, palmeando el suelo en lo que solo podía ser descrito como una manera amorosa- “Um… ¿qué estás haciendo?”

 

Jared le miro con curiosidad- “Ayudando”

 

Había dos formas en las que Jensen podía manejar esto. Podía decirle a Jared que se largara o dejarle ayudar y tal vez enseñarle algo en el proceso. También podía ignorarle y esperar que se vaya. En realidad, eran tres formas. Se encogió de hombros mentalmente- “Con dos está bien. Limpiaremos las plantas débiles después”

 

Jared asintió y se adelanto a Jensen pata escarbar el siguiente agujero. Trabajaron en silencio por algunos minutos y Jensen pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea. Jared era trabajador y tenía una espalda joven, lo cual valía su peso en oro. Tal vez Jensen podía enseñarle como…

 

-“Y ¿de dónde eres?”- preguntó Jared, recargándose hacia atrás para descansar sobre sus pies, mientras esperaba que Jensen dejara caer las semillas.

 

El estomago de Jensen se estrujó y peleó por mantener su mente en blanco- “Déjame decirte como va esto, Jared. No hablo sobre el pasado. No quiero hablar sobre la gente que conocí, ni mi familia o revivir mis días de gloria cuando era joven y estúpido. Si quieres trabajar conmigo, eso es lo que te ofrezco… trabajo. Si quieres una buena conversación, te sugiero que encuentres a alguien más con quien pasar tu día”- Jensen tragó el polvo que se colectó en la parte de atrás de su lengua y esperó a que Jared se alejara malhumorado.

 

-“Robé el auto de mis padres cuando tenía catorce”

 

Jensen parpadeó, le miró fijamente y parpadeó de nuevo- “¿Qué?”

 

Jared retrocedió y Jensen depositó las semillas- “Sip, robé su auto nuevo después que se fueron a dormir. Estaba tan malditamente orgulloso de mí, pensé que era alguien importante, un verdadero adulto. Fui a buscar a mi amigo y llevarle a sustraer el vehículo conmigo. Llamé a la puerta de su casa y cuando estaba saliendo, el auto rodó por la calzada, directo hacia el porche. Apenas salimos del camino a tiempo”

 

Jensen rió y negó con la cabeza, Jared continuó- “Deje la estúpida cosa en neutral”

 

-“Apuesto a que tus padres no estaban muy contentos”- conjeturó Jensen.

 

-“Pase ese verano reconstruyendo el porche y la mitad del instituto castigado ¿Tú qué crees?”

 

-“Robaste su auto”- respondió Jensen- “¿Qué esperabas que pasara?”

 

Jared encogió un hombro- “Tío, tenía catorce. No estaba pensando nada”

 

Jensen hizo un sonido de comprensión, porque había estado ahí, joven y estúpido, pensando que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poner todo en orden, para hacer las cosas bien. Le dio un ligero empujón a la mano de Jared con la punta de su bota para mantener la línea derecha.

 

Jensen no estaba listo para dejar que la conversación terminara y no pudo recordar la última vez que se sintió así. La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pueda detenerse, antes de que pueda disuadirse de esto- “Eres un chico bastante grande. ¿Futbol o basquetbol?”

 

Jared le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y hoyuelos, antes de lanzarse en una historia sobre su incursión en los deportes de instituto.

 

Así es como se fue la tarde, con Jared contando historias de su pasado y Jensen, sin ninguna razón que tuviera sentido para él, pendiente de cada palabra.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jared engulló su desayuno, ansioso de encontrarse con Jensen en los campos occidentales para terminar de replantar los cultivos. Habían conseguido sembrar casi todo lo que habían perdido en menos de una semana. Si se ponían a ello el día entero, Jared pensaba que acabarían.

 

-“¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?”- comentó Chad cuando Jared limpiaba las migajasde su boca con la manga de su camiseta.

 

-“De vuelta a los campos”

 

-“Con Jensen”- dijo Chad. Hubo algo en su tono que hizo a Jared levantar la cabeza y encontrar la mirada de Chad.

 

-“Si”- respondió- “¿Hay algún problema?”

 

-“A él no le agradas, Jared”- dijo Chad sin rodeos

 

Jared dio una paso atrás, preguntándose si estaba siendo tan obvio y si había algo sobre que ser obvio. Solo quería ayudar y si Jensen era el único haciendo el trabajo, entonces esa es la persona a quien Jared va ayudar- “No sé de qué estás hablando”

 

-“Entonces, permíteme explicarlo para ti”- dijo Chad- “A Jensen no le agradamos. Nos tolera y eso te incluye a ti, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando”

 

Trabajando al lado de Jensen la última semana había arrojado algo de luz en las cosas, pero no todo era informativo. Jensen no hablaba mucho a menos que fuera para explicar la razón de por qué estaba haciendo algo de una manera en particular. Él definitivamente no era un chico del tipo cuidar y compartir, pero no le decía a Jared que se callara cuando quería hablar y Jared estaba más que feliz de llenar el vacío del silencio. Pensándolo bien, tal vez solo le toleraba.

 

-“He visto como le miras”- continuó Chad- “No estoy diciendo que sea algo malo… somos humanos. Lo entiendo hombre. De verdad lo hago. Solo estoy diciendo que es una causa perdida, porque Jensen no puede ver más allá de sí mismo”

 

Los ojos de Jared se abrieron cuando lo entendió. Chad realmente no pensaba que…- “¿Estás diciendo que no se preocupa por nosotros?”

 

-“Oh, se preocupa”- modificó Chad- “Como en la supervivencia del más apto”

 

-“Tío, ¿qué pasa contigo?”- preguntó Jared- “Si piensas que solo nos tolera por qué no le preguntas…”

 

Chad soltó una risa como un ladrido-“Les tolera. No se iba a cabrear conmigopara solucionar el problema. La jodí, Jared.”

 

Jared le miró, tratando de reconstruir lo que había sucedido en las últimas doce horas. Pero seguía en blanco- “¿Qué hiciste?”

 

Chad negó con la cabeza- “No importa. Solo te estoy diciendo como es”

 

Aparentemente, Chad tragó un bote lleno de locura anoche- “No sé de donde viene todo esto, pero no es saludable, hombre. Tenemos que permanecer unidos”

 

Chad rodó los ojos en y movió la mano despectivamente- “Ahórratelo, Jared. No necesito escuchar el discurso de ‘todos para uno’ ¿de acuerdo? Sé que soy el hombre con menos posibilidades, el eslabón más débil y está bien. Todavía tengo un lugar para vivir y aquí, eso es todo lo que importa”- se encogió de hombros y pateó el suelo- “Como tu amigo, solo te estoy diciendo que retrocedas. Estas ladrándole al árbol equivocado, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

-“Si, yo… tengo trabajo”- dijo Jared.

 

Chad le indicó con la mano que se fuera sin una mirada de despedida

 

El sol ya estaba brillando sobre su cabeza cuando Jared caminó hacia Jensen, quien estaba labrando lo último del campo. Jared le observó trabajar, los músculos ondulando bajo una fina capa de sudor. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de hacer coincidir lo que Chad dijo con el hombre que estaba de pie en frente de él. No estaba funcionando.

 

-“Buenos días”- dijo Jared.

 

Los ojos de Jensen se movieron hacia un lado, hacia el sol que ya estaba de camino a su punto más alto y gruñó, su típico saludo matutino.

 

Jared debería ir por las semillas y seguir detrás de él, llevando a cabo la misma tarea que ellos habían hecho los últimos días. Debería mantener su boca cerrada y ponerse a trabajar. Desafortunadamente Jared, nunca fue bueno en lo primero- “Chad piensa que le odias”

 

Jensen hizo una pausa, sus manos se congelaron con el azadón en el aire. Negó con la cabeza, parpadeó y continuó.

 

Jared estrechó los ojos. Jensen debería decir algo y debería hacerlo ahora- “¿Me escuchaste? Dije que Chad piensa que tú…”

 

-“Si, te escuché”- dijo Jensen bruscamente. Sin dejar de trabajar, sus movimientos precisos y controlados- “Solo me preguntaba por qué debería importarme”

 

Jared dejó caer la mandíbula y miró fijamente a Jensen- “¿Por qué debería importarte? Jensen, él piensa que le odias”

 

-“¿Y?”

 

-“Tío ¿Cuál es tu mal funcionamiento?”

 

-“No tengo tiempo para esto, Jared”

 

Estaba siendo despedido, pero no iba a retirarse en silencio- “Deberías hacer tiempo”- respondió Jared airadamente- “Por alguna razón, hay gente aquí que piensa no soportas verlos y…”

 

-“¿Y qué?”- intervino Jensen, alzando la voz- “¿Se supone que debe importarme una mierda? Me preocupó por sobrevivir, Jared. Todo lo demás es solo… todo lo demás”

 

De repente, las crípticas palabras de Chad tenían más sentido. Fue como si una lana se levantara de sus ojos- “Hay más en la vida que tener el estomago lleno”

 

-“En mi vida no lo hay”

 

Jared le miró fijamente, el sueño muriendo en sus ojos- “¿Realmente no das una mierda por nadie, verdad?”

 

-“Actúas como si fuera una novedad”- gruñó Jensen, golpeando con el hombro a Jared mientras pasaba para continuar por la fila- “Soy un sobreviviente. Si sucede que otras personas lo hacen conmigo, es solo gravedad”

 

Jared miró su espalda, tragándose la bilis- “Eres un jodido idiota”

 

Si Jensen no respondió, Jared no le escuchó.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen pasó los siguientes dos días en aislamiento, trabajando largas horas y volviendo al campamento después de que la cena había sido recogida. A juzgar por las miradas cautelosasque obtenía cuando estaba en el campamento, se imaginó que Jared había extendido las noticias de su discusión en los campos. No era bonito, pero no estaba esperando para hacer nuevos amigos. No tenía que agradarles o disfrutar de su compañía. No era un requisito indispensable para sobrevivir.

 

Prácticamente le había arrancado la cabeza a Chad cuando lo encontró dormido en su turno de vigilancia. Había despotricado sobre Chad de arriba abajo antes de mandarlo a su habitación mientras Jensen tomaba el resto de su turno. Pero estaba hecho. Terminado. Y Jensen era la última persona que delataría a alguien. Que Jared crea lo que quiera creer. No era una historia para que Jensen contara.

 

En la mañana del tercer día, Chris estaba esperándole cuando salió de su habitación.

 

-“Buenos días”- dijo Chris pasándole una taza de café. Era instantáneo y le supo a cielo. Jensen no le preguntó de dónde lo obtuvo. Chris era conocido por almacenar cosas en su habitación- “Así que has estado haciendo amigos”

 

Jensen gruñó, determinado a no dejar que nada arruine su primer sorbo de café en un año.

 

-“Bueno, sabes que no soy de dar rodeos, así que iré directo al grano”- dijo Chris- “Chad y yo iremos a una salida hoy”

 

Los ojos de Jensen se ensancharon y se ahogó con su segundo tragó de café, luchando como el infierno para no escupirlo en el suelo- “¿Van a hacer qué?”- esto podría ser lo más estúpido que haya escuchado en todo el mes.

 

-“Necesitamos un cambio de escenario”- dijo Chris- “De todos modos, quiero ver si consigo algunos cigarros más”

 

-“Estás lleno de mierda. Sabes que no hacemos expediciones sin…”

 

Chris levantó la mano- “Ahórratelo, Jenny Bean. Es una salida por combustible. Eso es todo. Las he hecho una docena de veces sin ti”

 

-“Si, pero…”

 

-“Estará bien”- prometió Chris. Jensen sabía que su decisión estaba tomada y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaban planeando esto sin él- “De cualquier manera, el chico está de bajón. Voy a intentar sacudir la cesta un poco y ver si puedo sacarlo de ahí”

 

Últimamente, Chad no hacía más que huir en la dirección opuesta, cada vez que Jensen hacia acto de presencia, así que si había una posibilidad de que esto fuera de ayuda, Jensen iba a aceptarlo. Podría no gustarle, pero al final, esa no era su decisión.

 

-“Si algo te sucede, juro por Dios que te patearé el culo de aquí a California”

 

Chris sonrió y le palmeo la espalda- “Ese es el espíritu”- fue a buscar a Chad y salieron ambos en el jeep. Jensen trató de aplacar la sensación de vacíoen su estomago de que esto podría ser el principio del fin.

 

Todo el mundo permaneció cerca del campamento, inventando varias razones de necesitar estar ahí cuando Chad y Chris regresen. Cuando el día dio paso a la noche, Jensen no pensó que algo estaba mal, lo sabía. No comió la cena y nadie dijo una palabra cuando camino de un extremo al otro del campamento, mientras la noche avanzaba lentamente.

 

La noche coloreó al amanecer y el sonido de un motor retumbó en el camino polvoriento. Todos corrieron a encontrar al jeep, pero Jensen se quedó atrás, luchando por mantener el aire en sus pulmones.

 

-“Oh Dios mío”- gritó Danneel.

 

Jensen encontró sus piernas y corrió hacia el jeep, cuando Jared y Misha estaban ayudando a Chris a salir del asiento del conductor. Su pierna estaba hecha trizas, los ojos en blanco por el dolor mientras intentaba hablar. Chad estaba acostado en el asiento trasero, sangrando, roto y gris. La respiración de Jensen se detuvo en sus pulmones y no podía moverse. Pudo haberlo detenido. No debió dejarlos ir. Si se hubiese enojado más, Chris le habría escuchado- lo atribuiría a Jensen siendo un jodido debilucho pero se habrían quedado y Chris estaría en una pieza y Chad no estuviera destrozado más allá del reconocimiento.

 

-“Mike”- ordenó Jared, reuniendo su mirada con la de Mike en la luz difusa- “Ayuda a Misha con Chris. Necesitamos meter a Chad”

 

-“Fue la misma”- dijo Chris, los ojos abiertos y dolorosamente alertas- “La misma jodida maquina que continua viniendo tras nosotros”

 

-“No lo sabes”- le tranquilizó Danneel, pasando sus manos por los brazos de Chris.

 

-“Mierdas”- rugió Chris- “Al jodido le faltaba un ojo. Tenía el mismo empalme perdido a un lado. Es la maldita maquina que vino tras de mí y Jensen cuando fuimos a la ciudad la primera vez. A la que Chad le disparo hace unos meses. Se están sanando por sí mismas. De alguna manera… se están sanando a sí mismas”

 

-“Vamos hombre”- alentó Mike, tirando del brazo de Chris sobre su hombro. Chris dio un paso torpe y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Poniéndose más rígido que una pila de ladrillos. Jared estaba hablando a Chad en voz baja y emitiendo órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Cando ellos lo sacaron del asiento trasero, Jensen sabía que no estaba respirando. _Él no estaba respirando_.

 

Y entonces no hubo nada. Todo el ruido se ahogó y Jensen podía ver las bocas moviéndose, gente gritando, pero no había sonido.

 

Todos los sentidos de Jensen estaban centrado en un punto específico: alguien tenía que pagar. Esa máquina iba a morir.

 

Esto terminaba ahora.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

-“¿Cómo pudo solo haberse ido?”- murmuró Mike.

 

Misha presionaba un paño frio sobre la frente de Chris. Habían limpiado y cosido su pierna, por suerte, Chris permaneció inconsciente durante esa parte. Chris golpeó el paño, ahora estaba despierto y cabreado- “Deja de comportarte como una mamá gallina conmigo”

 

-“Estás herido. Supéralo”- dijo Danneel rotundamente.

 

Chris se incorporó sobre el colchón y miró a Chad, quien descansaba en el catre cercano. Jared se movía junto a él, revisando la intravenosa y sus vendajes.

 

-“Deberías descansar, Jared”- ofreció Mike- “Nosotros podemos vigilarles”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, frotando sus ojos. Chris iba a salir adelante. Ya estaba escupiendo insultos y quejándose por ser unas mama gallina. Las cosas se ven bien para Chad, pero Jared sabe que todavía no estaba fuera de peligro. Las heridas en la cabeza pueden ser engañosas y esto no es exactamente John Hopkins.

 

-“Alguien tiene que encontrar a Jensen”- dijo Chris por quinta vez.

 

-“¿Cómo?”- preguntó Danneel sin rodeos- “Él se largó. Buscamos arriba y se había ido. ¿A dónde crees que fue? Porque soy toda oídos”- en un mundo que ha sido masticado y escupido por una violenta guerra, no hay lugar a donde ir y ellos los sabían.

 

-“Jensen no es de grandes gestos”- continuó Chris- “Tal vez volvió a los campos”- nadie dijo que eso era una mierda. Estaban a mitad de la noche y tan talentoso como era, ni siquiera Jensen podía ver en la oscuridad. Lo último que Jensen haría es llamar la atención sobre el campamento.

 

-“O tal vez finalmente se quebró”- señaló Misha en voz baja.

 

-“¿Y qué le empujó por el borde?”- continuó Chris.

 

Jared miró hacia abajo, a un inconsciente Chad, a Chris quien estaba seriamente herido y enarcó la ceja. No conocía a Jensen tan bien como los otros, pero si lo que ellos decían sobre él era verdad, si algo iba a empujar a su aspirante a líder por el borde, probablemente sería ver a dos de sus amigos gravemente heridos.

 

-“Jensen no nos dejaría”- gruñó Chris- “Él no es así. No es de esa forma”

 

-“¿No va a volver, verdad?”- murmuró Mike, finalmente poniéndole voz a lo que todos pensaban, pero tenían demasiado miedo de decir- “Las personas no solo se van. No aquí y con las maquinas… me refiero a, joder, ustedes fueron atacados y si Jensen se fue por ahí…”

 

-“Espera, ¿escucharon eso?”- preguntó Jared, estirando la cabeza. Definitivamente era un motor.

 

-“Bien, entonces”- dijo Chris con un asentimiento mientras se levantaba de la cama.

 

Jared casi tropezó sobre sus piernas para llegar a Chris- “Whoa, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?”

 

-“Voy a patearle el culo”- gruñó Chris, retando a Jared a decirle que no.

 

-“¿Y si no es Jensen?”- preguntó Misha.

 

Chris no perdió un latido- “Es Jensen”

 

Jared suspiró, pasando la mano por su cabello- “Al menos toma las muletas”

 

Entre Mike, él y Danneel, consiguieron subir a Chris por la escalera. Iba contra todo el buen juicio de Jared, pero sabía que no hay una maldita cosa que pudiera hacer para mantener a Chris de que se las cobrara con creces.

 

No había duda de quién se aproximaba a ellos, con paso tranquilo a través de las sombras, el rostro escondido en los tonos de gris. Danneel le llamó por su nombre y Mike maldijo por lo bajo. Jensen se acercó, sus pasos estables en el calor de la noche.

 

Chris se tambaleó hacia él, incomodo a lo mucho y dejó caer una muleta en el suelo cuando tuvo a Jensen al alcance de sus brazos. Su puño conectó con la quijada de Jensen con un pop y Jared se estremeció cuando la cabeza de Jensen voló hacia un lado.

 

Jensen levantó una ceja, mientras la sangre comenzaba a filtrarse por su labio- “¿Terminaste?”

 

-“Por ahora”- espetó Chris.

 

Jensen asintió, resignando y merecedor. Manteniendo su posición como si esperara que Chris le diera otro golpe y era evidente que no iba a hacer nada si lo hacía- “¿Cómo te sientes?”

 

-“Estoy vivo, no gracias a ti”

 

-“Bien. Eso está bien”- Jensen tragó y Jared deseó que se acercará a la luz así podía ver su rostro, para poder descubrir los secretos escondidos en las profundidades de sus ojos.

 

-“Y Chad, también está bien. En caso de que te lo estés preguntando”- gruñó Chris, usando su muleta para golpear la rodilla de Jensen. Nadie hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer _¿dónde diablos estabas?_

 

Jensen gruñó tragando lo que se parecía mucho a dolor y Jared dio unos pasos adelante. La chaqueta de cuero de Jensen estaba desgarrada y sus pantalones rotos ¿Qué diablos le sucedió?

 

-“Quiero verle”

 

-“¿Y tú, Jensen?”- preguntó Jared- “¿Estás…?”

 

-“Necesito verle”- gruñó Jensen. Un siseo bajo e inhumano salió de sus labios ensangrentados y Jared se quitó de su camino.

 

Jared compartió una mirada de preocupación con Mike y Danneel, mientras Jensen pasaba junto a ellos hacia la unidad médica improvisada.

 

Jensen se paró junto a Chad, observándole sin parpadear mientras ellos asistían cuidadosamente a Chris para volver a la habitación. Jared intentó que Chris se acostara, pero él lo empujó fuera de su camino con sus muletas, los ojos fijos en Jensen, quien miraba a través de ojos inyectados en sangre.

 

Jensen alzó su mano izquierda, los dedos apretados tan fuerte que sus nudillos raspados estaban blancos y colocó algo en la mesilla de noche. Jared estudió el objeto- no era más que una pequeña luz roja, del tamaño de un dólar de plata, con cables colgando de un extremo.

 

-“Santa mierda”- susurró Chris, los ojos abiertos y el rostro desprovisto de color.

 

Danneel estaba sosteniendo su mano sobre su boca, los ojos yendo entre el objeto y Jensen- “¿Eso es…? ¿Jensen, qué hiciste?”

 

En un momento de cristalina claridad, Jared se dio cuenta de lo que era. Era el ojo de una máquina.

 

La mano de Jensen pasó sobre el cabello de Chad- “Lo siento”

 

Había sangre en la muñeca de Jensen. Estaba seca ahora, pero seguía ahí. Las maquinas no se rendían con facilidad. Pasara lo que pasara ahí afuera no fue sencillo y ciertamente no fue bonito. _¿Jensen qué carajo hiciste?_

 

-“Hey Jensen”- dijo Jared suavemente, manteniendo su voz baja y uniforme- “¿Qué tal si le doy un vistazo y me aseguró de que estés bien?”

 

La mirada de Jensen se deslizó hacia él, sin prisas y despreocupado- “Estoy bien”

 

Jared tragó, no sabe que hará si Jensen se rehúsa totalmente- “Tal vez podría dar una mirada, de todas maneras. ¿Por favor?”

 

Jensen señaló a Chad con la cabeza, desestimando de inmediato la preocupación de Jared- “Cuida de él”.

 

Danneel se estiró y Jensen retrocedió. Sacudió la cabeza como si no supiera por qué lo hizo- “Cariño, nos quedaremos con Chad. También tenemos entrenamiento en primeros auxilios. Estará bien”

 

-“Él estará bien”- prometió Chris- “Nos quedaremos”- articuló hacia Jared- “Estará más cómodo en su habitación”- tan shockeado como estaba Jensen en éste momento, necesitaba algo seguro.

 

-”Pero solo si te vas”- Mike dijo en voz alta.

 

Jensen bajó los ojos, cerrándose en banda, dejando caer los hombros- “Tienes razón. Debería irme”

 

-“Con Jared”- corrigió Mike rápidamente- “Deberías irte con Jared”- Mike miró a Jared y parecía asustado, sin saber que decir. Ninguno de ellos sabía que decir en este momento. Estaban patinando sobre hielo que estaba resquebrajado a su alrededor.

 

-“Está bien, vamos Jen”- dijo Jared, sujetándose a un clavo ardiendo. Esperando como el infierno que Jensen le siguiera- “¿Vamos, si?”

 

-“¿Contigo?”

 

Jared asintió- “Si, a menos que prefieras ir con alguien más”- fue difícil decir las palabras. Quería lo mejor para Jensen y si no era él, lo entendería. No tiene derecho a Jensen, ni a reclamar y sería el primero en hacerse a un lado mientras Jensen conseguía cualquier tratamiento que pudiese necesitar.

Jensen negó con la cabeza, arrugando la frente ante la idea- “Tienes que permanecer con Chad”

 

-“Nosotros lo haremos, cariño”- prometió Danneel suavemente- “Solo ve con Jared. Queremos asegurarnos de que también estés bien”

 

-“Estoy bien”- repitió Jensen y Jared sintió como si cayeran en una dimensión desconocida. Estaban acostumbrados a las palabras que salieron de los labios amoratados de Jensen, palabras que había dicho miles de veces antes. Sin importar que fueran verdad o no, solo las decía porque era lo que siempre decía, un hábito tan familiar como respirar.

 

-“Vamos, Jen”- repitió Jared, alcanzando su hombro. Dio un grito de alegría silencioso cuando Jensen no lo empujó de inmediato. Le guió a las escaleras, todos los ojos les miraban de cerca y cuando Jensen la miró por unos segundos como si fuera un complejo rompecabezas chino, Jared estiró sus manos y las colocó sobre un peldaño- “Arriba”

 

Era una pequeña orden, pero Jensen comenzó a moverse y Jared le siguió de cerca. Si él caía, lo haría sobre Jared, quien golpearía el concreto.

 

Jared se inclinó para cerrar la escotilla y Danneel estaba de pie abajo, mirando hacia él- “Cuídale ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Jared dio una mirada por la habitación a Mike y Chris y sabía que ellos les estaban confiando algo importante, algo precioso- “Si, lo haré”

 

Cerró la escotilla y guío a Jensen a su habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

-“Entonces él se quebró”- concluyó Misha después de revisar la VI de Chad.

 

-“Cuidado”- gruñó Chris.

 

Hay muchas cosas que sabe sobre Jensen, cosas que estaba dispuesto a aceptar y cosas que entiende porque ha estado con él durante mucho tiempo. Chris ha visto a Jensen tomar golpe, tras golpe sin renunciar, sin rendirse. Siempre dispuesto a hacer un esfuerzo adicional para mantener vivo al campamento. No era ingenuo… Jensen estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Siempre se preguntó qué haría falta para quebrar a Jensen, ahora lo sabía.

 

-“A menos que las máquinas estén caminando por ahí ofreciendo las cuencas de sus ojos, solo hay una manera de derrotarlas”- dijo Mike.

 

-“¿Qué tipo de maquina era?”- preguntó Danneel. Ella no estaba cuando Chad, Chris, Mike y Jensen se encontraron por primera vez con esa máquina, pero escuchó la historia de Chad sobre cómo le habían sacado un ojo a más de cien metros, comprándoles el suficiente tiempo para alejarse.

 

-“Era una BD”

 

La habitación quedó en silencio. Un _bringer of death_ **,** la máquina de guerra construida para destruir ciudades.

 

Misha silbó y negó con la cabeza- “Pensé que habías dicho que él no era de grandes gestos”

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen se dejó caer en su habitación, por delante de Jared. Esperaba que el entorno familiar calmara sus nervios. Incluso si no quería hablar, esperaba que sea un paciente obediente.

 

-“Vamos a quitarte tu chaqueta”- dijo Jared mientras alcanzaba la piel desgarrada. Jensen retrocedió casi de inmediato y Jared suspiró. El shock era una condición poderosa y si Jensen estaba escondiendo algo serio, Jared necesitaba saberlo- “¿Prefieres que traiga a Danneel o Mike?”- O a cualquiera. Despertaría a todo el campamento si tenía que hacerlo.

 

-“Dije que estoy bien”- gruñó Jensen. Estaba balanceándose sobre sus pies, los ojos parpadeando mientras intentaba centrarse y Jared claramente podía ver la sangre seca en sus manos.

 

Jared estaba perdido y los cinco pies que le separaban de Jensen bien podrían ser otro continente- “No sé cuál es la palabra mágica”- dijo Jared en voz baja.

 

Jensen ladeó la cabeza, los ojos verdes se centraron en él por primera vez desde que volvió- “¿Palabra mágica?”

 

Jared asintió- “La que sea necesaria para que me dejes ayudarte. Solo dime la palabra mágica y la diré. Por favor, Jensen. Solo déjame ayudarte”- estaba suplicando ahora, rogando porque Jensen le dejara acercarse.

 

Los sinsentidos saliendo de su boca parecieron desbloquear algo en Jensen y se sacó la chaqueta con un siseo. Los ojos de Jared rastrearon el movimiento y su mirada cayó sobre la camisa deshilachada debajo. Estaba rota y desgarrada, lo que antes era blanco ahora estaba teñido de un marrón cobrizo. Jared movió la mano hacia el material apenas aferrándose a los hombros de Jensen- “Tu camiseta”

 

La mirada de Jensen se deslizó perezosamente hacia abajo- “¿Qué tiene?”

 

Si no fuera tan desgarrador. Jared podría reírse- “Quítatela”

 

-“No me había dado cuenta que tenías tanta prisa por verme desnudo”

 

Jared no estaba seguro si eso fue una broma, si debería reír, negarlo o rasgar la ofensiva pieza de ropa del cuerpo de Jensen y terminar con esto. Todo lo que pensaba saber de Jensen acababa de de ser revolucionado ensu cabeza y bien podía estar de pie frente a un completo extraño.

 

-“Tienes que trabajar conmigo”- dijo Jared- “Solo quítatela ¿de acuerdo?”- Jensen jaló torpemente el dobladillo deshilachado, sus dedos peleando por sujetar la tela desgarrada- “Puedo ayudarte. Si quieres, puedo…”

 

-“Lo tengo”- dijo Jensen sin expresión, sus dedos finalmente encontrando de donde sujetarse y comenzando a jalar.

 

Jared se dio la vuelta, dándole la ilusión de privacidad y buscando suministros en la habitación. Había un depósito de agua que lleno con agua limpia de una bolsa de plástico sellada. Era probable que fuera para la ducha de Jared más tarde. Había un kit debajo de la mesa de noche con pinzas, vedas y ungüentos en su interior. Jensen estaba mejor preparado de lo que Jared pensó.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio lo que solía ser una camiseta caer al piso. Mantuvo sus instrucciones simples, concisas, pero no rudas. Jensen no merecía insensibilidad- “Sube a la cama”- la mirada de Jensen exploró la habitación y Jared se preocupó de que fuera a escapar. O peor, que fuera a pedirle a Jared que se marché. Vio los cortes en los hombros de Jensen y desde ese ángulo, la mayoría parecía superficial- “¿Necesitas algo?”

 

-“Una toalla”- dijo Jensen- “No quiero dejar nada en la cama”

 

Jared tensó la mandíbula para no soltar _¿Tan malo es?_ Encontró una toalla en el baño improvisado. Jensen retrocedió cuando se aproximó y él extendió la toalla desde los pies de la cama- “¿Así está bien?”

 

Jensen miró la toalla, tragando pesadamente- “Deberías revisar a Chad”

 

Jared sacudió la cabeza, no quería pasar por eso otra vez- “Chad está con Chris, Misha, Danneel y Mike. Ellos le están vigilando”- palmeó al final de la cama- “Solo déjame revisarte. Lo haré rápido”

 

 

-“Estoy…”

 

-“Bien, lo sé. De todas maneras, déjame ver. Solo me preocuparé si no lo haces”

 

-“No deberías preocuparte”- murmuró Jensen, mientras se estiraba en la cama, sobre la talla, descansando las piernas a los lados. Siseó, tragando un gruñido de dolor. Sus músculos temblando cuando intentó encontrar una posición cómoda.

 

Jared movió la luz para que pueda ver mejor y se inclinó sobre Jensen, sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa ante el desastre en su espalda. Las palabras salieron antes de que pueda detenerlas- “¡Jodido Jesucristo, Jensen!”

 

Jensen empujó sus brazos debajo de él, empujando hacia arriba con los codos mientras peleaba por alzarse. Gruñó de dolor, tratando de tragárselo mientras la sangre rezumaba por su espalda.

 

-“No, no”- dijo Jared, encontrando el único parche de piel limpia sobre el hombro de Jensen y presionando ahí su mano- “No te muevas. Solo… ¿Cómo esto…?”- Jensen gruñó, estudiando algo a través de la habitación, sin parpadear. Jared empujó su codo, una suave presión- “Acuéstate”

 

Jensen permaneció inmóvil, medio cuerpo levantado de la cama, cada músculo de la espalda rígido. La tensión tenía que estar tirando de los cortes, estirando fuerte la piel maltratada.

 

-“Por favor, Jensen”- pidió Jared.

 

Finalmente Jensen se acostó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo y dejando la otra caer a un lado de la cama.

 

Jared espero unos segundos para asegurarse que Jensen no se movería antes de recuperar el cuenco de agua y una toalla limpia. Había grava y rocas incrustadas en su piel, la sangre apelmazada con la suciedad cubría los rasguños en su espalda. La enormidad y responsabilidad de esto era abrumadora; era una tarea que debería hacerse en un hospital o por lo menos en un consultorio- “¿Um… Jensen? esto podría no ser rápido”

 

Jensen asintió una vez, girando la frente contra su brazo doblado, resignado. No estaba sorprendido- “Solo hazlo”

 

Le llevó dos horas a Jared limpiar la carne estropeada, para quitar las piedras y restos de escombros de la espalda de Jensen. Viejas cicatrices entrecruzándose con los cortes frescos. Era íntimo y desgarrador, Jared sentía que no tenía derecho a tocar así a Jensen.

 

Jensen nunca dijo una palabra, solo exhalaciones de dolor en voz baja, los hombros temblando mientras Jared lavaba la sangre. Jared no dejó de hablar, suaves disculpas y tiernos elogios llenaron la habitación mientras trabajaba. Cubrió la espalda de Jensen con ungüentos, manteniendo su toque tan ligero como fuera posible. Vendó los peores cortes lo mejor que pudo. Los ojo de Jensen estaban cerrados, las pestañas acariciando sus mejillas y antes de que Jared pudiera pensar en ello, dejó un pequeño beso sobre el hombro de Jensen, nada más que un soplo de aire.

 

-“Creo que es todo”- dijo Jared cuando se levantó. Tosió, apisonando sus emociones. Era intenso y demasiado. Era todo y nada, se sentía como si estuviese ahogándose- “Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Lo siento”- su mejor esfuerzo no se sentía ni cerca de ser suficiente.

 

-“Está bien”- murmuró Jensen, usando sus hombros para levantarse de la cama. Tragó un gruñido de dolor con el estoico silencio que Jared ha llegado a asociar con él.

 

Jared removió la toalla, doblándola y dejándola a un lado para lavarse. Se frotó las manos, observando como el agua se teñía de rojo. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía irse todavía, si Jensen necesitaba algo durante la noche, difícilmente estaba en condiciones de conseguirlo por sí mismo. Aunque, Jared sabía la verdad: necesitaba quedarse más de lo que Jensen le necesitaba aquí. No podía dejar a Jensen solo. No ahora, no después de esto. Después de casi perder a una persona increíble, a quién no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

 

Se sentó en la silla de la esquina de la habitación, con la esperanza de que Jensen no se diera cuenta. Si se quedaba realmente quieto, había una posibilidad…

 

Los ojos verdes se abrieron y aterrizaron sobre él como un láser- “¿Qué estás haciendo?”

 

-“Pensé que, ya sabes, solo quedarme aquí en caso de que necesites algo”- necesitaba estar cerca de Jensen en este momento, como necesitaba el oxigeno. No podía explicarlo o justificarlo. Solo lo necesitaba… _por favor déjame quedarme_.

 

-“Necesitas descansar, Jared”

 

El cansancio picando en la parte posterior de sus ojos, así que Jared no podía negarlo. Se sentía hasta el cuello, desgastado y tan jodidamente cansado, que podía estirarse en el piso de concreto de Jensen y dormir por una semana- “Si, lo sé”- pero algunas cosas eran más importantes que dormir.

 

Jensen asintió mientras deslizaba un brazo debajo de su cuerpo y se arrastró a un lado de la cama- “Vamos, entonces”

 

La pierna de Jared cayó de su rodilla y se sentó abruptamente. ¿Estaba Jensen, de verdad ofreciendo lo que Jared pensaba?- y no podía atreverse a esperar- ¿lo estaba ofreciendo?- “No estoy seguro de entender”

 

Los ojos de Jensen se cerraron y Jared esperó su respuesta- “Solo si quieres”

Jensen no estaba languideciendo. Él le diría a Jared si le estaba malinterpretando. Jared camino a la cama lentamente, era como estar en trance. Se sacó los zapatos y se estiró en la cama, tratando de chocar contra Jensen lo menos posible.

Jensen viró su cabeza, descansando la barbilla en su hombro derecho. Jared no podía pensar, no podía respirar, se mordió el labio inferior y se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en su costado.

 

-“Lo siento”- murmuró Jared. Pensó que no sería capaz de apartar su mirada de las heridas de Jensen, pero cuando estaba así de cerca, Jared no podía mirar nada excepto sus ojos. Fue uno de los omentos más íntimos de su vida.

 

-“No es tu culpa, Jared”- dijo Jensen en voz baja- “Tú no hiciste esto”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza. Si algo le hubiese pasado hoy a Jensen, Jared no habría sido capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. La mierda que le dijo el otro día, las acusaciones y suposiciones que escupió de sus labios. Estaba equivocado, terriblemente equivocado- “El otro día, en los campos, lo que te dije. No tenía derecho…”

 

Jensen entrecerró los ojos, el ceño fruncido estropeando su rostro- “No, ¿de acuerdo? Esto no cambia nada”

_¿Huh?_ \- “¿Qué? Jensen, lo que hiciste hoy, aunque estúpido… no vuelvas a hacerlo otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?”- tenía el presentimiento de que no sería el único en decir eso.

 

-“No hice nada, Jared. No estaba pensando. Después de que vi Chris y luego a Chad…”- se estremeció enterrando el rostro en sus brazos- “Quería sangre. Quería revancha. La maquina iba a morir por lo que hizo. Incluso si era lo último que haría”- Jared mordió su labio y se arriesgó a rozar el hombro de Jensen con sus dedos. Casi fue lo último que Jensen hizo- “No soy un héroe, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré. No dejes que esto cambie tu opinión de mí. Nunca fue por eso”

 

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que su mente tuviese tiempo de filtrarlas- “Creo que eres increíble”- Incluso si no él no le creía, eso no las hacía menos ciertas. Jensen resopló y Jared supo que Jensen no le creía. No le sorprendió, si pasó de llamarle idiota a decirle increíble.

 

-“Por favor no”- murmuró Jensen cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

-“De acuerdo, lo dejaré”- un día Jared le diría todas las razones del por qué, pero hoy saborearía esto y agradecería que se la haya dado la oportunidad de estar aquí, de estar con Jensen. Jared presionó sus labios sobre el hombro de Jensen y se acomodó contra la almohada. Los ojos de Jensen no se abrieron y Jared observó su cuerpo relajarse finalmente, sus facciones suavizándose.

 

En algún momento durante la noche, dedos callosos se envolvieron alrededor de los suyos, Jared sonrió mientras Jensen le seguía en sus sueños.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen despertó con un gemido, su cuerpo protestando mientras cambiaba de posición. Jared levantó la cabeza, despierto al instante, con su cabello pegado en todas direcciones- “¿Estás bien?”

 

Jensen esperaba ser capaz de ajustar su posición sin despertar a Jared. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que compartió la cama con alguien; acostado aquí cerca de Jared, a pesar del punzante dolor en la espalda, se sentía agradable.

 

Jensen asintió, empujando a Jared para que vuelva a acostarse con la palma de su mano- “Solo intentaba acomodarme”- Jared tomó su mano y la sostuvo cerca, bajando la mirada. Jensen la apretó una vez, _está bien_.

 

Había tanto que Jensen quería decir y preguntar. Ni en un millón de años esperó que Jared le siguiera a su habitación la noche anterior. Sabía que se jodió la espalda; esa máquina le arrastró por un kilometro antes de que fuera capaz de finalmente cortar el cable y derribarla. Pensó que regresaría, revisaría a Chris y Chad, después lamería sus heridas en privado y rogaría el perdón por la mañana. Entonces Jared pasó y Jensen lo permitió. Fue más que eso- Jensen lo disfrutó, atesorando el sentimiento de ser cuidado. Después de toda la mierda que hizo, sabía que no lo merecía. Jensen era muchas cosas- sin duda, asombroso no era una de ellas. Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo campo.

 

Puntas de los dedos apenas rozaron su frente- “Estás pensando demasiado”- Jensen mordió su labio inferior, la piel desgarrada escocía por la presión- “Hey detente”- reprendió Jared, frotando su boca hasta que liberó su labio- “Desearía que hablaras conmigo”

 

Hablar no era lo suyo. Incluso antes de la guerra, no era de tener conversaciones y de todas formas, la mayoría de lo que dijo era una completa mierda. Ahora ni se molestaba. Las acciones hablaban más alto que las palabras y para lo que no podía encontrar las palabras, esperaba arreglárselas de alguna manera para transmitirlo.

 

Jared suspiró, trazando patrones invisibles sobre su rostro- “Pero sé que no lo harás y también está bien. Podría nunca entenderte, Jensen, pero quiero intentarlo. Dios, quiero intentarlo”- los dedos de Jared se curvaron en su mandíbula y descansando contra su garganta suavemente- “Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer: no voy a presionarte y tú no vas a echarme ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Jensen hizo una pausa, tratando de reconstruir sus pensamientos. ¿Jared de verdad pensaba que iba a echarle? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que había hecho por él? ¿De lo que _está haciendo_? Jensen hizo todo lo posible para ignorar a Jared en cada oportunidad, optando por permanecer distante y determinado, pero Jared se quedó y estaba aquí ahora. Si alguien había estado enviando mensajes contradictorios, ese fue Jensen.

 

Jared tosió, aflojando los dedos- “A menos que quieras echarme. Lo entiendo. De verdad, está bien”- Jensen le dio un empujoncito a la mano de Jared, atrapando el dedo anular con su boca y mordiéndole, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar las marcas de sus dientes. Los ojos de Jared se ampliaron por una fracción de segundo, luego bajo los parpados- “Bien, no iba a irme de todos modos”

 

Jensen liberó el dedo de Jared, su legua bailando a lo largo de todo el camino mientras Jared jalaba la mano lentamente.

 

-“Duerme”- murmuró Jared, apoyando la mano en la cabeza de Jensen. Frotando su cuero cabelludo y Jensen peleó lo más que pudo, pero era humano y los hábiles dedos de Jared le enviaron sobre las alas del sueño.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jared caminó hacia el campamento, disfrutando la calidez del sol cayendo a plomo sobre su espalda. Chris estaba sentado en la mesa con la pierna vendada estirada en frente de él, mientras Mike llenaba su plato con comida.

 

-“Buenos días, solecito”- dijo Mike

 

-“Hey chicos”- respondió Jared cuando se dejó caer frente a ellos. Estaba ligeramente desilusionado de no encontrar a Jensen con ellos, pero no sorprendido del todo. Solo esperaba que Jensen se la tomara con calma. Si se enteraba de que fue a los campos, Jared jura que va a patearle el culo. Lo más probable era que consiguiera que Danneel lo haga por él, porque a pesar de la noche que compartió con Jensen, duda que ya estén en términos de patearse el culo.

 

-“¿Cómo te fue?”- preguntó Chris. No había duda de qué o quién hablaba Chris.

 

Jared se encogió de hombros y se frotó la parte posterior del cuello- “Fue”- no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Jensen acostado, tragándose gruñidos de dolor mientras su espalda era concienzudamente limpiada y vendada- “Estaba bastante golpeado”

 

Mike asintió- “Fue una BD. No fue como si la maquina se quedara quieta mientras Jensen le arrancaba el ojo”- Mike se inclinó hacia adelante, doblando las manos y tratando de parecer desinteresado cuando preguntó- “¿Jensen te dijo cómo la venció?”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “Ni una palabra”

 

-“No me sorprende”- dijo Chris, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Una BD, Chris. Va a tener que decirnos”- dijo Mike- “Necesitamos saberlo”

 

Chris se inclinó hacia su bebida, haciendo una mueca mientras tragaba y Jared se dio cuenta de que probablemente no era agua lo que estaba bebiendo. La amonestación murió en su lengua cuando Chris dijo- “Hoy no. Hoy solo quiero ser feliz de que estemos vivos”- Jared bebería por eso, se sirvió algunas cucharadas de agua de la cubeta y tomo varios tragos largos.

 

-“Al menos estaba durmiendo en lo peor de eso”- reflexionó Chris- “Supongo que los Vicodin que tomó le relajaron. Espero que aun tengan un poco de efecto en ellos”

 

-“¿Vicodin?”- preguntó Jared, tontamente.

 

Chris se le quedó mirando, parpadeando- “Si, la vieja botella de Vicodin para emergencias que tiene escondida en su armario. ¿Tomó algunos, no?”

 

Jared se mordió los labios y apenas resistió golpearse a sí mismo por no buscar en todos los armarios y cajones de Jensen o preguntarle si tenía algo para el dolor. Considerando el estado en que Jensen se encontraba, lo más probable que ni siquiera recordara tener la botella del medicamento guardada.

 

-“Ese estoico, jodido hijo de puta”- gruñó Chris, su mano formando un puño donde descansaba sobre su muslo- “Juró por Dios, mi pierna va a sanar y voy a golpear su bonito rostro”

 

Misha caminaba sin prisas hacia ellos, frotándose los ojos mientras luchaba contra los últimos vestigios de sueño- “¿Con quién estamos peleando y no es un poco temprano para golpear el rostro de alguien?”

 

Mike levantó la cabeza bruscamente, mirando a Misha cuidadosamente- “¿No se suponía estabas con Chad?”

 

-“Jensen me sacó hace un par de horas. Dijo que necesitaba dormir. Y Chad aún estaba inconsciente, así que pensé en darle a Jensen algo de privacidad”

 

-“¿Así que solo te fuiste?”- preguntó Chris con voz dura.

 

-“Básicamente, me dijo que me perdiera”- corrigió Chad- “Estaba intentando ser amable”

 

Chris dejó de caer su cabeza sobre la mesa- “No tengo energía para esto. Juró que si no durmió…”

 

-“Lo hizo”- dijo Jared rápidamente- “Un poco, de cualquier forma”

 

-“No creas nada de lo que Jensen diga porque…”- dijo Mike rotundamente- “Él no quiere mentir, pero malditamente seguro que te lleva a creer cualquier cosa que piense conseguira sacarse a alguien de encima”

 

-“No, lo hizo. Sé que lo hizo porque…”- Jared hizo una pausa y frotó su pulgar contra una fibra de la vieja mesa de madera- “Lo sé porque estaba con él”

 

Tres cabezas giraron y todos los ojos estaban sobre él. Jared mantuvo la cabeza en alto, esperando que alguien diga algo. Qué, no tenía idea. Dios, de repente estaba viendo la escena de _Dirty Dancing_ en su cabeza, cuando Baby anunció que ella estaba con Johnny cuando las carteras fueron robadas y ¿cómo es que esto le sucedió a él? ¿Cuándo su vida se convirtió en una cursi película de los ochenta?

 

Chris se recuperó primero y simplemente dijo- “Ah”

 

Mike y Chris recogieron su comida, pero Misha sostuvo la mirada de Jared, con ojos brillantes y evaluadores.

 

Jared se frotó el rostro. Podía apoyar la cabeza sobre la mesa y dormir por otras cuatro horas, si tenía algo de paz y tranquilidad. No tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias de esto. La pierna de Chris iba a necesitar tiempo para sanar, Chad aún estaba inconsciente y Jensen fingiendo hasta que lo crea o lo que sea.

 

-“¿Y qué pasará ahora?”

 

-“La vida”- dijo Mike rotundamente. Chris aventó una pieza de fruta hacia él, la cual Mike atrapó y metió a su boca- “¿Qué? No soy Jensen ¿de acuerdo?”

 

-“Tendremos que volver a los campos. Los cultivos necesitan ser regados y el maíz debe ser cosechado pronto”- dijo Chris.

 

-“Tú no vas a hacer una mierda”- dijo Mike sin rodeos- “A menos que quieras sentarte sobre tu culo gordo en el todo terreno y ladrar ordenes. Puedes hacerlo si quieres”

 

-“No estoy muerto Mike. Aún puedo…”

 

-“Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con el Sr. Rosenbaum, aquí presente”- exclamó Misha- “Necesitas descansar la pierna”

 

-“Puedes hacerle compañía a Jensen”- dijo Jared- “Necesita descansar. Al menos no inclinarse por un rato”

 

Chris dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa otra vez- “Esto va a ser un desastre”- gimió mientras Mike palmeó su hombro, consolándole.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen pasó la mayor parte de su día con Chad. Le leyó dos de las novelas gráficas que Chad mantenía secretamente escondidas bajo su cama. Le obsequió con historias de su juventud, algunas verdaderas y otras no tanto. Inventó una historia sobre un dragón, un príncipe y una princesa bien dotada, porque pensó que a Chad le agradaría una historia como esa. Al final, simplemente le dijo que despertara pronto porque todos le extrañaban.

 

Misha se dejó caer por la habitación más tarde, con Danneel pisándole los talones- “Cambio de turno”- dijo Danneel con alegría un tanto forzada que Jensen rechinó los dientes.

 

-“No es un turno”- dijo Jensen, su voz dura. ¿Es lo que ellos piensan que está haciendo? ¿Solo tomando turnos como todos los demás?- “No estoy aquí porque tenga que hacerlo”

 

-“No, cariño”- ella dijo, su voz suavizándose en un instante y eso solo lo hacía peor. Era como si estuvieran en cascarones alrededor de él y él estaba arrancandosus cabezas sin ninguna buena razón. Lo que lo hacía peor era que parecía no poder detenerse- “Lo sabemos”

 

Jensen sabía que se le ha dado mucha vía libre para hacer lo que quiera y su conducta a menudo no era cuestionada, pero ahora solo quería sentirse parte del grupo, sentir que podía estar con ellos y nadie iba a preguntar sobre algún motivo ulterior. Era verdad lo que decían: él construyó esta cama y ahora tenía que acostarse y morir en ella.

 

-“¿Hace cuánto que comiste?”- preguntó Misha.

 

La pregunta le agarró con la guardia baja- “¿Huh? No lo sé… ¿por qué?”

 

Misha le dio una paciente sonrisa- “Porque es la hora de la cena y necesitas comer”- la mirada de Jensen cayó sobre Chad- “Te avisaremos si hay algún cambio”

 

Jensen enarcó la ceja y Danneel añadió- “Lo prometo”

 

Jensen asintió y se sintió ceder. No era un completo idiota… sabe que debería comer algo. Considerando las circunstancias, no le daría a Chris la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro con sus muletas, si no tenía que hacerlo.

 

Se impulsó por las escaleras, la piel de su espalda estirándose y se mordió los labios hasta probar el sabor metálico de la sangre. Rehusándose a dar voz al dolor. Lo último que el grupo necesitaba era alguien más de quien preocuparse.

 

No se dio cuenta de que ya estaban preocupados.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

La gente seguía merodeando alrededor después de la comida y Jared sabía que era porque querían ver a Jensen, querían asegurarse de que aún estaba en una sola pieza. Las noticias viajaban rápido y probablemente, todo el campamento sabía lo que Jensen hizo antes de salir de la cama esta mañana.

 

Estaban hablando de mejores defensas para el campamento cuando Jensen deambuló arriba. Caminando lentamente, escogiendo sus pasos con cuidado mientras estudiaba el suelo en frente de él y Jared lo notó de inmediato. Chris también estaba siguiendo los movimientos lentos. Jensen consiguió un plato y lo llenó con suficiente comida para una persona de la mitad de su tamaño.

 

El campamento estaba inquietantemente callado y Jared se preguntó cómo se sentiría Jensen cuando todos quedaban en silencio al segundo de que aparecía. El silencio se volvió insoportable y Jared le saludó porque no sabía que más hacer- “Hey Jensen”

 

Jensen asintió una vez, un saludo mudo y colocó su plato en la mesa.

 

-“Entonces, estábamos hablando sobre un nuevo sistema de detección temprana”- dijo Mike, tratando de llevar la conversación a algún lugar que no sea el incómodo silencio- “Luces solares. Podríamos usarlas en nuestras habitaciones, si se colocan cables guías. Si podemos conseguir algunas baterías, podríamos mantener las alarmas cargadas y abría la posibilidad de que tengamos más de tres minutos antes de que las maquinas lleguen”

 

Jensen construyó una fortaleza con sus albaricoques y zarzamoras para que la col no le invada. Levantó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que la conversación había muerto alrededor de él.

 

Mike mordió su labio y asintió en dirección de Jensen- “¿Y, qué te parece?”

 

Jensen parecía como si no tuviera idea de por qué Mike pedía su aprobación, igual a si toda la conversación solo pasaba por él- “¿Suena bien?”

 

Mike miró a Chris, quien le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora. La conversación vaciló, reinició y se recuperó otra vez.

 

Jensen bajo la mirada y James estaba parado cerca de él, los ojos muy abiertos. Jensen le paso una zarzamora que marcaba la parte superior de su fortaleza improvisada. James se la metió a la boca y la mordió, sonriendo mientras el jugo goteaba por su barbilla. Jensen le dio otra solo para verle sonreír. Terminó dándole de comer todas las moras que tenía en su plato.

 

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Chris estaba observando a Jared, quien estaba observando el intercambio de Jensen y James con gran interés. Jensen optó por estudiar su col rizada. Era más simple que intentar navegar por la conversación sin hablar.

 

-“Haré el trabajo de campo con Mike, mañana”- ofreció Jared. Tendió un albaricoque a Jensen mientras continuaba hablando con Chris. Jensen se encogió de hombros, haciendo una mueca cuando se estiró la piel a través de su espalda y lo tomó, haciendo estallar la pequeña pieza de fruta en su boca. Sin pensarlo, comió tres piezas más que Jared le entregó.

 

Jared continuó pasándole trozos de fruta y pedazos de una hogaza de pan. Siguió hablando y Jensen se preguntó si Jared se daba cuenta que estaba regalando toda su comida. Terminó tomando lo que sea que Jared le ofrecía, demasiado cansado para pensar en un argumento lógico para rehusarse.

 

Parte de la tensión pareció desvanecerse y la conversación continuó, los temas yendo a la deriva alrededor de él y Jensen dejos que se le resbalaran. Estaba exhausto, herido y listo para despertar mañana y volver a su vida.

 

Cuando despertó en la mañana, su vida aún no estaba lista para regresar a él.


	6. Chapter 6

*~*~*

 

El grupo observó a Jensen retraerse mentalmente, alejándose más con cada día que pasaba. Los intentos de conversación se encontraban con gruñidos de rechazo y los ofrecimientos de compañía con la espalda de Jensen cubierta de vendas. Jensen pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Chad y desaparecía casi de inmediato cuando alguien iba a ver como estaban.

 

Las cosas seguían funcionando y la vida continuaba, porque así tenía que ser- el mundo no se detiene para nadie- pero el vacío estaba ahí y todos en el campamento lo sentían.

 

-“Tienes que hacer algo”- siseó Danneel a Chris, mientras le pasaba una olla recién lavada para que la seque. Chris había estado en trabajos ligeros- palabras de Mike, no suyas- mientras su pierna sanaba. Los manejó con la gracia y dignidad que correspondía a su puesto, lo que significaba quejarse de ello, nadie le escuchaba, quejarse un poco más y el grupo llegó a un trato que involucraba preparación de comida y los platos.

 

-“¿Y qué es exactamente lo que crees que debería hacer? ¿Golpearlo hasta que regrese a ser él mismo? ¿Crees que funcione? Mientras más fuerte presionamos, más huye. No llegamos a ninguna parte”- si Chris pensara que con golpear a Jensen en el rostro, realmente lograría algo, lo habría hecho hace días.

 

Danneel suspiró y frotó la gran olla de hierro mucho más fuerte de lo necesario.

 

-“Mejorará”- ofreció Chris en voz baja- “Una vez que Chad despierte, las cosas van a mejorar”

 

Danneel asintió y se limpió la nariz con la manga. Cuando Chris le miró por el rabillo del ojo, ella dijo- “Es el jabón”

 

-“Si, claro que lo es”

 

Trabajaron en silencio, terminando los platos de la noche mientras los otros limpiaban semillas.

 

-“Lo extraño”- susurró Danneel, sacudiendo la espuma de sus dedos. Las burbujas flotaron en el aire antes de hundirse lentamente en el suelo.

 

-“¿A cuál?”- preguntó Chris, porque en estos días, no se sabía.

 

Danneel se encogió de hombros- “Elige”

 

-“Si yo también”

 

  

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

  

 

Chad despertó la noche del tercer día desde que le llevaron de vuelta al campamento.

 

 

  
 

 

 

 *~*~*

 

  

Todo el mundo estaba abarrotado en la pequeña unidad médica improvisada y Jared salió después de asegurarse de que Chad tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Si no era así, había por lo menos seis personas que estaban dispuestas a conseguirle todo lo que pidiera. Estaba casi encantado de que Mike trajera a Betsy, o al menos una pieza de Betsy a la visita. Encontró a Jensen sentado en una silla plegable junto a la zona común.

 

-“Chad despertó”- era innecesario porque Jensen lo sabía, él fue quien llamo a Misha y a Chris al segundo que Chad dio muestras del más ligero asomo de movimiento.

 

-“Eso escuché”

 

Jared se mordió el interior de las mejillas, luchando contra las duras palabras que no ayudarían y en realidad no harían otra cosa que Jensen enterrara los talones en el suelo **-** “Podrías, ya sabes. Ir a decir hola o algo”- Cuando Jensen no respondió, Jared añadió- “Al menos dile que estas feliz de que no esté muerto”

 

Jensen suspiro y se froto la frente, como si pudiera alejar a Jared con el poder de su mente. Lo hacía lucir más viejo, más cansado -“Lo sabe, Jared”

 

-“Aún así, tal vez podrías…”

 

-“¡Lo sabe!”- ladró Jared. La pequeña explosión de furia robó cualquier energía menguante que le quedaba- “Sólo… lo sabe”

 

Jared asintió y retrocedió, dándole a Jensen el espacio que creía necesitar. Parecía una retirada estratégica. Se sentía como un fracaso.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Chad salió de la cama al quinto día y demandó una ducha caliente. Nadie pareció interesado en arriesgarse a que plantara su rostro sobre el piso de concreto, así que el río era la siguiente mejor opción.

 

Después de estar rodeado de gente por días y no tener nunca un segundo solo para picarse la nariz o reencontrarse con su mano derecha, su temperamento era brusco. No es que no aprecie las atenciones, era Chad Michael Murray, él jodidamente _adoraba_  la atención. Pero lo que realmente deseaba eran dos segundos de paz para poner en orden sus pensamientos y finalmente sentirse normal otra vez. O lo más cercano posible a normal, lo que sea que signifique.

 

-“Tranquilo”- dijo Danneel mientras deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura- “Ahora, el agua estará fría. No quiero que te quedes por mucho tiempo”- aparentemente cuando despertó, también retrocedió hasta los doce años.

 

-“Traje toallas”- anunció Jared mientras apareció al lado izquierdo de Chad. Parecía lo suficientemente relajado, pero Chad podía decir que estaba listo para la acción, si Chad tan siquiera pensaba en tropezar. Era demasiado. Estaban demasiado cerca, las manos sobre su cuerpo, expectativas y susurros de ánimo que simplemente no podía soportar ahora mismo.

 

-“¿Necesitas ayuda con tu camisa?”- preguntó Danneel mientras deslizaba sus manos por sus costados.

 

Realmente debía estar ofuscado porque se alejó de golpe, dejándole asiendo el aire- “Lo tengo”

 

-“Chad, cariño, solo queremos ayudar”- respondió Danneel con suavidad.

 

-“Sólo… cinco minutos. Necesito cinco minutos”- se quedó mirando al suelo, confundido y solo deseando desaparecer. Sus amigos habían cuidado de él cuando no era nada más que una carga, un peso muerto y debería estar de rodillas agradeciéndoles y no alejándoles.

 

En algún nivel, Jared debió entenderle, porque colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Danneel y la alejó- “Llámanos si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo? Estaremos por allá”- señaló a la colina y Chad asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

 

Chad esperó hasta que no pudo oír sus pasos alejándose por más tiempo y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Dolió, una aguda punzada de dolor a través de su cuerpo y se mordió el labio rehusándose a dar voz a su dolor. Sus pantalones fueron más fáciles, cayendo alrededor de sus tobillos al segundo que desenganchó el botón. Había perdido peso.

 

El agua se separó mientras entraba unos centímetros dentro del lago, el agua fría deslizándose alrededor de sus tobillos mientras dio un paso más. Cuando el nivel del agua alcanzó sus muslos, se dejo caer de rodillas, con las manos sujetando la pequeña pieza de metal atada a una cuerda de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Permaneció así, la cabeza inclinada y los ojos cerrados hasta que su mente registró otra presencia, cerca, pero no amenazante. Solo los murmullos del campamento se hacían eco en la distancia, pero sentía los ojos en su espalda- “Pensé que pedí cinco minutos”

 

-“No me pediste una mierda”

_Jensen_

 

Chad giró la cabeza y Jensen se tendió en el banco, los hombros descansando sobre sus rodillas dobladas. Para alguien quien siempre tenía algo que decir, una réplica ingeniosa o una broma rápida, Chad se encontró sin palabras- “Hey”

 

Jensen asintió una vez antes de que sus ojos vagaran hacia el cielo, dándole a Chad la privacidad que pensó que quería. Chad se encogió de hombros y se sumergió bajo el agua, pasando las manos por su cabello mientras intentaba lavar la sangre seca que solo una inmersión total podría comenzar a quitar. Cuando reapareció, nado unos diez metros y sintió el tirón sus músculos, la calidez mientras comenzaban a estirarse. Su mente estaba en blanco, todas las cosas que pensó debería decirle a Jensen desaparecieron con los movimientos largos de sus brazos, a través de las aguas turbias.

 

Eventualmente, dejó de nadar y solo pataleaba para mantener su cabeza sobre el agua- “El agua está realmente agradable. Puedes nadar, sabes”

 

-“Podría”

 

-“Pero no lo harás”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Nop”

 

Y esa era la belleza de Jensen. Estaba ahí porque quería. Jensen hacía lo que se necesitaba para mantener el campamento funcionando, para mantener la comida en la mesa y proteger a la gente. No ofrecía su compañía a menos que quisiera hacerlo y Chad lo tomó como lo que era: Jensen queriendo pasar el rato ahí afuera con él.

 

Chad se cansó rápidamente, sus músculos protestando mientras daba una vuelta más. Sus pies se hundieron en el agua fangosa al dirigirse hacia la orilla. Estaba temblando cuando alcanzo la orilla del río y si Jensen se dio cuenta, no comentó, ni ofreció ayuda. Chad se secó, arrastrando la toalla por sus piernas antes de envolverla alrededor de sus hombros. Su pecho estaba expuesto y la cabeza de Jensen se ladeó a la izquierda, sus ojos estudiando el ondulante amuleto, sujeto alrededor del cuello de Chad. Era el ojo de la máquina.

 

-“Bonito pendiente”

 

Sin pensar, Chad envolvió con su mano la pieza mecánica que descansaba contra su fría piel. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, un ruido sordo contra los nudillos de su puño- “Un amigo lo recuperó para mi”

 

Jensen asintió una vez, pero no apartó la mirada- “Huh. Debe ser un buen amigo”

 

Chad sonrió, solo el más ligero ladeo de sus labios- “Si, lo es. Ellos no solo dejan estas cosas, sabes”

 

Jensen rió, moviendo la cabeza mientras se desplazaba y entrecerró su mirada contra el sol poniéndose- “Eso me han dicho”

 

Chad quería preguntar cómo lo hizo- cómo demonios consiguió derrotar a una BD cuando los gobiernos y ejércitos altamente capacitados habían fracasado. Quería decirle a Jensen que era un jodido estúpido por arriesgar su vida de esa manera, para irse sin pensarlo dos veces, incluso si al final valió la pena y preguntarle qué demonios pensó iban a hacer sin él, porque a pesar de que nadie era irremplazable, Jensen estaba malditamente cerca de serlo.

 

Chad apretó el quemado LEDpor última vez y dejó caer la mano- “Entonces ¿vas a sentarte aquí tomando el sol cuando ya no hay sol o vas a venir a cenar?”

 

Los ojos de Jensen se arrugaron en las esquinas mientras miraba el horizonte- “Está agradable aquí afuera”

 

Chad extendió su toalla en un parche de pasto a unos pasos de Jensen y con cautela se dejo caer. Siguió la vista de Jensen en la distancia e intentó recordar la última vez que se detuvo a mirar una puesta de sol. No recordó nada- “Si lo es”

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jared y Danneel observaban en la distancia, listos para intervenir si era necesario, porque ni Chad, ni Jensen tenían razón para estar fuera de la cama. Pero ver a alguien como Chad, quien estaba tan lleno de vida, zumbando de aquí para allá y hablando con cualquiera que quiera escuchar y mucha gente que no, tranquilizarse para ver el sol hundirse lentamente en la oscuridad, era de verdad pacifico. Ellos se veían contentos. Si Jared no se sintiera como un intruso, como si pudiera de alguna manera estropear las primeras señales de progreso, que había visto desde que Chris y Chad volvieron molidos a golpes y Jensen salió, se hubiese tumbado al lado de ellos.

 

-“¿Deberíamos ir por ellos? Debemos ir por ellos”- susurró Danneel- “Van a sentarse aquí afuera toda la noche”

 

-“Están bien”- respondió Jared mientras envolvía su mano alrededor de la suya- “Vayamos a ayudarles a terminar la cena”

 

-“¿Crees que debemos dejarlos ahí? ¿Estás seguro de que eso es inteligente? Son Chad y Jensen. Los conoces ¿verdad?”

 

-“No creo que estén para muchos problemas esta noche”

 

-“Son _Chad_ y _Jensen_ ”

 

Ella tenía un punto. Danneel usualmente lo tenía, pero Jared siguió caminando- “Vendremos por ellos más tarde. Ellos lo necesitan”

 

-“¿Necesitan mirar fijamente la tierra y no hablar con el otro?”

 

Jared se encogió de hombros- “Es una cosa de hombres”

 

Dos horas más tarde. Jared estaba reconsiderando seriamente se evaluación inicial. Danneel le miraba molesta desde el otro lado del campo, los ojos ensombrecidos en la noche estrellada. Justo cuando iba a admitir su error de juicio e ir a arrastrar a Jensen y Chad de vuelta al campamento, escuchó una risa estridente, seguida del sonido de alguien tropezando. Hubo más risas y todos se giraron para ver a Chad emerger de las sombras con su brazo alrededor de Jensen, apoyando su peso. Los dos estaban empapados y riendo como si no pudieran parar. ¿Qué diablos sucedió?

 

Chris se le adelantó- “¿Qué diablos les paso?”- Chad y Jensen se miraron por un segundo, antes de comenzar a reírse de nuevo. Chris entrecerró los ojos y se acercó. Jared podía decir que estaba verificando sus heridas, buscando alguna señal de que uno o ambos estén mucho peor. En ese momento sonaba como una muy buena idea y Jared camino junto a él.

 

-“Creo que estamos en problemas”- susurró Chad audiblemente.

 

Jensen tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su garganta y continúo riendo. Jared no pudo soportarlo más. Apretó las manos contra los lados del rostro de Jensen y pasó los dedos por su cabello húmedo, revisando por algún golpe o herida evidente. Jensen intentó mordisquear sus dedos cuando Jared alejó sus manos. No había sangre, eso era algo. Le tomó diez segundos completos darse cuenta que Jensen intentó morder sus dedos. Espera… _¿qué?_

 

Chris miró a Jared- “¿Está sangrando?”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza- “No lo creo”

 

-“¿Y yo qué?”- Chad soltó juguetonamente- “Podría estar sangrando”

 

Jensen se recompuso a si mismo lo suficiente para decir- “Pero no lo estás. Me habría dado cuenta. Soy bastante bueno para darme cuenta de eso. Toma de ejemplo a Chrissy, él está a punto de preguntarte que me hiciste”

 

-“En primer lugar, ¿Chrissy? No vuelvas a llamarme así de nuevo. Y en segundo, ¿qué diablos le hiciste?”

 

Jensen exhibió una sonrisa de un millón de dólares que casi hizo que las rodillas de Jared cedieran- “Te lo dije”- ver a alguien tan delirantemente feliz no debería preocuparle tanto, pero era Jensen. Él no era delirantemente feliz. Él apenas era moderadamente satisfecho.

 

-“No _le_ hice nada”- respondió Chad.

 

Jensen se movió para que su cabeza se apoyara en el hombro de Chad y murmuró en voz baja a su oído. Jared se inclinó hacia adelante, intentando descifrar las palabras. Chad comenzó a soltar risitas y en poco tiempo no pudo contenerse y estalló con el coro de _‘You Don’t Know How It Feels’_ de Tom Petty. Jensen alzó la voz para unirse a él, cantando el coro a todo pulmón, incapaz de detenerse y sin ganas de intentarlo.

 

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron con sorpresa señalando a Chad antes de empujar su dedo en dirección de Jensen- “¡Está colocado! ¡Esta jodidamente volando tan alto como un cometa en este momento!”

 

Jensen se tambaleó hacia adelante y Chris le atrapó con facilidad, sujetando sus bíceps para evitar que cayera al suelo- “Estás colocado”- repitió Chris.

 

Jensen le guiño un ojos antes de cantar- “ _You don’t know how it feels/No sabes como se siente_ ”

 

-“Oh, créeme sé cómo se siente”

 

Chad termino con un estruendoso- “ _¡To be me! / ¡Ser yo!_ ”

 

-“No quiero saber cómo se siente eso”- dijo Chris inexpresivo. Negó con la cabeza y soltó a Jensen cuando Jared estuvo a un brazo de distancia, confiando en que el otro hombre atraparía a Jensen antes de que caiga- “No puedo creerlo de ti. De ninguno de ustedes”

 

-“No lo odies”- dijo Jensen, palmeando el hombro de Chris, consolándole- “¡Jared!”- dijo alegremente mientras daba un paso vacilante hacia adelante.

 

Jared abrió los brazos porque, bueno, era Jensen y estaba delirantemente feliz en este momento y podría ser lo mejor que Jared haya visto en los últimos dos años. Jensen cayó contra él sin fuerzas y sonrió contra su cuello- “Hey con cuidado”- reprendió Jared- “Tu espalda”- apoyó las manos en las caderas de Jensen, porque era el único sitio donde no le faltaban importantes tiras de piel.

 

-“No duele”

 

-“Me gustaría que tampoco te doliera en la mañana”- respondió Jared.

 

Danneel se unió al casual círculo- “Bueno, yo diría ‘solo di no’, pero todos sabemos que eso es una completa mierda”

 

Jensen giró la cabeza por lo que estaba apoyado en el pecho de Jared y sonrió perezosamente a Danneel- “Hey, corazón”

 

Ella le sonrió hermosamente- “Hola cariño”

 

-“Ah Danneel” _She’s a good girl/Ella es una buena chica”_ \- canturreó Chad, una sonrisa maliciosa curvando sus labios.

 

-“¿Buena? ¡Ja! Difícilmente creó…”

 

-“ _Loves her mama/Ama a su mamá”_ \- cantó Jensen, su voz como miel.

 

-“ _I hear she loves Jesus/Escuché que ama a Jesús_ ”- añadió Chris

 

Jared no pudo contenerse- “ _America, too/A America también_ ”

 

Todo empezó de ahí y en cuestión de segundos, todos cantaban a todo pulmón el coro de ‘ _Free Fallin_ ’. Cinco voces más se unieron y pronto todo el campamento estaba gritando el corazón del rock clásico. Al diablo las máquinas, porque esta noche era para los humanos. Un punto para el equipo de casa.

 

Chris sacó su guitarra y Jensen cantó todas las canciones de Tom Petty que sabía. Resultando en que su conocimiento de blues roquero era malditamente impresionante. Cada vez que Jared abría su boca para decirle a Jensen que era hora de irse a la cama, Jensen comenzaba otra canción y Jared le dejaba. Jensen se perdió en la música, con los ojos cerrados mientras marcaba el ritmo contra el muslo de Jared. Hace años habría pagado bien para escuchar a alguien como Jensen cantar. Esta noche logró escucharle gratis.

 

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor, aglomerados. Algunas personas estaban cabeceando, pero nadie regresaba a sus cuartos, como si no estuviesen listos para renunciar a esto.

 

Chris asintió hacia Jensen, quien estaba a su lado, descansando entre las piernas de Jared- “Creo que es hora de que las estrellas de rock vayan a la cama ¿no?”

 

Jared alejó el cabello de Jensen de sus ojos- “Vamos, Jen. Hora de ir a la cama”

 

-“¿A la cama de quién?”- preguntó Jensen, apenas cubriendo un bostezo, mientras Jared le ponía de pie.

 

-“¿A la cama de quien? ¿Qué quieres decir con a la cama de quién? A tu cama, Jen”

 

-“Oh”

 

Jared acababa de tomar el rumbo equivocado y lo sabía. Por suerte, Misha tenía un tiempo de recuperación más rápido- “Yo roncó. Es terrible. Jared debería quedarse contigo. Tal vez, consiga dormir un poco de verdad”

 

Jensen miró de reojo a Jared- “¿Y si no quiero dormir?”

 

-“O podrías no dormir”- reparó Misha, con una sonrisa- “Eso también estaría genial”

 

-“Y esas es nuestra señal”- dijo Jared, mientras conducía a Jensen para alejarse y las risas se hacían eco detrás de ellos.

 

Jensen se apartó y Jared estaba listo para llamarle- “¿Chad?”

 

Mike estaba ayudando a Chad a ponerse de pie, hablando con él en voz baja antes de notar que Jensen estaba intentando caminar de regreso hacia ellos- “No te preocupes, hombre. Tengo a nuestro camello residente”

 

-“Prefiero el termino boticario”

 

-“Si, eso tiene un agradable sonido”- acordó Misha.

 

-“No lo alientes”

 

Jared se inclinó acercándose, respirando contra la oreja de Jensen- “Vamos”- Jensen se fue sin resistencia, permitiendo que Jared le guiara a su habitación, sus movimientos finalmente en sincronía.

 

Jensen bajó la escalera y Jared se dejó caer detrás de él, sellando la escotilla. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Jensen ya estaba sacándose la camisa y quitándose los zapatos. Bueno, eso fue rápido.

 

-“Jensen”- comenzó Jared, inseguro de lo que quería decir. Borra eso. Quería decirle a Jensen que se metiera en la cama, que no se moviera y dejara a Jared hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo desnudo. Pero también tenía principios y nunca tomaría ventaja de alguien que no estaba en control de todas sus facultades.

 

Jensen le miró, hundiendo sus dientes en su labio inferior, mientras soltaba el botón de sus vaqueros. Era una mirada que debía ser un crimen. Mejores hombres que Jared habrían sucumbido por mucho menos.

 

-“Jensen”- repitió Jared, porque tenía que saber que Jensen estaba completamente con él. Lo último que deseaba era que se arrepintiera en la mañana. Ya había suficientes arrepentidos alrededor del campamento.

 

-“Solo quiero sentirme bien, Jared”- dijo Jensen mientras bajaba la cremallera y se quitaba los vaqueros. Jared siguió sus movimientos, mirando fijamente la piel bronceada que se le ofrecía por elección y no por necesidad médica- “Esta noche es lo que quiero. Eso es todo lo que quiero”

 

-“¿Eso es todo?”

 

Jensen ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ese fue el momento en que Jared se dio cuenta de que el tiempo no importaba, las etiquetas no importaban. Esta noche él solo quería sentirse bien, también”

 

-“Ven aquí”- dijo Jared suavemente.

 

Jensen esperó un latido hasta que se dio cuenta lo que Jared estaba ofreciendo y cruzó la habitación en dos zancadas. La camisa de Jared fue removida y sus pantalones le siguieron después de que casi se quiebra el culo intentando sacarse los zapatos. Las manos de Jensen estaban en todas partes, tocando, acariciando y Jared pensó que podría explotar. Sus rodillas flaquearon cuando Jensen se aferró a su clavícula, mordiendo y succionando. Jared pensó que merecía un premio por ser capaz de permanecer en de pie.

 

-“Vamos”- alentó Jared, mientes los empujaba hacia la cama- “Cama, Jen. La cama será mejor”

 

Jensen succionó el punto de pulso en el cuello de Jared y permitió que los guiara a la cama. Jared le tomó por la cintura y giró, por lo que fue él quien cayó sobre su espalda y Jensen terminó encima sin dejar ir su cuello.

 

-“Tú… ¿tú estás seguro de esto?”- consiguió decir Jared. Las palabras le estaban evadiendo y esto era algo que probablemente debió haber preguntado antes. Como cuando Jensen aún tenía la ropa puesta.

 

Jensen gruñó y Jared sintió los temblores contra su pecho- “Deja de pensar, Jared”

 

-“Pero…”

 

Jensen apoyó la mano en la parte interna del muslo de Jared, los dedos callosos acariciando la piel sensible- “Siempre tienes que ser tan contrario”

 

Los ojos de Jared se ensancharon cuando sintió la apremiante erección de Jensen presionando contra su cadera- “¿Yo? Solo quiero que tú…”

 

Jensen negó con la cabeza- “Ahí estás pensando de nuevo”- sus ojos brillaron a través de las suaves sombras que emitía la cálida luz de la lámpara de aceite- “Supongo que tendré que hacerlo de modo que no puedas pensar en nada”

 

Jensen se movió, su respiración rozando el pecho y estomago de Jared mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Los dedos explorando, acariciando la piel tensa al costado de Jared y cuando Jared sintió un soplo de aire caliente contra su polla, su cerebro casi hizo corto circuito.

 

Jared sujetó la parte de atrás del cuello de Jensen, hasta que Jensen se volvió, los dientes mordiendo su muñeca. Entendió la indirecta y movió la mano para apoyarla en la cabeza de Jensen, los dedos acariciando su suave cabello. Sintió la respiración de Jensen caliente y pesada contra él y gimió cuando Jensen acarició la parte interna del muslo. Dedos fuertes acariciándole y finalmente sintió los labios cálidos presionados contra él y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para alentar a Jensen a continuar, fue tragado por un calor húmedo.

 

Jared hizo un sonido inhumano, en algún punto ente un grito ahogado y gemido estrangulado. Esto iba a terminar en menos de un minuto, porque un orgasmo ya se estaba construyendo como cohetes de placer a través del cuerpo de Jared y curvando los dedos de sus pies- “Jensen”- gimió, empujando su mano contra el hombro de Jensen. Cuando Jensen no se detuvo, ni siquiera bajo el ritmo, Jared sujetó la parte de atrás del cuello e intento alejarle- “Jensen”- repitió en voz alta”

 

Jensen le liberó y paso el brazo sobre su boca antes de mirar a Jared- “Estoy un poco ocupado aquí”

 

La visión pecaminosa de Jensen, descarriló el tren de pensamiento de Jared y le tomo medio minuto recuperar las suficientes células cerebrales para decirle a Jensen, por qué acababa de interrumpir la mejor mamada de su vida- “Pensé que se suponía era para hacernos sentir bien el uno al otro”

 

Jensen sonrió como un depredador y lamió sus labios brillantes de saliva- “Esto me hace sentir bien”

 

-“Apuesto a que puedo hacerte sentir mejor”- respondió Jared. Sin darle a Jensen la oportunidad de responder, solo deslizando las manos bajo las axilas de Jensen y le arrastró hasta colocarlo en un montón a su lado- “Eso está mejor”- dijo Jared antes de besar la boca abierta de Jensen, tragándose la réplica en un giro de sus lenguas.

 

Jared le liberó lo suficiente para lamer su palma. Los dedos de Jensen ya habían encontrado su camino de vuelta a la polla de Jared como si fuera algún tiempo de señal de rastreo. Valió la pena interrumpir la mejor mamada de su existencia para escuchar el suspiro de placer de Jensen y observar sus ojos pestañear, cerrándose cuando Jared enroscó sus dedos alrededor de él. Fue rápido y desordenado, nada más que un par de tirones y Jared se tragó los gemidos de pura felicidad que escapaban de la boca de Jensen. Era como paracaidismo. Sabía lo que se avecinaba- ese pinchazo en la parte de atrás de sus ojos y bailando por su columna. Era demasiado pronto y no suficientemente largo. Era blanco, caliente y hermoso.

 

Estaban en caída libre

 

 

  
 

  

 

*~*~*

 

 

Si Jared pensó que la mejor paja de su vida de repente cambiaría las cosas, estaba muy equivocado. Jensen le trataba de la misma manera, con una distancia que Jared llegó a reconocer como puramente Jensen. Lo que ocurrió entre ellos era el secreto peor guardado de todo el campamento y si algo cambió, era como la gente le percibía. Nadie había directamente preguntado cómo era que llegó a ‘echarle un polvo’, pero había estado muy cerca. La gente de forma educada señalaba dónde estaba Jensen cuando se aproximaba, como si ahora Jared tuviera derecho a saberlo. La gente le preguntaba como lo estaba haciendo Jensen, si necesitaba algo, se sentía bien.

 

Jensen regresó a su antiguo yo cuando se trataba de las labores del campamento. Estaba tomando más que su parte justa, manteniendo horarios extraños y durmiendo cuando era un asunto obligatorio, usualmente por Jared o cuando no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo y su cuerpo finalmente gritaba ya es suficiente. Era la chispa lo que faltaba. Era un cliché y estúpido, pero simplemente no estaba ahí.

 

Brock había tiradoalguna mierda de forma épicamente estúpida el otro día y Jensen ni se inmutó. Chris casi le arrancó la cabeza a Brock, gritando y aventando cosas, haciendo que Brock jurara por todo lo que ama que nunca tiraría nada de nuevo. Jensen solo observó los fuegos artificiales por unos minutos, antes de deambular para contar la cosecha de maíz

 

Jensen iba a la deriva y todos los demás estaban a la deriva, porque Jensen parecía no poder volver atrás, no totalmente. Estaba ahí y hacía su parte, pero no tomaba una decisión. Él no dirigía y eso no era el tipo de cosa a la que pudieran apelar, porque en lo que a Jensen se refiere, nunca fue el líder para empezar. Incluso si el estatus quo decía todo lo contario.

 

Jared no había dormido en la cama de Jensen desde que compartieron esa alucinante paja o como a Jared le gusta llamarla: la jodida mejor noche de su vida. Jared observó a Jensen deambular por el campamento en las últimas horas de la tarde. Había pasado el día con Misha y Chris en los campos trabajando en los sistemas de irrigación. Jared le observó hasta que Jensen desapareció en su habitación y cuando la escotilla se cerró, Jared finalmente permitió que sus hombros se hundieran bajo el peso de la frustración y el cansancio. No debería ser tan difícil,

 

Misha estaba leyendo cuando Jared se dejó caer en la habitación que compartían. Saludo a Jared con una sonrisa y cerro el libro, dejando sus dedos entre las páginas para marcar el lugar.

 

-“¿Cómo te fue en los campos?”- preguntó Jared, su vos amortiguada por la tela de su camisa mientras la jalaba por encima de su cabeza.

 

-“En realidad, bien. Estamos haciendo progresos. Pienso que sernos capaces de cubrir los cultivos del oeste para el final de la estación”

 

-“Eso es grandioso, Misha. Es asombroso que sepas tanto de sistemas de riego. Hablando de eso ¿dónde diablos lo aprendiste?”

 

Misha se encogió de hombros- “Quise ser granjero una temporada”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, porque no estaba sorprendido. Misha era una de esas personas que podrían haber sido lo que quisieran si la guerra no hubiera empezado y el mundo no se hubiese ido a la mierda.

 

-“Llevas tu cara pensativa”- comentó Misha.

 

Fue el turno de Jared de encogerse de hombros- “Es solo que… pudiste haber hecho cualquier cosa ¿sabes? Haber sido cualquier cosa u aquí estás”

 

-“Marcando la diferencia y haciendo algo que importa”- terminó Misha, como si no estuviese arrepentido, como si aquí fuera exactamente donde quisiera estar incluso si las cosas fueran diferentes- “Soy feliz aquí”

 

-“Si, lo sé”- acordó Jared porque no quería sonar desagradecido. Sabe la suerte que tienen de haber tropezado con este lugar. Si no hubiesen estado a punto de sacar a Chad del camino, ellos aún estarían conduciendo y quién sabe dónde habrían terminado. Lo más probables es que ni siquiera estuvieran vivos. Este lugar era la meca que los dos estaban buscando- “Es genial”

 

Misha se quedó en silencio. Finalmente dejó su libro a un lado, el sitio olvidado cuando cruzó las manos sobre su regazo- “Pero para ti es diferente. Hay una capa de complejidad que yo no tengo”

 

Jared se dejo caer en su cama después de quitarse los zapatos- “Jensen”

 

-“Estas enamorado de él”

 

Jared negó con la cabeza, porque no lo estaba. No podía estarlo. Lo estaba. Totalmente- “No sé cómo sucedió”

 

Misha rió, su voz de barítono haciéndose eco a través de la pequeña habitación- “Sucedió Jared. Hay cosas peores. Confía en mi”

 

-“No es el mismo”- dijo Jared en voz baja. Su voz suave un acérrimo contraste con la retumbante carcajada de Misha hace unos momentos- “No sé cómo ayudarle”

 

-“No quiero parecer irrespetuoso, pero ¿has tratado de hablar con él?”

 

Jared le lanzó una mirada a través de la habitación- “Conoces a Jensen ¿verdad?”

 

Misha hizo un sonido de confirmación y alineo los dedos formando un triangulo en frente de su pecho- “Entonces como un intento encubierto”

 

-“Simplemente no sé lo que necesita”- se sentía impotente y no era algo que pudiera verbalizar porque Jensen no estaba haciendo nada malo. Estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y más, solo que no era lo mismo y el campamento estaba a la deriva sin él. era como observar a alguien que conoces actuando a la mitad de su capacidad y Jared sabía que podía hacerlo mejor. Lo había visto, vivido y quería que Jensen todo lo que todos saben que pude ser. Quiere que Jensen sepa que tiene su respaldo. Que cuidará de él cuando sea demasiado y estará ahí cuando no sea suficiente.

 

-“Necesita sentir que tiene el control”- dijo Misha.

 

Jared se detuvo, porque Misha le dio una respuesta. Una respuesta absolutamente honesta y Jared no lo vio venir del hombre que hablaba con acertijos- “Pero tiene el control”- Jensen es muchas cosas y un hombre de control era definitivamente una de ellas. Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, no ocurría nada sin que Jensen al menos lo sepa.

 

-“Dije _necesita_ sentirlo”- repitió Misha- “Primero que nada con Chad y tú dudando de él. Eso no es para meterme contigo, así que no digas nada todavía”- Jared cerró la boca y dejó que Misha contará cualquier historia que fuera a decir- “Luego Chad y Chris cerca de morir bajo su vigilancia. Y, si, él puede decir que no está manejando las cosas, pero es malditamente seguro que asume la responsabilidad por cada persona aquí. Esto fue personal”- Jared se encontró asintiendo mientras Misha continuó- “Derrotó a una BD, la maquina que puso a las ciudades de rodillas y nadie tiene una idea de cómo le venció, pero lo hizo y de alguna manera se arrastró de regreso aquí, golpeado hasta el infierno y de vuelta. Entonces se perdió a sí mismo. Las expectativas eran altas y no podría competir con ellas. En su mente, no está a la altura. Él tropezó y le dimos espacio. Gritó y le dimos más espacio. Chad consiguió drogarlo, tú dormiste con él y ahora está más confundido de cuando empezó. Y adivina que: él aún no está a la altura”

 

Jared le miraba fijamente ahora, abriendo y cerrando la boca hacia Misha, quien encontró palabras para todo lo que Jared había estado pensando. Tal vez, Misha también quiso ser psicólogo por una temporada- “Pero eso es una completa mierda. Debería saber que nadie espera que él…”

 

-“¿No lo hacemos?”- intervino Misha con tranquilidad- “Todos esperamos que a pesar de su abierto desacuerdo, él supiera lo que era. Que en algún nivel, lo sepa. Y una vez que se dé cuenta de eso e hiciera las paces con ello, él sería una mejor de lo que era antes. Él sería lo que está destinado a ser”

 

Todo eso sonaba bastante profético para el gusto de Jared, pero a pesar d todo, le gustaría conocer a ese Jensen. Al Jensen que supiera quién es, lo aceptara y cumpliera su destino. Si, esto se estaba volviendo un poco demasiado John Connor para su gusto.

 

-“Perdió su camino, Jared y no creo que sepa cómo encontrarlo de nuevo”

 

-“Hum, ¿sabes qué? Tú deberías hablar con él”

 

-“Quiero que Jensen vuelva tanto como cualquiera, pero no creo que tenga el mismo nivel de interés en ello que tú”- dijo Misha.

 

-“No estoy seguro de poder…”

 

-“Si lo puedes follar, puedes hablar con él”

 

Jared frotó su pulgar sobre sus nudillos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y preguntándose por qué estaba a punto de compartir esta pequeña joya de información- “No me lo follé”

 

-“¿Oh?”- dijo Misha mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y cojines para apagar la lámpara de aceite- “Tú te lo pierdes”

 

-“Como si me creyeras”- gimió Jared y se estiró en la cama.

 

Escuchó a Misha acomodarse, ahuecando su almohada y girando sobre su costado- “Está bien, Jared. Resulta que sé que este es un mundo de segundas oportunidades”

 

Jared sonrió y pensó en su segunda oportunidad con Jensen antes de que el sueño le venza.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Es la noche siguiente cuando Jared arrinconóa Jensen en el almacén subterráneo. Jensen estaba cargando la última bolsa de maíz a trace de la escotilla cuando Jared se aproximó. Sus pasos eran cautelosos y no se detuvo hasta estar de pie al alcance del brazo de Jensen.

 

-“Hey Jensen”- dijo Jared.

 

-“Hey”- Jensen se limpió las manos en sus vaqueros después de cerrar la escotilla. Era obvio que Jared tenía algo en mente y Jensen decidió dejarlo desarrollarla. Estaba sorprendido de que Jared no hubiese aprovechado la oportunidad para llamarle imbécil antes. Jensen no era idiota- sabía que lo que él y Jared hicieron significaba algo y podía significar más, si no fuera tan insignificante. Él fue quién se le había lanzado a Jared y sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo todo el tiempo.

 

Encajó la mandíbula y encontró su mirada. Jared merecía esto. Tenía derecho a decir lo que pensaba, a ser escuchado y Jensen lo tomaría. Demonios, probablemente esté de acuerdo con todo lo que Jared tuviera que decir.

 

-“Lo entiendo”- Jensen ladeó la cabeza e intentó poner esto en contexto antes de darse cuenta que no había un contexto, porque eso fue todo lo que Jared había dicho- “Me atengo a lo que dije antes. Estás jodido y lejos de ser perfecto, pero también eres bastante sorprendente”

 

¿Qué demonios? Este no era el discurso que Jensen estaba esperando. Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo planeta. Si Jared tuviera algo de sentido, le daría un golpe en la lejos de perfecta cabeza de Jensen. Jared mantuvo su derecho a hablar, abriéndose paso a través de los demonios internos de Jensen mientras continuaba.

 

-“Sin presiones, Jen. Estás pensando demasiado en esto. Le das demasiadas vueltas a un montón de cosas, en realidad”

 

Ahora, Jensen necesita una aclaración, porque ¿qué es exactamente lo que está pensando demasiado?- “¿Quieres explicarme eso?”

 

-“Piensas demasiado. No puedes averiguar donde perteneces, pero voy a decírtelo, Jen: tú perteneces aquí. Lo que quieras, lo puedes tener. Ahora mismo. Solo tienes que dejar de pelear”

 

Jensen retrocedió un paso, porque esto era demasiado, demasiado cerca de casa y no sabe de dónde Jared saco esta mierda. Era como la afirmación de que nunca supo lo que necesitaba y no sabe como tomarlo.

 

-“Se tú mismo. No es sobre títulos, autoridad o responsabilidad. Tienes que dejarte ser tú mismo y al Diablo cualquiera que pienses podrían ser las consecuencias. Sé que puedes hacer eso. Luchas por ti mismo mas que cualquiera de por aquí. Y tienes que parar. Solo tienes que parar”- Jared dio un paso al frente para contrarrestar el paso atrás de Jensen- “Tienes que dejar de pensar así. Nadie es perfecto, Jensen. Y estás olvidando que voy a estar aquí contigo en cada paso del camino. Incluso si piensas que no puedes hacerlo, estaré aquí para decirte que puedes y si no me crees, tenemos un campamento entero lleno de gente competente que me respaldara en esto”

 

Jared no tenía idea de que estaba ofreciendo, porque en este momento Jensen apenas estaba sosteniéndosey era todo lo que podía hacer para no salir por piernas al segundo que alguien le pregunte qué piensa de plantar más árboles de chabacano este año.

 

Los pensamientos estaban zumbando en su cabeza a mil por minuto y Jensen dio voz a la primera cosa que pudo agarrarse- “Jared, yo…”

 

-“Y no tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, porque ya me tienes. Si me quieres y tengo la sensación de que lo haces”- Jared se inclinó hacia adelante y presiono un beso en la sien de Jensen- “Todo va a estar bien, Jen”- Con esa pequeña información altera vidas, Jared giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a Jensen con la boca abierta, recogiendo arena del desierto.

 

Jensen no le siguió, solo le observó marcharse- “Huh”- tenía mucho que pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

-“Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?”- preguntó Chris.

 

Era una pregunta bastante sencilla, pero él y Chris no iban por ahí haciendo preguntas profundas que posiblemente llevarían a conversaciones emocionales aún más profundas, así que sabía que Chris quería llegar a alguna parte con esto.

 

-“Nada, ¿por qué?”

 

-“Por qué habías tenido la cabeza de Mike si sacaba esta mierda hace un mes”

 

Jensen se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose incómodo. Las cosas cambiaban. La gente cambiaba. Con la conversación de una sola vía de Jared aún fresca en su mente, se preguntó cuánto había cambiado- “La jodió. Como sea. Así pasa”

 

-“Joderla puede hacer que nos maten”- respondió Chris, nivelando su mirada con la de Jensen y dispuesto a reaccionar.

 

Jensen puede podía escucharlo en su mente, puedo sentir a la gente observando. _Vamos. Vuelve al ruedo. Te necesitamos._

 

No estaba listo- “¿Quieres saldar cuentas? Adelante. Me voy a la cama”

 

Chris le sujetó de la camisa mientras intentó pasar a su lado, tirando de él hasta que están de pie, cara a cara, un indicio de furia en la mirada estrechando los ojos de Jensen. _Eso es. Enójate. Cabréate._

 

Jensen no pudo aferrarse a ello, las ganas de pelear le abandonan casi de inmediato y hundió los hombros- “No sé lo que quieres de mi”

 

-“Voy a ir a un recorrido por suministros mañana”- dijo Chris, ignorando la forma en que Danneel y Mike mueven de golpe sus cabezas hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Jared se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia ellos, como si fuera a intervenir.

 

Los ojos de Jensen se estrecharon más, una vena pulsando en su frente y Chris luchó por reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con curvar sus labios- “¿Si? ¿Y a quien llevaras contigo?”

 

Chris se encogió de hombres, confiado- “A nadie. Estaré bien por mi cuenta”

 

-“¿No vas a…? De ninguna manera, Chris. De ninguna jodida manera”- ladró Jensen. ¿Qué demonios se le había metido a Chris? Él no hacía las cosas sin pensar. Sabía lo peligroso que era y si esperaba que Jensen se sentara mientras él hacia algo tan testarudo y estúpido como eso, el obtendría otra cosa.

 

-“¿Si?”- desafío Chris, acercándose hasta invadir el espacio personal de Jensen- “La última vez que lo revise, no te rendía cuentas”

 

Jensen cerró los puños a su lado y levantó la cabeza para encontrar la de Chris, la ira girando en las profundidades de sus ojos y por un segundo todo quedó en silencio- “No vas a ir ¿me escuchaste? No vas a ir”- dio un paso atrás, pasándose la mano por su cabello- “¿Quieres ir a una expedición? Bien. Lo hablamos y lo planeamos, pero si piensas que vas a irte sin pensarlo y solo. No. Demonios no”- los ojos de Jensen viajaron al grupo que estaba de pie alrededor, tratando de apartar la mirada, pero incapaces de mirar a alguna parte excepto el fuerte desacuerdo entre Jensen y Chris- “Eso va para todos aquí. Somos un equipo ¿de acuerdo? Hacemos las cosas juntos o no las hacemos. Así es como sobrevivimos”- dio un paso hacia Chris otra vez, los ojos verdes centrados como un laser mientras encontraba su mirada- “¿Nos entendemos?”

 

Chris asintió y sujetó el hombro de Jensen, apretándole una vez- “Si, creo que empezamos a hablar el miso lenguaje otra vez”

 

Jensen apretó la mano de Chris, donde estaba apoyada sobre su hombro, luego se separó caminando a su habitación con la cabeza en alto.

 

-“Bienvenido de vuelta”- murmuró Chris. Se dio la vuelta hacia Jared, quien estaba parado a unos metros y sonriendo como si no pudiera evitarlo. Asintió en dirección a donde se fue Jensen- “¿Esto tiene algo que ver contigo?”

 

-“Nop”- respondió Jared, aún sonriendo- “Aunque era un plan bastante estúpido. Si Jensen no te hubiese detenido, yo lo habría hecho”

 

Chris se echó a reír- “Podrías haberlo intentado”

 

-“Le llamaría mierdas de todos modos. Nunca planeaste una expedición”

 

Chris asintió. “También le llamaría mierdas. Esto tiene que ver contigo y no vas a decirme por qué. De todos modos, no es mi asunto”- palmeó a Jared en el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado rumbo a su habitación- “Sin embargo, lo hiciste bien. Lo que sea que hicieras, fue bueno”

 

-“Hey”- llamó Jensen desde las sombras- “¿Vienes o qué?”

 

Chris sonrió mientras arqueó una ceja- “No creo que me esté hablando a mí”

 

-“Bien”- dijo Jared, su sonrisa amenazando con salirse de los lados de su rostro- “Mejor voy a ver que quiere”

 

-“Puedo decirte exactamente qué es lo que quiere”- murmuró mientras Jared trotaba en dirección de la voz de Jensen.

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Fue un cambio sutil, como si la niebla se aclarara, algo hizo clic en su lugar y Jensen estaba con ellos otra vez. No hubo grandes anuncios o discursos inspiradores. Fue como regresar a una habitación de la que acabas de salir y darte cuenta de que sus llaves estaban en su bolsillo y él en realidad no había olvidado nada. Pasaba los días en el campo con Chris o hablando con Misha sobre sus planes para la próxima temporada de siembra. Escuchaba cuando Mike habla acerca de las mejoras que ha hecho al sistema de seguridad. Cogió un vestido sin mangas, azul, con flores brillantes para Danneel de los restos de un centro comercial: a ella le gustó, atrapó su brazo y besó su mejilla después de que lo lanzó hacia ella y antes de que pudiera huir. A Chad le gustó más el vestido y se lo dijo al menos diez veces cuando lo usó por primera vez. Jensen tocaba más a Jared, chocando su hombro cuando caminaban o sentándose cerca para que sus brazos se rocen. No hubo largas discusiones o profundas conversaciones emocionales sobre lo que eran el uno para el otro. Para Jensen era suficiente. Incluso era bueno. Era más de lo que nunca pensó que tendría en este mundo. Si era honesto, era mejor de lo que tuvo antes de la guerra.

 

Era un día cálido y la temperatura alcanzaba los 100 grados. Jared regresó con Chad, en el todoterreno, de los campos al este a última hora de la tarde. Estaba cubierto de tierra y empapado en sudor. Jensen se tomó unos segundos para apreciar la vista.

 

Jared debió notar su mirada, porque estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y le dirigió a Jensen una mirada lasciva y juguetona- “¿Te gusta lo que ves?”- bromeó

 

Jensen apartó la mirada, sonrojándose- “Um… si. ¿Cómo fue?”

 

-“Estaba más caliente que una casa de citas en una noche de oferta”- se quejó Chad mientras tiraba de su camisa por encima de su cabeza- “Voy a tirarme al río y quedarme ahí hasta el invierno”

 

-“Todo salió bien”- respondió Jared después que dejó de reír- “¿Terminaste la habitación en la que estabas trabajando?”

 

-“Misha y yo vaciamos el concreto. Deberíamos tener otra habitación para el fin de semana”

 

Jared sonrió y Jensen no pudo evitar sonreírle.

 

-“Ugh… al río ahora. Me están poniendo enfermo”- se quejó Chad.

 

-“Espera. Iré contigo”- dijo Jared. Agarró a Jensen y consiguió deslizar dos dedos por su cinturón, para acercarle- “¿Quieres venir?”

 

Jensen actuó como si estuviera tratando de escapar, lo cual no era más que chocar su cadera con Jared, lo que le permitía acercarlo más. Jared olía a sudor y tierra, Jensen dio una respiración profunda, apenas resistiendo la tentación de dar una probada al cuello de Jared con su lengua- “Nah, tengo que terminar con Misha. Nos veremos después”

 

Jared frunció el ceño y Jensen sintió su determinación desmoronarse.

 

-“Vamos”- insistió mientras empujaba a Jared juguetonamente- “Chad ya está en el lago disfrutando el refrescante agua, mientras tu estas aquí sentado haciendo pucheros”

 

-“Las paredes de ladrillos tienen más para dar que tú”- murmuró Jared mientras chocaba su cadera contra la de Jensen antes de alejarse.

 

-“¡Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche!”- llamó Jensen detrás de él. Contrastar

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Se amontonaron alrededor de la pequeña sala, tratando de dejar el espacio suficiente para sentarse. El grupo estaba apiñado junto, cuando Chris encendió el radio y se deslizó por la pared para unirse a Jensen en el suelo.

 

Jensen consideró despertar a Jared para la charla, pero después del largo día bajo el implacable sol del desierto, él se había dormido inmediatamente y Jensen le dejó dormir. Se pondrían al día mañana. Chad había conseguido bajar a la sala de guerra, pero se quedó dormido sobre Danneel, roncando suavemente sobre su hombro.

 

-“¿Qué crees que será esta noche?”- preguntó Mike.

 

-“¿Quién sabe?”- respondió Chris- “Otro capítulo de una novela ¿tal vez?”

 

-“Estoy deseando una pieza histórica esta noche. La lectura del discurso ‘Tengo un Sueño’ del Dr. King hace unas semanas fue increíble”- comentó Misha.

 

No había un orden establecido para los discursos. Si alguien se sentía con ganas de hablar o tenía algo que compartir, se ponía en la radio y su voz se transmitía a quien pueda estar escuchando. Chris era el único del campamento que había compartido, cantando cuatro de sus propias canciones. Para Jensen quien había visto a Chris tocar para miles, fue lo mejor que alguna vez tocó.

 

-“¿No es la hora?”- preguntó Danneel cuando el silencio se prolongó.

 

Jensen frotó sus nudillos contra sus vaqueros, mientras repetía un mantra familiar en su cabeza: no estaban solos. Alguien estará allí.

 

-“Creó que compartiré una historia”- una suave voz femenina ofreció- “Este silencio… lo odio, así que yo compartiré esta noche”

 

Jensen lanzó una bocanada de aire y hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, dejando que la cadencia de la voz le inundara.

 

-“Mi hermano, bueno, él es un idiota. Era un idiota, supongo. Eso no es importante…”- tartamudeó, atorándose y dando unas cuantas respiraciones profundas.

 

-“Está bien”- murmuró Chris a la hablante desconocida, a pesar de que ella no podía escucharle- “Continua, porque todos te escuchamos”

 

Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz era más clara, más fuerte- “Era el inicio del verano, justo después de que la escuela terminara y estábamos listos para estirar las alas y hacer nuestras cosas por un rato. Mi hermano tuvo la brillante idea de robar la nueva camioneta de nuestros padres”

 

Mike soltó una risita mientras Danneel negaba con la cabeza- “Esto no va a terminar bien”

 

Jensen se inclinó acercándose más, escuchando intensamente. No había manera…

 

-“Tomó su camioneta y condujo a la casa de su amigo, quien era tan brillante como él…”

 

La historia terminó exactamente como Jensen esperaba que lo hiciera, con Jared conduciendo hasta la entrada de su amigo y casi derribándola toda en el proceso. Esta era la hermana de Jared. _Mierda_.

 

Chris le dio un golpecito en la rodilla. “¿Estás bien, hombre?”

 

Jensen asintió y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que todos en la habitación comenzaban a reír cuando la historia termino con el recalcitrante joven pasando su verano reconstruyendo la entrada de su amigo y la mayor parte de sus años de instituto castigado.

 

Ella terminó de la misma manera que todos- “Así que, si. Manténganse a salvo ahí ¿de acuerdo?”

 

La gente salió de la habitación, aún sonriendo y riendo de la despreocupada historia que habían compartido esta noche, una vuelta a la vida que alguna vez vivieron.

 

Jensen estaba de vuelta al radio, ajustando botones antes de agarrar la vieja caja entre sus manos temblorosas- “’¿Sigues ahí? ¿Hey, aún sigues ahí?”

 

Chris junto a su hombro, le miraba- “Jensen, ¿qué estás haciendo?”

 

-“Vamos”- murmuró Jensen- “No deberías compartir eso y alejarte”

 

-“Estás comenzando a asustarme”- dijo Chris.

 

Jensen sacudió la radio, como si pudiera regresar a la mujer, como si pudiera hacer algún tipo de conexión a través del poder de su necesidad. No era así como funcionaba. No trataban de hacer contacto. No trataban de hablar el uno al otro porque había demasiados riesgos.

 

-“Si, estoy aquí”- respondió la mujer.

 

Chris gruñó- “¿Qué estás haciendo, Jensen? sabes que así no es como…”

 

-“Conozco a tu hermano”

La boca de Chris se abrió mientras el silencio llenaba la habitación, Jensen pudo escucharse respirando mientras esperaba. Era su elección.

 

No fue más que un soplo de aire cuando susurró- “¿Conoces a Jared?”

 

Jensen cerró los ojos- “Hola, Megan”

 

Chris respondió con lo que todos pensaban- “Mierda”

 

Hablaron por más de una hora, fue con evasivas y codificado en claves, argot que solo alguien de Texas entendería. Aunque era factible, lo que estaban planeando, incluso si nunca se había hecho. Resultó que Megan había estado a cinco horas de su campamento, todo este tiempo.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

-“¿Dónde diablos estabas?”- reprochó Jared antes de que Jensen tuviera oportunidad de cerrar la puerta del Jeep.

 

-“Tuve que…”

 

-“¿Tuviste qué? ¿Hacer unos recados? ¿Recoger la lavandería? ¿Pasar por el banco? Pensé que habíamos superado esto. ¿Qué carajos estabas…?”

 

-“¿Jared?”- preguntó una voz vacilante.

 

Fue como ver un accidente de auto en cámara lenta. Todo el color desapareció del rostro de Jared y cerró sus ojos, tragando fuerte. Conocía esa voz. Sin lugar a dudas, Jared conocía esa voz. Jensen dio un paso atrás para darle espacio.

 

-“¿Jared?”- preguntó de nuevo, caminando hacía él lentamente.

 

-“Megan”- murmuró Jared, tratando de contener las lagrimas y fallando cuando apresó a su hermana en sus brazos.

 

Jensen observó la reunión por un minuto hasta que se sintió como si estuviera invadiendo algo privado. Después de todo, las palabras que eran susurradas estaban destinadas solo para un hermano y hermana, perdidos por mucho tiempo que se reencuentran por primera vez; siguió a Chris hacia el campamento, palmeándole el hombre y diciendo simplemente- “Gracias”

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

-“¡Ouch!”- gritó Jensen, sentándose mientras lanzaba su brazo a la derecha. Escuchó el golpe de la carne contra la carne y parpadeó en la oscuridad, reconociendo a Jared sobre su cama. Se frotó el rostro con cansancio y se derrumbó en la cama- “¿Qué demonios, hombre?”

 

-“No eres real”-dijo Jared en voz baja.

 

Jensen se dio la vuelta, tirando de la manta mientras lo hacía- “Estoy bastante seguro que soy real. Me pinchaste y eso jodidamente dolió”

 

La mano de Jared estaba sobre su hombro, empujándole de espaldas- “No puedes ser real”

 

-“Jared es demasiado tarde para esto. Soy real. Tú eres real. ¿Puedo dormir un poco ahora, por favor?”

 

-“Lo que hiciste…”- la voz de Jared titubeó mientras luchaba por encontrar las palabras- “¿Por qué no me dijiste? Deberías haberme dicho. Ella es mi _hermana_ ”

 

-“¿Y si no funcionaba?”- preguntó Jensen- “¿Si no podíamos encontrarla o éramos atacados en el camino? ¿Ibas a ser capaz de tomar buenas decisiones cuando había la posibilidad de tener a tu hermana de vuelta?”

 

Había verdad en las palabras de Jensen, porque no había una maldita cosa que Jared no sacrificaría para tener de nuevo a Megan.

 

-“Mira, lo entiendo, debería haberte dicho. No lo hice, pero no estoy para nada arrepentido. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado y si quieres odiarme…”

 

Los brazos de Jared lo envolvieron, jalándolo hacia arriba y muy pronto estaba comiendo el suave algodón de la camiseta de Jared- “Solo cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Me devolviste a mi hermana. Mi hermana, Jen. Lo hiciste por mi”- dejó que Jared le abrace, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente cuando Jared presionó su rostro contra su cuello.

 

-“Está bien, Jared”- susurró Jensen en voz baja cuando Jared no le dejó ir- “Megan está bien. Tú estás bien. Nosotros estamos bien”- Jared presionó su costado y Jensen se hizo a un lado. De alguna forma, los brazos de Jared permanecieron alrededor d él cuando se subió a la cama. Jalando a Jensen encima de él, enredando sus piernas alrededor de los tobillos de Jensen y sujetándole cerca- “Um…”

 

Todo lo que Jared dijo fue- “No voy a dejarte ir. No por mucho tiempo”

 

Jensen asintió contra el hombro de Jared- “De acuerdo”- Y por ahora, Jensen también estaba bien.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen se despertó lentamente, estirando su cuerpo con cuidado y cuando sus manos cayeron sobre la cálida piel, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. _¿Qué demonios?_

 

Jared estaba acostado a su lado, observando a Jensen con los ojos entrecerrados- “Buenos días imposible”

 

-“¿Buenos días imposible?”- murmuró Jensen mientras bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos sobre su cabeza- “¿Eso es como Misión imposible?”

 

-“No, es de mañana y tu eres imposible”

 

Jensen gruñó y jaló las cobijas por encima de su cabeza- “¿Estamos de vuelta a eso, verdad?”- Jared le siguió debajo de las sábanas, presionando su frente contra la de Jensen antes de que pueda alejarse. Se arrimó contra Jensen, largos brazos enroscándose firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Sin apretar, solo acomodando a Jensen contra él hasta que sus cuerpos fueron uno.

 

Jared deslizó la mano por el costado de Jensen, los dedos abarcando un amplio palmo de su caja torácica. Sus movimientos eran deliberados pero aún así suaves, como si estuviera memorizando cada centímetro de su piel, como si Jensen fuera algún asombroso trabajo artístico que debiera ser estudiado y atesorado.

 

-“Jared”- susurró Jensen a través de sus labios secos por el sueño. Lo que quería decir era una advertencia, decir no o no lo hagas si no los sientes, tal vez quería decir que no parara. Por favor, hagas lo que hagas, no dejes de tocarme. No dejes de hacerme tuyo.

 

-“¿Quieres que te de palabras?”- preguntó Jared- “Porque puedo dártelas. Puedo decirte cuan asombroso creo que eres. Cuan hermoso. Puedo decirte como me salvaste cuando ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que necesitaba ser salvado y puedo decirte de todas las maneras que creo podríamos ser increíbles juntos”- Jensen enterró el rostro en el cuello de Jared, la boca abierta y suplicante cuando Jared rozó con la mano el parte interna del muslo de Jensen- “Si, tampoco creo que necesitemos palabras”

 

Jared empujó a Jensen hasta ponerle boca arriba y giró encima de él, sus antebrazos encerrando su cabeza. Jensen le miró, sin pestañear- “Voy a besarte”- murmuró Jared, mientras bajaba la cabeza- “No puedo no besarte ahora mismo”

 

Cualquier respuesta que tuviera Jensen en los labios fue tragada por el arrollador beso de Jared. Jared exploró su boca, sin contenerse mientras la necesidad de respirar se convertía en una preocupación muy real. Jensen empujó el pecho de Jared, luchando por equilibrio cuando no encontró ninguno.

 

-“Jared… mmph… Jared”- gruñó Jensen mientras intentaba apartar al otro hombre.

 

-“Si las siguientes palabras que salgan de tu boca no son ‘bésame más’ o ‘tócame ahí’, no quiero escucharlas”

 

Jensen volvió la cabeza cuando Jared bajó por otro beso. Jared suspiró y se apoyó en un brazo mientras mantenía el otro sobre el pecho de Jensen- “¿Si?”

 

Se apresuró para ordenar sus pensamientos, algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera tener sentido, porque nada en este momento tenía sentido- “No”

 

-“¿Que no te bese? Jensen, voy a besarte. Planeo hacerte mucho más que eso, en caso de que te lo estés preguntando”

 

Jensen cerró los ojos, forzándose a sí mismo a contener su boca de adueñarse de los labios de Jared. Se trataba de su hermana y de una jodida deuda que Jared estaba intentando pagar- “No me debes nada”

 

Jared tosió encima de él y cuando Jensen abrió los ojos, Jared estaba mirándole a través de ojos muy abiertos- “¿Eso es lo que crees que es esto?”

 

¿Podía tratarse de algo más? Jensen trajo a Megan y Jared encontró el camino a la cama de Jensen. Jensen no creía en las coincidencias- “No tienes que hacer esto”

 

-“¿Tengo que? ¿ _Tengo_? ¿Por eso crees que estoy aquí? ¿Debido a Megan?”- Jensen se mordió el labio. Jared gruñó y presionó su frente contra el hombro de Jensen- “De acuerdo, vamos a comenzar con algo simple. Jensen, ¿exactamente, que piensas que somos?”

 

Jensen apoyó su mano sobre los músculos contraídos de la espalda de Jared- “¿Eso importa?”- la atracción no significaba nada. Jensen estaba acostumbrado a decírselo no hace mucho tiempo y ahora, lo que quiere tiene poco o ningún merito con lo que en realidad obtiene.

 

-“Importa. En este momento, jodidamente importa”- gruñó Jared antes de mordisquear la oreja de Jensen.

 

Jensen tragó, su polla sacudiéndose con interés mientras Jared se cernía sobre su cuerpo- “Somos…”- tenía el presentimiento de que si decía que eran dos chicos rascándose un picor, Jared lo echaría de su propia cama. De todos modos, sabía hacerlo mejor. Sabía lo que ellos eran y supone que Jared recibió el memo cuando Jensen lo llevó a la cama hace semanas.

 

-“¿Qué somos, Jensen?”

 

-“Jesús, Jared. ¿Por qué demonios…?”- Jared mordió su hombro y Jensen se estremeció ante una lengua cálida calmando el ardor- “Somos lo que quieras que seamos”

 

-“Respuesta equivocada”- Jared hundió los dientes en los músculos del cuello de Jensen y la boca de Jensen se abrió con un jadeo- “Te quiero”- murmuró Jared antes de pasar su lengua a lo largo de las marcas dejadas por sus dientes.

 

-“Puedes tenerme”- respondió Jensen mientras perseguía la boca de Jared- “Ya me tienes. Pensé que habíamos cubierto eso”

 

-“Todo de ti, Jensen”- murmuró Jared- “Todo el tiempo”

 

-“¿Todo el tiempo?”- suspiró Jensen, su espalda arqueándose sobre la cama cuando las manos de Jared rozaron ligeramente el bulto en sus bóxers- “No lo sé. Podría ponerte de los nervios”

 

-“Ya me pones de los nervios”- dijo Jared, los dedos rozando la cara interna del muslo de Jensen y alejándose cuando Jensen intentó mover las manos de Jared para que cayeran donde más lo necesitaba- “¿Y sabes qué? Eso está bien… eso pasa y ¿adivina qué? Aún te quiero. Además, también te pongo de los nervios”

 

Jensen estaba a punto de decir que no, en realidad no. Para Jensen, Jared era casi perfecto. Abierto y amable. Fuerte, hermoso y sabe lo que Jensen necesita sin tener que pedirlo. Las manos de Jared acariciaron su polla y Jensen gimió- “Jared, por favor”

 

-“Si, te tengo”- Jared le besó, con la boca abierta y descuidado, antes de deslizarse por su cuerpo y demostrarle exactamente como le daba a Jensen lo que necesita sin que lo tenga que pedir.

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

Jensen se empujó hacia afuera de la sala de guerra y se dio la vuelta para deslizar la escotilla, cerrándola. Vio un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y a Megan, zigzagueando hacia él. Arqueó una ceja, aunque ella no podía verlo en la oscuridad.

 

-“Es tarde”- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

 

Ella no perdió un segundo- “Lo cual nos lleva a la pregunta ¿por qué sigues levantado?”

 

Él río concediendo el punto. Megan era muy parecida a su hermano, todo espíritu y poco tacto. Funcionaba para ellos- “Quería repasar los planos para la incursión una vez más”

 

Ella asintió- “Si, Jared dijo eso de ti. No dejas mucho a la suerte. También dijo algo sobre paredes de ladrillos y ser imposible que no voy a mencionar”

 

-“Tu hermano habla mucho”- murmuró Jensen- “De todos modos, esa es mi excusa. ¿Por qué estas rondando por ahí como alguien escalofriante?”

 

Ella se encogió de hombros- “No podía dormir”

 

-“Vamos”- dijo Jensen de repente. Comenzando a caminar y ella igualó su ritmo, caminando detrás de él

 

Terminaron sobre el capo del jeep, observando las estrellas brillantes.

 

-“Wow”- murmuró Megan, parpadeando hacia el cielo infinito.

 

Jensen asintió, su cabeza meciéndose contra el frío cristal del parabrisas. Era hermoso, aunque rara vez se tomaran el tiempo para apreciarlo. Se quedaron mirando el cielo y Megan señaló los nombres de las constelaciones que conocía, había tomado astronomía y en realidad pasado, donde Jensen había utilizado el tiempo de clase para ponerse al día con su sueño.

 

-“¿Entonces, tu y Jared, eh?”- dijo después de un rato.

 

-“Supongo, si”

 

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reojo- “¿Supones?”

 

-“Si estas preguntando cuáles son mis intenciones, podrías solo…”

 

-“Hey, relájate, Jensen. Todo está bien. Eres la última persona a quien le exigiría respuestas. Es que no me esperaba…”- suspiró y volvió la mirada a las estrellas- “Supongo que no sé lo que estaba esperando. Han sido años”

 

-“Funciona”- contestó Jensen, a pesar de que ella no lo había presionado más- “Nosotros funcionamos. Tu hermano es una fuerza para ser tomada en cuenta”

 

-“Es una manera de decirlo”

 

Jensen río- “Lo siento, no soy muy bueno conociendo a la familia”

 

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa tan brillante que rivalizó con las estrellas en el cielo- “No diría eso. Creo que lo estás haciendo bien”

 

Bajo la cabeza, sonriendo a su leve elogio. Cuando levantó la mirada, señalo a las estrellas del cielo- “¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba esa?”

 

 

  
 

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

La incursión fue un éxito y trajeron nuevas herramientas, gasolina y un par de colchones nuevos y ropa de cama de regreso al campamento. No hubo más actividad reciente de maquinas, en el área, de la que estaban acostumbrados a ver. La ciudad había sido recientemente elegida por soldados mecánicos. Ellos buscaban sobrevivientes. Las máquinas los buscaban a ellos.

 

Jensen sabía que iba a llegar el día cuando no van a ser capaces de esconderse más. Va a llegar el momento cuando tendrán que comenzar una guerra contra las máquinas que destruyeron su mundo, si quieren continuar sobreviviendo.

 

Jensen escuchó una tos y el sonido de alguien tropezando en la oscuridad. Se estremeció cuando oyó la suave maldición de Jared- “¿Jensen?”

 

-“Si, por aquí”- llamó Jensen.

 

Jared caminó hacia él, llevando sus vaqueros desabrochados y unas sandalias, con una manta encima de sus hombros- “Es tarde”

 

-“No quería despertarte”- dijo Jensen, intentando venderle que acababa de salir de la cama.

 

Jared no perdió tiempo- “¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado?”

 

Pillado- “Um… ¿dos horas?”

 

Jared rodó los ojos y sujetó el codo de Jensen- “Vamos, imposible. Vuelve a la cama”

 

Por suerte, ese día no era hoy y Jensen se dejó llevar.

 

 

~ Terminado ~

 

 


End file.
